


Friendship Means Family

by Leenden



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Horror, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 51,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leenden/pseuds/Leenden
Summary: When a strange mind altering illness grips Equestria, it's up to Twilight and her friends to find a way to stop it. The stakes are higher than ever when they discover that one single bite or scratch can spread the infection. Can Twilight keep her friends safe or will her increasing self-doubt spell doom for them all.





	1. Foul News on an Otherwise Happy Evening

Princess Celestia had a certain glow about her in the warm light from the lanterns that hung from a string around the stage. The cheers of the crowd only grew louder the further she walked out on stage. Her spring dress of white and yellow flowed in the same rhythmic motion as her rainbow mane and tail. They rode the cool evening breeze that passed through. Another eruption of applauds filled the square when she was pursued by Princess Luna, Cadence, and Twilight.

“Can I have your attention please?” Her voice echoed through the crowd, the cheering died down to a spattering of applauds. “I want to thank everyone for coming to the Friendship Means Family Festival.” 

Again the applauds rolled through the crowd, the hoots and hollers ringing out. Princess Celestia giggled and waved her hands as if telling them to quiet down.

“Silence, all of you!” Princess Luna used her royal voice to boom over the crowds. The applause and cheering stopped at once. Princess Celestia cocked an eyebrow at her younger sister, who blushed and shrugged with a nervous laugh.

“Thank you, Luna, for your assistance.” Princess Celestia turned her attention back to the crowd a large smile tracing her lip. “I would also like to thank those family members that have traveled from all over Equestria to join us for the festivities.” 

Another round of applauds followed, this one sounded more controlled than the previous ones. The loudest cheers came from her friends and family in the front row. Twilight could hear their familiar hoots and hollers over all the others. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy stood front row giving their all. Even Braeburn, Shining Armor, and Maude Pie cluttered in behind them, waiting to hear the rest of the speech.

“I would like every pony to know that this is the largest turn-out in the entire twelve years of the FMF Festival and it's all thanks to none other than Ponyville's own Princess Twilight Sparkle.” As expected, another round of applause exploded, the loudest coming from her friends.

Princess Celestia stepped away from the mic stand, beckoning her favorite student closer. Twilight's chest swelled with pride at the introduction from Celestia as well as the response from the festival goers. The idea of seeing all of her friends and family so elated about something she'd put together, meant more to her than even she realized. 

“Thank...” Twilight started, but the applause still carried, it was enough to bring a blush to her cheeks. “Thank you all very much. This wasn't just a task for me to undertake. This wasn't just another of my many obligations as Princess of Friendship. This was a labor of love for my friends...” 

She beckoned down to the starlit eyes of her closest friends. “...as well as my brother Shining Armor and my sister-in-law Princess Cadence.” Shining Armor's hoots rang out above the quieting crowd. “I only wish my mom and dad could be here, but it's not every day you celebrate your quarter of a century wedding anniversary.” With that, the crowd came alive again.

Out of the corner of Twilight's eye, she could see a guard with a rather urgent look on his face whispering to the other Princesses. Twilight couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but it made a prickle run up her back. 

“So...” Twilight scrambled to regain her composure. “Since this is the final night of the FMF festival, I urge you all to have the best time that you can. Sample a little bit of everything that the Cakes and the Apples have brought and

“So...” Twilight scrambled to regain her composure. “Since this is the final night of the FMF festival, I urge you all to have the best time that you can. Sample a little bit of everything that the Cakes and the Apples have brought and please stop by the friendship trials tent for a whole new brand of friendship tests. Lastly, be sure to leave something tied to the friendship tree in memories of the fun that you've had at the festival this year. Now get out there and have some fun.” 

One final cheer rumbled the platform beneath her. It didn't take long after that for the crowd to disperse through the festival grounds.

Twilight joined the other princesses right as the guard walked away. Celestia was whispering something to Luna, while Cadence rubbed her rounded belly. There was a worried look in her eyes. 

“Is Everything alright, your highness?” Twilight's arrival caused Celestia to stop talking and look at her.

“We were just discussing that. I think things are fine, but I've been summoned to the palace to look into a few things.” There was a grimace on her face that showed her disappointment. 

Luna gripped her arms urging her to be more honest about what was the matter. Celestia glared back at her younger sisters. “I would rather not burden her with this tonight.”

Luna opened her mouth to speak, but heavy hoof fall brought them around to see Shining Armor coming up from behind. “What's going on? You're missing the celebration.”

“Somethings come up and we must return to the palace.” Cadence pushed through the princesses to embrace her husband, who was already looking at Twilight.

“But...” Shining Armor began.

“You don't have to go if you don't want to sweetie. I know this is a really important night for you and Twili. I don't want anything, especially something that might not turn out to be anything, to stand in the way.”

“Are you sure?” Shining Armor let his hands slip down her arms so his hands could fall into hers.

“Certainly and I'll be back in the morning to get you.” Cadence giggle and planted a small kiss on his lips, before shooting a look to Twilight. “You'll take care of him won't you, Twili?”

“Nothings going to happen to him while I'm around.” Twilight joined them in a family hug.

“Alright you two, if you're coming, we have to go now.” Celestia urgently stepped down from the stage. Cadence nodded and shared another long look with Shining Armor, mouthing the words 'I love you', while Shining Armor mouthed it back adding 'more' to the end of it.

Twilight noticed that Luna was hanging back, she saw her opportunity to ask just what was going on. “What is this about Luna?”

Luna didn't speak at first; she took Twilight's hand leading her along as she pursued her sister and Cadence. “Walk with me, Twilight Sparkle.”

Twilight swallowed hard, starting to feel like she was in some form of a conspiracy theory, The thought made her skin crawl. Luna's hushed voice carried a smoky tone with it, like some form of a mysterious woman in an old spy movie or something. 

“There's been a few reports of illness sprouting up around Canterlot. Ponies that are infected are showing symptoms of throwing up, feeling faint, weak, feverish, and even showing signs of extreme violence. Keep your eyes peeled for any such symptoms here in Ponyville, make sure you quarantine them and contact us immediately.” Luna stopped short, pulling Twilight close. “I have a bad feeling about this, stay on your guard.”

Luna touched their horns together. Twilight could feel a comforting yet powerful vibration of the power that existed there.

“Luna, we have to go!” Celestia called from her seat next to Cadence in the carriage. Luna threw a glance to her sister and then back to Twilight, they shared a nod, before she turned to join her sister. Twilight swallowed hard, waving to them as the carriage pulled away into the night.

There was a cold breeze surrounding her as she dwelled on the words that Luna spoke. A strange illness that causes ponies to become violent. Even with all of the books she's read, she'd never seen anything like it before.

A hand gripped her in the darkness causing her heart to jump into her throat choking the scream that fought to get out. Applejack's yucking laugh pulled her around. The tall filly wrapped her arms around Twilight's neck and bent over still laughing. 

“Sorry...Sugar Cube. I didn't mean to scare you so badly.”

Twilight pursed her lips, trying to stifle her anger and calm her hammering heart. “That's fine, you just took me by surprise is all.” Applejack laced their arms together and started back towards the festivities, she was still trying to regain control of her laughter. At first, Twilight thought about telling Applejack about the worrisome news but decided against it The last thing she wanted to do was spoil the evening.

A grim look curved her lips down, her mind dwelling on the news. Something deep inside wished that Luna never told her about the problems in Canterlot, it was going to be hard to focus on the fun of the evening with such a heavy cloud overhead. 

“Sugar, you doing alright? If your bottom lip hung any lower, you'd trip on it.”

Twilight opened her mouth to speak, her mind trying to come up with a convenient reason why she'd seem sad on such a fun night. She stammered as the lights of the lanterns were getting brighter. The closer they got to the festivities the more Twilight could make out the silhouettes of her friends. They were gathered on the outskirts of the festival grounds waiting for her and Applejack to get back, she could hear them talking and laughing.

Rainbow Dash landed a punch on Shining Armor's bicep. Maude was leaning against Braeburn laughing at something Pinkie Pie was talking about. Even Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Big Mac had joined the group. The worry seemed to slip away at the sight of her friend and family. They were all turning to look at her, hands held out welcoming them into the fun and festivities. 

Applejack rested an arm around Twilight's neck. “Well sugar, if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you. For now though...” 

Applejack landed a hard slap to Twilight's hind end before tearing away. The pleated skirt did little to cushion the blow making her butt cheek sting. Twilight let out a sharp scoff and chased after her into the waiting group of her friends and family.

 


	2. Message from the Princess

The night wore on until the early hours of the morning. Twilight couldn't remember the last time she's had this much fun. Laughing until her sides ached, eating so many sweets she thought she'd throw up. Drinking cold apple cider until she was sure the others could hear here slosh when she walked. Dancing until she was weak in the knees. It wasn't until she finally flopped down on the nearby bench that she realized her group had grown significantly smaller than it had been at the beginning of the evening.

Big Mac, she remembered was the first to go, taking Apple Bloom with him. Shortly after that Rarity and Sweetie Belle had returned to their home. They'd lost Pinkie Pie and Maude somewhere after the apple pie eating contest. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo had fallen asleep in the cool grass under a tree. Twilight hesitated to wake them before Shining Armor pulled her down the path. Now it was just her, Spike, Shining Armor, Braeburn, and Applejack, from what she could tell those two were on the verge of falling out from the sheer amount of spiked cider they'd consumed. It was more than apparent by Braeburn's slurred words and lopsided eyelids.

It seemed that Spike may have had too much to drink as well, he'd been complaining for a long while that he didn't feel well. Spike leaned against the bench next to Twilight, trying to hoist himself up, but was too weak too. Twili gave him a boost, helping him lay out on his stomach. A satisfied groan escaped his lips as his eyes drifted closed.

“Alright you three, I'm gonna take my lightweight Cuz back home. I figure you three should be getting home as well.” Applejack barked, her voice so loud it startled Twilight. Applejack's own words were starting to fall apart under the weight of the alcohol.

Twilight got up from the bench to give Applejack a proper goodbye but was shocked when she leaned over giving Twilight a hard hug, her breath smelling sweet of spiked apples. 

“Easy Applejack, I'm breakable.” Twilight giggled and returned the hug.

“We all know that ain't true.”

When Applejack finally pulled away she swayed back into Braeburn's waiting arms. A wisp of breath was sucked between her teeth. “Easy there Cuz, I ain't carrying you all the way back to Sweet Apple Acres.”

 Braeburn helped steady her on her feet, making sure to keep an arm wrapped around her back to keep her from toppling again.

“You gonna be alright getting home?” Shining Armor asked, resting a hand on each of their shoulders. 

Applejack opened her mouth to respond, but only a burp came out before she collapsed into a fit of laughter. Her cheeks were flushed red, her eyelids hung heavily over her green eyes. After the laughter died away she managed a nod.

“If there's one thing an Apple can do is hold their booze. Goodnight you two, behave yerselves.” She urged her cousin on. 

Braeburn tipped his hat and grunted under the extra weight of Applejack's flailing body. Twilight stood next to Shining Armor as they watched the pair disappear into the shadows of the dark building around them.

“We should get home ourselves, Twily.” Shining Armor took her hand like he use to when she was young.

Twilight nodded, pushing her wire-rimmed glasses up her muzzle. “Lemme grab Spike and we'll be on our way.” 

When Twilight touched Spike's smooth scales she pulled away immediately. He was hot to the touch, clammy with sweat. Worse of all, Spike didn't respond to her touch like he normally would when she touched him. It wasn't until that moment that Twilight remembered what Luna had told her at the beginning of the evening. Her heart started pounding in her chest at the thought that Spike had been sick this whole time and she hadn't quarantined him as Luna instructed her to. Right now her friends could be carrying the same illness.

Twilight jolted when she felt Shining Armor's hand on her shoulder. “What's wrong?” It had been a question she'd been inadvertently dodging all evening and now there was no denying that something may be wrong.

“Spike has a fever.” Twilight turned to look at Shining Armor, who was already palming the small dragon's forehead, pulling away from the heat. “Careful, Shining Armor. When a dragon runs a fever it's not unlike touching boiling water.”

Shining Armor shook his hand out, shooting her a glance that said 'you could have told me sooner'. 

“Sorry.” Twilight slipped out of her long sleeve cashmere sweater, wrapping it around the small dragon before picking him up. 

Spike weighed as much as an eight-year-old child, his arms and legs flopped around her like tentacles. The first few steps Twilight took towards home were easy, but she nearly tripped over his limbs at one point. Shining Armor managed to wrap her arms around his sister, keeping her from falling.

“Here,” Shining Armor cradled the dragon against his broad chest. His modest muscles tensed against the tight blue t-shirt he wore. “I'll carry him. Not saying that you can't, mind you, but we should get him home as soon as possible.”

Twilight sighed, she wasn't about to argue with her brother. Secretly she was glad Shining Armor took the brunt, her little dragon wasn't so little anymore.

They walked through the eerily empty streets, the further they got to the edge of town and away from the street lamps, the darker it got. There was a low-grade green mist gathering around the dew soaked grass. Even the full moon above had a green tint, it did little to light their path.

Shining Armor grunted and slowed his steps along the cobblestone. “I guess I drank more than I thought.” He whispered. 

Twilight knew that it was just a thought spoken aloud, but turned and looked at him.

“What?” Twilight could see little sparks catching at the tip of his unicorn horn and nothing happened. Something was blocking the stallion's natural magic ability.

“I can't seem to cast a glowing charm.” Shining Armor grunted again before laughing. It wasn't his normal carefree laugh, but a nervous one that Twilight very rarely heard.

“Don't strain yourself.” Twilight rested a hand against his shoulder. “Here, let me try.” 

Twilight closed her eyes and concentrated on a single glowing light residing in the back of her mind. It was the first spell she'd ever learned how to cast, and the easiest in her repertoire. When she opened her eyes, they were still standing in the darkness. The spell failed and all she managed to conjure was a shower of rainbow sparks. 

“That is...odd.” She thought out loud.

“Well, how much did you drink tonight?” Shining Armor hefted the sleeping Spike and started off towards her castle in the distance.

Twilight lagged behind, lost in a new wave of concern. “I didn't drink anything. You know I'm underage.” The idea of drinking illegally offended her, but it was lost in the heavy laugh of her older brother.

“I don't think that would have stopped those Flim Flam fellas from selling to you.” Shining Armor stepped around the fence at the very edge of town, taking a shortcut through the field. 

The ground was a bit uneven, but it would shave several minutes off of their trek.

When Twilight stepped onto the grass, the mist rippled around the ankles of her white knee-high socks. She was able to confirm that there was a visible green tint to it that matched the same tint of the moon. It caused her to tremble so violently that her teeth chattered. There was something unnatural about all of it, something otherworldly was at hand.

“Catch up, sis. I can't carry your dragon and open the door all on my own.” Shining Armor was so far ahead, he was almost at the castle. 

Because she'd spent so long lost in thought, she'd not even noticed she was alone now. A prickle moved up her spine, urging her to pick up the pace. The fast walk, turned into a jaunt, before breaking into a full-on run. It had gotten so dark that she couldn't see more than a few feet in front of her, which is why she hammered into the back of Shining Armor sending all three of them sprawling into the cold wet grass.

Shining Armor grumbled and got to his hands and knees. Spike was shifting around a few feet in front of them. He was coughing, almost gagging on something.

“Twi...light.” There was a heavy burp as if he'd vomited and a spark of green flame lit the darkness, then cast them right back into it, this time it was blacker than before.

Twilight crawled over to the small dragon, running her fingers up his back soothingly. The scales threatened to catch her fingers on fire, she pulled away as her fingers touched his shoulder blades. 

“Are you alright, Spike?” There was no response for a long beat. 

Spike shifted to lay his hot face against her thigh, she could feel his heat radiating through her pleated skirt,

 “Spike? Shining Armor, Spike's getting worse.” Spike weakly thrust something into her hand, it was scroll from Princess Celestia.

A single shaft of blue light lit cut through the darkness. The jingling keys brought Twilight's eyes up to her brother, who was moving towards her. He held out his tiny key chain light, angling it around the cool, wet grass. The light beam wasn't much, but it managed to light up the pitch black enough for Twilight to see Spike, the red tint on his cheeks spreading to the rest of his face. The beam darted past her at first and then slid back until it found her and the dragon again. 

“Alright, let's get him inside.” Shining Armor held his hand out to her, 

Twilight didn't realize Shining Armor was that close, his sudden appearance startled her. She took his hand and was pulled to her feet with ease. There was a sharp pain in her knee from where she banged it in the fall. Her concern for Spike kept her from noticing it until now. Luckily that was the only injury she sustained.

Shining Armor held his key chain flashlight out to her. “Here, light up Spike so I can pick him up.” He helped angle the beam down to the dragon, so he could scoop him up. “Let's go.” 

Shining Armor grunted and headed out with Twilight casting the beam along the cobblestone path that led to the front door. Twilight slipped the scroll into her bra, fishing her keys out from her fanny pack. The largest one slide into the lock easy, turning the tumblers until she heard the lock click twice. Then she pushed the door opened.

Twilight flipped the switch on the wall, filling the long hall in front of them with a warm light. The same warm light flooded out onto Shining Armor, luring him into the house. Already the warm smell of her home was easing away from her anxiety. At least she knew they'd be safer in the castle. Shining Armor was already moving along the corridor, while Twilight closed and locked the front door. 

“Take him up the stairs to the first room on the right.” Twilight dropped both sets of their keys into the bowl on the table next to the door. 

The sound of his hoof steps moving up the carpeted stairs caused a muffled echo through the halls. She cocked her ear to track him through the hall, following close behind him.

Twilight managed to catch up with her brother in enough time to open the door for him. There was a soft flowery fragrance wafted out in the hall as soon as the door opened. The only light in the room came from the constellation lamp sitting on her nightstand. Blue stars covered the ceiling and walls all around them. 

Shining Armor chuckled, she could barely make out his features against the pale white fur on his face. “I can't believe you still have that old thing, Twili.”

Twilight felt her cheeks flush red as she flipped the overhead light on. “Of course I still have it, you gave it to me, didn't you. I keep all the stuff you give me.” 

Was it such a preposterous thought, the idea of her getting rid of anything he'd given her? The easy smile on his 'aw shucks' face told her that it made him feel good to know that she treasured that things that he gave her. Twilight matched his smile, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. As the look lingered a moment too long she could feel the awkward silence prickling sweat up her spine. In an urgency to end the long awkward silence between them, Twilight moved to pull the covers down on her bed.

“Come on, let's get him into bed.” Shining Armor nodded laying the gangling lad onto the soft cool sheets. 

Spike let out a low moan, his chest hitching a quick breath. No down the cool fabric was soothing. Twilight pulled the covers up around him getting rewarded by another soft moan, she smiled at the idea that he was finally able to find some comfort.

“Is he going to be alright?” Shining Armor paced around the room, looking at the posters and pictures plastered on the walls. 

The soothing thoughts of her friend's comfort were whisked away from her mind when she noticed her brother snooping around her room. Discomfort coursed through her at having her life pried into by her big brother. It shouldn't bother her as much as it did, there was nothing incriminating at all, just all of her private and nerdy stuff, what was he going to think of his seventeen-year-old sister, who was holding on to all of her old childish stuff.

“Shining Armor, would you mind going downstairs to make us some tea, while I get him all squared away, then I'll be down to join you.” Twilight could see the smirk on his lips fade away.

On his way towards the door, he pulled her into a warm, reassuring hug. “It's going to be okay Twili, sometimes people get sick. I know with you taking care of him, he'll be right as rain in a few days.” 

He let her go and disappeared through the door. She could hear those familiar hoof steps down the stairs, fading as they echoed through the halls, going silent when he got to the kitchen.

Twilight leaned over Spike, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. It burned her lips, but no more than the first over-eager sip of hot tea. “Sleep well, Spike.”

Twilight slipped her knee-high socks off, tossing them into the hamper next to the dresser before walking into the bathroom right off of her room. The bright makeup bulbs above the medicine cabinet flickered on. 

Everything in the medicine cabinet was kept neat and tidy, making searching for medicine for Spike much easier. Unfortunately, by not knowing what he had, treating it wasn't going to be an easy task. That's when her attention was grabbed by a bottle of green multi-symptom flu solution that sat unopened on the bottom shelf. Twilight snatched it up, tearing the plastic seal off with her teeth. Carefully she twisted the top off the bottle, before measuring out a dose. 

It was then she felt the crinkle of paper against the soft fur on the side of her breast. The scroll Spike had conjured up outside. The once forgotten letter now occupied her mind, urging her to read it. But first she should take care of Spike, the letter was just going to have to wait. Twilight balanced the small cup of medicine while filling a glass of water. Judging by the smell, the medicine was going hard to swallow.

When she came back into the bedroom, Spike lay under the mountain of covers in the same position he'd been left in. Twilight moved to sit next to him on the edge of the bed. 

“Spike, I'm going to give you some medicine.” She wasn't sure if Spike heard her, but she used the bed sheets to help sit the dragon up. 

Spike didn't open his eyes, he barely opened his mouth when she touched the cup to his lips, but he still recoiled at the taste of the thick green liquid on his tongue. A sharp cough sent a dribble of the medicine out of the corner of his mouth, running down his chin dripping down to his chest. Twilight gave a comforting giggle, taking a tissue from the box on his nightstand so she could clean him up.

“Alright sweetie, I'm going to give you a drink of water now.” Spike nodded but didn't open his eyes. 

Twilight touched the glass to his lips, tipping it back. The dragon let the water fill his mouth before he swallowed loudly. In only a few gulps to empty the cup, the dragon was laid out in the bed once again. She covered him back up and whispered 'goodnight'.

On her way back to the bathroom, she gathered up a pair of pajamas from the dresser. Once she was there, she closed the door behind her for some privacy while she changed and...to read the note. Twilight slipped out of her shirt and skirt, before unhooking her bra at her back. She managed to catch the scroll before it fell to the floor. As much as she wanted to break the seal and read the letter, she knew it would be more prudent to get dressed first. Without wasting too much time debating the issue, she slipped on a sports bra, followed by a purple pajama shirt with a book on the front and the words 'Knowledge is Power' scrawled across the pages in a vibrant action text. Twilight pulled on the matching pants, quickly snatching up the scroll. Nothing was keeping her from reading it now.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I was hoping to keep knowledge of this new situation from you, but Luna has informed me that she already made you aware of it. So I feel it's necessary to update you on my findings. I've been able to ascertain that the illness is real and is spreading at an alarming rate. Even now I can see a mass gathering of the sick at the gates to the castle. They don't seem to be attacking each other, but when they come in contact with any pony that isn't a carrier they attack viciously._

_Luna believes that the illness can possibly be transferred through the air and water, but seems to be more infection through bites and scratches. Luna also informed me that you're aware of the symptoms, so if you come in contact with anyone carrying the illness, quarantine them immediately and keep everypony away from them, but most importantly...Keep yourself safe. I need your help to find a cure for this. Keep in touch via Spike's transfer abilities and keep your head held high. We will get through this._

_As always, your faithful teacher and friend,_

_Princess Celestia._

Twilight took a deep breath, slipping down to sit on the toilet. There was no denying it, Spike was infected and it didn't bode well for any of them if the illness could be transferred through the air and water. It only got worse from there. Not only was her dear friend sick, but also her only means of communication with Princess Celestia. Things were already starting to seem hopeless. Her purple eyes skimmed the letter again, stopping at the part that stating that she should keep her head held high. 

“We will get through this.” The words echoed off the tile walls. 

Twilight felt the swell of determination inside, climbing to her feet. Finding the cure was the most important part, getting it to Celestia would be a problem she'd have to solve later. She tucked the scroll into her pocket and passed through the bedroom.

Spike was sleeping soundly, Twilight felt a twinge in her heart looking at the little dragon. How had he gotten infected in the first place? If it was airborne why wasn't she starting to show symptoms? Maybe she had a natural immunity to whatever it was. If that was the case, would Shining Armor have the same immunity? Just then the twinge in her heart twisted harder. What if he was already infected? She had to go check on him. Quickly Twilight headed through the door, pulling it behind her before taking the stairs two by two. She made such a clatter running down the stairs that she hadn't heard the bedroom door creaking back open.

 


	3. A Turn of a Not so Friendly Card

“Shining Armor!”

Twilight burst into the kitchen with such a clatter that it caused her brother to jump, spilling some of the hot water from the kettle on the counter and down the front of the wooden cabinets. There was a red flush to his cheeks and an angry arch to his eyebrows. “What the hell, Twili?” Normally Shining Armor would laugh off a small startle, but Twilight could tell that the events of the evening were starting to wear on his nerves.

Twilight felt a huge weight lifted from her shoulder when she saw her brother was alright. “Sorry, I guess I was over thinking things again. When I couldn't hear you down here, I started to worry.” Twilight walked to the counter grabbing a damp cloth before kneeling down to wipe up the mess she caused.

Shining Armor knelt next to her. He reached to play with the magenta stripe in her hair, his face softening. “Sorry I overreacted. After everything that's happened tonight, it's no wonder you'd be so concerned. It's going to take a lot more than some spooky darkness to take me out, I can promise you that much.”

“It's not just that, bro. I'm really concerned about Spike...about this.” Twilight pulled the scroll from her pocket passing it to him. Twilight watched his blue eyes skimming the page. She could tell by his relaxed smile melting into a frown that he had a new found concern about what was going on.

“...they become violent, huh?” Shining Armor was up, helping Twilight to her feet.

The smell of lemon and ginger already started to radiate from the steeping tea bags. It was odd that something so small could ease the tension in the room. The moment was fleeting, though. Shining Armor asked the question she'd been dreading to answer all night. 

“You don't think your dragon friend has this thing, do you?” Shining Armor grabbed the small cupcake shaped sugar bowl from beside the coffee pot, setting it between the two mugs of tea.

“To be honest, I can't be sure what he has.” Twilight tugged on the string of her tea bag sending a small dark circle of liquid wafting off of it. “There are so many variables I don't have the information for. I've never heard of this type of illness before. Worse yet, I have no idea how Spike contracted it in the first place and if he has it, is he contagious? There were a lot of us with him tonight, anyone of us could be carriers.” 

Shining Armor leaned his hip against the counter top. There was a grim look on his face. “That's the real reason you busted in here and scared me half to death?” 

The egg timer started buzzing causing them both to jump. Shining Armor chuckled as he grappled with the thing forcing it to be quiet.

“Alright, you got me.” Twilight wore an awkward smile as she quietly willing her heart to calm down. 

She pulled the tea bags from the cups tossing them into the sink. Shining Armor was already scooping sugar into his tea, Twilight counted 1...2...3 as she always did when they drank tea together, her brother always did love his tea super sweet.

There was something about this return to normalcy that made her feel better, calming after such a terrible evening. Twilight took the spoon and counted two for herself before listening to the odd staccato sound of the spoon hitting the sides of the teacup.

Shining Armor touched the mug to his lip, pulling it away just as quick. “Careful, it's a little hot.” 

His tongue lapped around his bottom lips as if trying to wipe the burn away. Twilight found herself giggling again. Even though Shining Armor had grown into a capable adult, he managed to stay that gangling teenager that she's grown to love.

Shining Armor opened his mouth to say something, but stopped, his eyes grew wide and his gaze grew distant as if he were looking right through her to something behind. 

“Hey bud,” He spoke easy, a smile coming to his lips. “ Doncha thing you be in bed taking it easy?” 

Twilight turned around on the stool to see Spike's gangling figure leaning against the door frame. His head resting on his forearm as if he were exhausted.

Shining Armor set his cup down, stepping around Twilight. She caught his arm as he passed. He looked at her and she mouthed the words 'I got this' before slipping down from her seat walking towards the young dragon. “Spike, honey you should really be in bed.” As Twilight got closer, she could sense there was something off about the dragon's stature. He his shoulders hitched with every ragged breath he too, his muscles was tensing under his scales. The sight caused the hair on the back of her neck to bristle. 

“Spike?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

Spike slowly raised his eyes to meet hers, a raspy breath caught in his throat. His head rolled to the side, resting on his shoulder as if it weighed a ton. He stared at her with milky white eyes that blotted out the once green irises. Red puffy rings lined his eyelids, they were swollen and watery. There was an odd coppery smell wafting off of him. 

“Spike...” Twilight sighed, sadness heavy in her voice.

Spike lurched forward grabbing her biceps so hard that his claws tore her shirt, shredding it as she jerked away. Twilight let out a cry falling back. Her shoulder struck the bar stool behind her on the way down. The dragon tripped over her feet, stumbling down on top of her. Brought her elbow up into Spike's neck, trying to force him off. Spike snapped his teeth mere inches from her face as she struggled to push him away. Spike was stronger than she realized as he bared down on her, his teeth getting closer and closer to her cheek. His weight against her chest pushed the air from her lungs, making it hard for her to scream.

Suddenly the weight was gone, her airway was clear enough to cut loose with a scream. Spike's foul smell dissipated. When she snapped around to see what happened, Shining Armor wrestled across the tile floor with the wiry dragon. Twilight fought to get to her feet, grabbing at the dragon's slender shoulders. Spike turned and snapped at her, nearly catching her hand, Twilight jolted so hard that she fell to her backside on the floor. 

“Twili...get back.” Shining Armor climbed to his feet struggling to get a hold of Spike's sleek scales. “I got this.”

Twilight started crawling towards the pantry door, getting to her feet as she jerked it open. “Over here!.” She hollered, grabbing the broom just inside the door. Shining Armor was already on his way fighting for every inch across the slick tile floor.

Finally, he managed to throw the smaller dragon to the floor inside the pantry, while Twilight slammed the door. Quickly she worked to brace the door closed with the broom. Spike threw his small body against the door in an angry fit. It shuttered, threatening to splinter it right off of the hinges. 

“Easy Spike, please calm down.” Tears welled in her purple eyes, the tightening of her throat chocked with each word she spoke. “I'll find a way to help you, I promise.”

“Dammit.” Shining Armor cursed, the sound of the sink being turned on followed afterward. 

Twilight turned towards him. There were spatters of red everywhere. Across the floor, up the cabinet, a pool of it spilled over the edge of the counter down to the tile floor. Twilight looked at the red swirling around the drain, feeling her stomach churn along with it.

Twilight moved towards him, her hand reaching for him. “Were you bitten?” She already knew the answer, but needed to hear it from his own lips.

“Don't you worry about me...” Shining Armor's hand trembled, clenching from the shock. “I'll be just fine.” He concentrated on the jagged bite mark on his arm, sparks raining down uselessly from his horn. The blood didn't slow and the wound remained open. “Damn.”

Twilight focused on the wound doing what she could to block out the sound of Spike hammering against the pantry door. “I got you, big bro.” Twilight drenched a towel is cold water, wrapping it around his arm. Shining Armor flinched and moan as she pulled it tight, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Am I infected?” Shining Armor grunted through clenched teeth. His words were lost to the heavy thumping of her heart in her ears. It blended with the pounding of Spikes body against the door. The room was spinning, she steadied herself on the counter keeping her eyes down, focusing on the wound.

“It's not a certainty...I mean there's a chance you could be immune.” Twilight used another rag to clean up Shining Armor's arm, before focusing on the small puddle on the floor.

“Twilight!” Shining Armor's desperate bark, brought her eyes up to meet his.

“Yes!” Twilight snapped back. “In a few hours, you're going to be as bad off as Spike is.”

Shining Armor's lips tightened as he shook his head. “Oh man...This sucks.” Shining Armor sat on one of the stools, resting his head in the palm of his hand. “What's going to happen to Cadence, the baby? Oh man, what about Cadence, I hope she's alright.”

“Easy Shining Armor, I'm sure she's okay. Right now we need to focus on finding a cure for you and Spike. Come on, let's go to the library where I can keep an eye on you.” Twilight wasn't as confident as she hoped she sounded.

The two of them walked into the hall, neither of them speaking. Undoubtedly Shining Armor's thoughts rested with his wife and unborn foal. Twilight's mind was going a mile a minute. Things were getting worse the longer the evening wore on. Now that Spike was a confirmed carrier, and Shining Armor was infected she was going to have to pick up the pace and focus on finding a cure. Instead, Twilight thoughts dwell on her friends. Were any of them infected as well? If only she would have told them about the illness earlier in the evening, they might have been able to prevent anything from happening.

Her thoughts were pulled away as a smell tickled her nose, it was warm and musky in a way. Something familiar, but only in passing. “Do you smell...” Shining Armor breathed in deep, coughing out a sharp exhale. “Tobacco?” Twilight turned to look at him, his head angled in a questioning fashion. “You didn't take up smoking did you?”

“What...No! Of course not.” Twilight glared at her brother, telling him in no uncertain terms that the idea was preposterous. She would never allow herself to take up such a disgusting habit.

“Well, if it's not yours than whose is it?” Shining Armor stepped closer to her, looking around for the sign of its origin. “Come on, I think it's coming from the library.” Shining Armor walked to the only door on the right side of the hall. He planted himself between Twilight and the door, just in case there was something to the the source of the strange smell.

The room was basked in the orange glow from the fire place. Two leather upholstered, high-backed chairs were silhouetted against the glow. The warm smell of oak wood on the fire smelled good, cozy, but wasn't strong enough to stifle the pungent sweet smell of tobacco. A plume a smoke rolled up from the other side of one of the high-backed chair. A familiar voice hummed an incoherent song. It was joined by the sound of a page from one of Twilight's old books slowly being turned.

“Who's there?” Shining Armor demanded, pushing his curious little sister behind him again.

“Why, just an old friend,” The familiar voice stung deep in the recesses of Twilight's mind. It was soon joined by a familiar smug face. “I just came by to see if you were enjoying my little game, Twilight Sparkle.”

The unmistakable goat face with the misshapen red irises.One horn crooked like a bent tool, the other sprouting out like an antler from a great beast. But the thing that stood out the most, because it caught the glow of the firelight, one oversized fang. A pipe rested in his one eagle claw hand, a book clutched in his other, a strong lion hand. He was a mix and match of so many things, he looked like a puzzle that had been incorrectly assembled. It mirrored his juxtaposed nature, and his legend was well known to all who lived in Equestria, but no one knew him better than Twilight. “Discord!” Twilight hissed, stepping from behind her brother.

“I hope you don't mind, but I let myself in.” He chided, “Please take a seat, join me for a little story time.” He took another puff from his pipe before slipping back down into his seat, going right back to reading his book as if they'd never entered the room.

 


	4. The Game is Afoot

Twilight growled, stepping around the chair to glare at him. “Do you have something to do with this, Discord?” 

Discord didn't move, he didn't look up from the book he was reading, he didn't even flinch. Instead, he took another long drag from his pipe, blowing a smoke ring into her face, sending her into a coughing fit.

“Uh ah. That's no way to treat a guest. Tsk tsk, I figured as the Princess of Friendship, you'd have more manners.” He continued to read the book, licking his fingers and turned the page in a rather entitled fashion before he gasped. “Why, Twilight Sparkle, what would your mother say if she knew you had this?” 

He held up the leather bound book, Twilight didn't recognize it, but on closer inspection, her face lit up like a Hearthwarming eve bulb. “The Pony Sutra, for shame. Why are these pages dog-eared? Some of your favorite positions?”

“Twili?” It was Shining Armor's turn to cough out a gasp.

“It's not mine! I've never seen it before in my life.” Her body was shaking with rage now.

Not only was Discord not answering her questions, but he was making fun of her. When she glanced at Shining Armor, he scratched at his wrapped arm. Sweat started forming on his brow, a weary look washing over his face. Despite the white fur on his face, she could tell that he was growing pale, the illness was coursing through him at an accelerated rate. 

“Answer me, Discord, I don't have time for this crap.”

“Language!” Discord closed his book around his index finger looking at her, exasperated by being pulled away from his book. “If you want to know so badly, you'll just have to ask nicely.”

Twilight gritted her teeth so hard that a spark of pain started throbbing in her temples. Her fingers were balled so tightly that her nails were tearing into the flesh of her palms. “Fine. Will you tell me what's going on, please?”

Discord gave her a heavy-lidded look, one eyebrow cocked. “There, see, all you had to do was ask.” Discord slithered himself up from the seat into a standing position, tossing his pipe and book into the fire. “I'm so glad we can be civil, Twilight Sparkle. You're going to need that kind of tenacity to figure out what I have planned for you tonight.”

Discord moved over to a small cellarette that was topped by a large number of crystal decanters with matching crystal tumblers. They were mostly used for decoration, but at one point they held only the most expensive and rare of ciders and liquors. He pulled the stopper from a tall slender bottle that appeared empty but when he tipped it into a glass. Twilight watched a rich brown liquid swelled magically from the bottom of the glass. Discord plunked the stopper back into the decanter, raising the glass to his nose taking a long sniff to sample the body of the liquor.

“Ah yes, a Sappy Pappy Apple Brandy, slightly older than you, my dear. Just how I like it.” He took a long sip of it, holding it in his mouth for and swallowed with an excited shiver. “This is the good stuff here.”

“Can we get down to business, please?” This time Twilight managed to sound a little more composed than before, despite her still quaking in rage.

“Certainly, my dear sweet Princess Twilight Sparkle.” Discord slithered around her, coiling her in in his serpentine body. Shining Armor flinched, already on the move to intercept him. “Stop!” Discord held up one finger. “IF your brother interjects or get involved in any fashion, this conversation is over. Do I make myself clear?” The playful tone drained from his voice, his furrowed brows showed that he was willing to carry through with his threat.

Twilight looked at her brother from the corner of her eyes, “Shining Armor, please stay back.” She could see the desperate look in his eyes, he clutched his chest as if something had cut him deeply. Seeing her in such distress was taking quite a toll on him. “ It's alright, he won't hurt me. He needs me to play his game, otherwise, it would be no fun for him at all.”

“Of that, you can be assured. However, the same thing can't be said about this evening's festivities.” Discord clutched Twilight's face in his warm talons, holding her close enough so she could smell the tobacco on his breath.

 Again her eyes found Shining Armor, battling between doing the right thing and doing what she'd asked him to do. “Another year goes by, another Friendship Means Family Festival. I see you all gather with your families, your friends. Enjoying the food, the drink, the dancing, the music, and the games. Since I have neither family nor friends it gives me a chance to study this practice closely and with a large amount of jealousy I might add.”

Discord tightened his coil around her legs and hips, she winced and let out a soft cry. Shining Armor flinched and took a few steps closer, but stopped when Twilight hollered 'stop', holding up one hand. “Clever girl,” Discord hissed dropping her onto the wooden floor. “But I digress, through all your happiness, I can see in each and everypony's minds that you don't know the true meaning of family or friendship.”

“Get to the point you slimy sack of...” Discord held up his hand, clenching it into a fist. It glowed with a green energy that matched the same color of the moon and the mist that they had seen earlier. Shining Armor was engulfed in the same light, he gripped his chest doubling over to the ground writhing in pain.

“Ugh, you cretins! If neither of you is drawn to the thrill and ambiance of the theater then I will waste no more of my precious time.” Discord turned his attention back to Twilight, who was on her feet already, moving to help Shining Armor. “I have infected all of Equestria with a mind-altering virus. Once they're infected, they have no other want in the world than to infect another with their 'gift'. It will turn friend against friend, brother against sister, and so on until every last pony falls victim to it.”

Twilight grabbed Shining Armor, pulling him into a hug. “No.” Shining Armor uttered, clutching her tight to him, kissing her cheek. “Stay strong sis, there's gotta be a way.”

Twilight looked her brother in the eyes, before looking back at Discord. “He's right isn't it, after all, you did say this was a game. There's a way to win. A way to save all of them, isn't there?”

Discord smiled and tugged at his long beard. “Perceptive as always Twilight Sparkle, there is a cure. It's kept safe, right...” Discord slowly lifted his hand up. “...up...” He extended his finger touching it to the side of his head. “...here. And if you want it, you'll have to find me at my secret abode in the Everfree Forest. Once there, we will play a game of riddles. I assure you it won't be an easy task. To ensure that there is no cheating I've taken steps to level the playing field.” He mimed a point to his forehead as if indicating a unicorn horn. “As you've probably already noticed, I've taken away everypony's magic ability. I've rendered all wings useless. If by some miracle, you win, I will lift the curse. If you lose, well I don't think I need to elaborate on that, do I?”

“I don't understand what this has to do with bringing friends and family closer?” Twilight snapped, her fingers curling into Shining Armor's sweat soaked mane.

A chuckle hummed from Discord's throat. “Fear...” He hissed. “It's the only true way to bring family and friends closer and I assure you, my little princess. You're going to need every last one of your pathetic little friends and their family members to get through this night unscathed. I made sure no one could survive this alone.” Discord snapped his fingers and slowly started to fade away. “Toodles.”

“Wait.” Twilight ran to where Discord had been standing, her hands slipping through his fading figure. “Where is your home, how am I suppose to find it? Are...my friends still alright?” Twilight slipped down to her knees on the floor.

The fired had faded along with Discord, leaving the room dark and cold. The smell of fire and tobacco were gone as if they'd never been there at all. Everything that happened made her feel as if she were losing her mind. Tears welled in her eyes as they slipped down her cheeks to be soaked up by her pajama shirt. The warmth of Shining Armor's hand against her back pushed her over the edge. She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing. Shining Armor moved in close to embrace her, pushing his lips to her ear in a soft kiss. 

“I'll be alright Twilight. If anyone can beat this thing, it's you.” The words that were meant to comfort her, only made her cry harder.

 


	5. Sometimes You Have to Go It Alone

It was impossible to tell how much time had passed in the quiet of the room. Twilight lingered in the grip of her dear brother, listening to the sound of his breathing. Tricking herself into believing that everything was alright, that this had all been a bad dream. The growing pain in her stomach, the lingering pain in her eyes from the tears she shed, said otherwise. Shining Armor was the first to move, he shifted away from her back where he'd been pressed against her in the dark. His words were strained and weary. 

“Alright Twili, the times come for you to go.” His hot clammy body had soaked her entire back.

“Are you...” She didn't have the heart to finish the sentence, the answer was too hard to bear. 

She couldn't make out any of his features in the dark room but could see the white blotch of his face nodding. Slowly she got to her feet, her knees ached from kneeling on the floor. Her hands found his, helping him up. Shining Armor was sluggish and wobbly, she could feel his trembling fingers in hers.

“Everything is buzzing in my head. My eyes hurt, my head...feels like it's splitting apart at my horn. You don't have much time, go get dressed and pack what you think you'll need and hurry.” Shining Armor fumbling along with her to the door, where he leaned against the frame. He gave her a gentle push on her way. He was so weak she barely felt him push.

“I don't want too. I don't think I can do this alone.” Twilight tried to argue, but when he looked up at her with the milky glaze coating his once beautiful blue eyes. A gray color was seeping into his once white velvety fur. The same red rings, that Spike had, traced the heavy lids of his eyes. The sight caused her to clutch her mouth to stifle another wave of tears.

Shining Armor shook his head. “You have too. Sometimes you have to go it alone to find out what you're really made of. Mom and dad always told us that, when we were afraid to be alone.” 

There was a long exhale as if he were composing himself to say the next thing. 

“I'm afraid if you don't go soon, I might hurt you. I'd never forgive myself for that.” His neck twitched cause his head to spur to the side. “Go!” He growled, gripping the side of his head. 

Twilight choked on the tears that she'd been fighting back, before she turned, running for the stairs. She headed straight to her room gathering up the things she knew she would need. 

Changing from her pajamas into a pair of jean, t-shirt, and a jacket. She picked up her canvas bag, dumping its contents onto the bed. There was nothing in it that she would need, but she could use the bag to carry some food and water. Twilight slipped into the bathroom long enough to grab the first aid kit from under the sink, dropping it into the bag.

She stared at her reflection for a long moment, her eyes bloodshot from crying. Twilight's reflection seemed like there was a stranger staring back at her. This thing she was facing seemed like it was straight out of a nightmare. One that she'd never let herself imagine because it scared her so much and now she was being forced to live it.

Twilight took a sharp breath and shouldered the bag and headed out the bedroom for the door, stopping long enough to pick up a small locket from the top of her dresser. It was a simple white golden locket with a long chain. When she opened it her heart swelled. A picture of a younger Shining Armor on one side and on the other was a picture of her as a filly. It was the first gift that Shining Armor bought for her after he'd gotten his paycheck.

Thanks to Discord and his twisted soul, there was a sadness now when she looked at it. She slipped the chain around her neck letting the locket rest between her breast, the metal was cold enough to send a chill up her back. This was the most complete she'd felt since Shining Armor had been bitten. Twilight knew she had to go, but something in her heart told her, the moment she went through the door, there would be no going back.

“Come on hooves, let's get this over with.”

Twilight stepped through the door and down the stairs. When she rounded the corner she could see Shining Armor in the kitchen, leaning over the counter with his head rested in his hands. There was something peaceful about the way he was standing there. Thankfully Spike had finally stopped banging on the door. Twilight hoped that in all of his fury he's tired himself out and now he was asleep, dreaming about eating gems or going on a date with Rarity.

Twilight stepped into the kitchen starting to pick up apples from the bowl on the edge of the counter, slipping them into her bag. “I'm going to grab a few things and then I'll go.” She forced herself to sound upbeat, more for his sake than hers.

When she spoke Shining Armor's head lolled to the side, jerking with an uncontrolled muscle spasm. The hair on the back of Twilight's neck stood on end. There was something all too familiar about the way he was looking at her. That was when Spike started banging on the door once again. Twilight's mind started racing. What would make him start up again, it's not like...like he could sense her.

Shining Armor opened his mouth but no words came out, only a soft moan like a breeze through a hollow log. Twilight clutched her mouth starting to shake her head. “Oh no...” She choked on her tears. “No, no, no.”

Shining Armor slumped back on his feet, the heft of his body almost pulled him over onto the floor, but he regained his balance and turned to her, then he lunged.

The next few seconds were a blur to her. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Twilight stepped back, letting her canvas bag strap fall to her hands. A quick rush and she could hear the thump of her bag against his head. It was loud enough for her to hear over her screaming 'no'. Shining Armor tripped over a stool falling towards her while she back peddled.

His strong hands grabbed at her feet. Twilight managed to pull away, getting to her feet before Shining Armor was on her again. That was when she felt the hard tug, then she was free again. The strap on her canvas bag snapped from when he grabbed her. He fell face down on the floor again, this time they were in the hall. She didn't wait for him to get up again, she darted away. 

Then she was through the front door, barely getting it closed before she felt him slam against it with the same ferocity that Spike had shown. Shining Armor was yelling, growling in a desperate hungry fashion so loud and uncontrollable that his voice cracked and broke.

Twilight's heart slammed against her sternum, threatening to tear from her body. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was the gaunt look on his face haunting her mind. Eventually, Shining Armor had yelled so much that his voice gave out until all she could hear was a gasping, gurgling sound. 

Twilight pressed her brow against the door, enduring the thumping pain against her horn. It hurt every time he threw his body against the door, but it was the only way she could be close to him now. Twilight whispered, her own voice cracking from the tears that were coming. 

“I love you big brother best friend. I promise I'll save you, no matter what.” Warm tears slipped down her cheeks. The feeling of hopelessness that had been planted by her brother being bit now started to blossom and grow upon his transformation.

Twilight wanted to stay as long as she could, she was too afraid to leave, too afraid to stay. A hand gripped her shoulder in the dark. She snatched around letting out a scream. Then there was another hand gripping her mouth and a warm body pressing against her's, pinning her to the still throbbing door. 

“Hush, Sugar Cube.” It was Applejack's warm breath whispering in her ear. It almost started another flood of tears, but her next words kept them from falling. “We gotta make ourselves scarce, ya hear.”

Twilight felt Applejack's warm body leave hers, but it was still far too dark to make out her face. Instead, she felt the filly's strong hand take hers. 

“Follow me. Stay low, quiet, and out of sight.”

Before Twilight could say anything, Applejack was already pulling her along the from the path from her door through the darkness. Each step taking her further and further away from the desperate thumping of her brother against the door and deeper into the unknown that lay ahead of them in the dark.

 


	6. What Do We Do Now?

It was dark in the staging area of the Carousel Boutique. The only light in the room was a warm dancing orange flicker a lavender scented candle Rarity managed to find. It's scent did little to calm tension building in the room. Twilight could see the hope drain from her friend's faces as she told them about what happened to Spike and Shining Armor.

 It was the first time she talked about it. Her voice was strained with tears as she struggled through it. At one point Fluttershy's warm hands found her's in the dark. The way her soft thumbs worked circles on the back of Twilight's hand was soothing, it helped her gain her composure through the rest of her story. When she finished Rarity was the first to speak. 

“So that's that, I suppose.” Twilight knew there was nothing else to be said, she'd heard the the rest of their stories and it all boiled to the same thing.

Big Mac was forced to lock Granny Smith in the basement to keep her from going after Apple Bloom. After the banging on the cellar door drove them from Sweet Apple Acres, they found Braeburn throwing up in the bushes on the road towards Ponyville. Applejack stood guard, keeping an eye out for another one of the crazed ponies that tried to attack them. Big Mac filled them in on what happened back at the farm, it had been a sobering experience for the both of them. They decided that despite their concern, they were going to have to go back to Ponyville and try to help everypony they could get out of the city.

The small group came across Fluttershy first, she'd been trapped in her house by a group of infected animals, throwing themselves against the door trying to get at her. If it hadn't been for Applejack's courage and quick wit, she devised a plan to act as bait leading the animals away. It gave Big Mac enough time to break through the door and rescue her.

Afterwards, the Apple family came across Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash managed to get the little filly away from a particularly vicious group of ponies at the festival grounds, only to get them trapped on the roof of the school. They'd managed to to make enough noise to draw more to them stranding them on he rooftop. Big Mac and Applejack worked together to corral the infected ponies into the school house, locking them inside.

Shortly after that was when Rarity and Sweetie Belle found them. The pair already managed to secure the Carousel Boutique and were trying to find survivors, giving them a safe place to hide and rest. Applejack had been the first to go out, she wanted to look for Twilight, Spike, and Shining Armor. While Braeburn offered to go after Pinkie and Maude Pie.

Applejack and Twilight had been back for almost and hour and for some reason the other three hadn't returned yet, it made Applejack nervous and agitated. When she tried to go after them, Big Mac was forced to restrain her. Now she paced back and forth by the window, glancing through the gap in the curtains, waiting for them to come back. From the look on her face, Twilight could tell that she was concerned.

“I sure am sorry about Shining Armor...” Apple Bloom kept her voice hushed, her accent was thicker from the whispering. “...and Spike. I hope we find a way to stop this thing.”

Twilight offered a nod. “I hope so too, sweetie.” She pulled the little filly close, feeling the heat of her small body's warmth against her side. It had been colder in the room than she'd expected it to be, her fingers were still quivering, frozen to the touch. More than likely it was just her nerves getting the better of her than the actual chill in the air, either way, it was nice to have the extra heat from the hug.

“I brought some blankets from the closet upstairs, darlings. There's not many, but if we huddle together, we should be able to make it work.” Rarity's voice sang out like a holy chorus in the quiet room.

There was a strength in her that Twilight hadn't seen in a very long time, it amazed her that she could not only be so calm in such stressful times, but look so beautiful doing it. Rarity put a blanket around Big Mac's shoulders, who in turn invited Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle to join him in the warmth. When the little filly crawled away Twilight immediately missed the warmth.

Rarity offered a blanket to Twilight. “Here you go, dear, maybe you can coral that wild mare pacing at the window.” There was a playful hint in her voice that earned her the scoff she so desperately wanted from Applejack.

The pair shared an easy smile before Applejack went back to the worried scowl on her face. Rarity hunkered down on the floor sharing her blanket with Fluttershy, who more than eager to rest her head against Rarity's shoulder. Rainbow Dash, who was still fuming from her botched rescue attempt, joined them as well.

“This is bull...” Rainbow Dash stopped short her thought when she saw three sets of curious eyes peer out from under Big Mac's blanket. “I mean, we should be out there with them, instead of sitting on our thumbs in here.”

Applejack turned away from the window to shoot a glance at the angry Pegasus. “There is no one in this room that believes that more than me, but right now that's not an option. If we go out there, we'd be causing more harm then good. The best thing we can do is wait for them to return and come up with a plan to fix this thing.”

Even though she was trying to keep her voice down, Applejack's voice boomed loud enough to cause Fluttershy to jump.

Big Mac gave her a short hush. “Easy sis, we don't wanna draw attention to ourselves. That won't help them none either.”

It had been the first time Big Mac had really spoken aloud since he and Applejack got into it. Now he wore a stern look in his green eyes, one that told Twilight he was battling with something behind those big green eyes. Something that he wasn't quite ready to talk about.

Applejack didn't respond, she just turned turned her attention back to the window. Twilight moved up behind her draping the blanket across her shoulders, Applejack jolted looking back over her shoulders. Her eyebrows softening, her lips curved into a smile.

“Nah sugar, you don't have to do that. I'm plenty warm enough.” Twilight could tell by her resilience to return the blanket that she was happy to have it now.

“Applejack, stop playing the tough girl role, you can keep warm while being on the watch.” Twilight whispered as she moved to stand next to her friend. “I'm sure only a few pony's will call you a wuss.”

Applejack snorted a laugh. “Keep that up and you can have it back.”

Twilight held up her hand giving her head a firm shake. To her surprise Applejack brought the blanket around her shoulders, forcing them to huddle together. Twilight was glad for the body heat as well as the company, anything that would stay the looming shiver. There was an odd smell of spicy cider, leather, and a soft hint of sweat. But beneath it all was the natural smell of her friend. It was the same natural scent of the whole Apple family, there home was fragrant with it. Sweet and spicy like apple pie, but more wrangled and pure.

When Applejack spoke it startled Twilight out of the looming thoughts about the scent of the Apple family, a warmth came to her cheeks. “So Discord's behind all this, huh?”

It dawned on her that this was the first time anyone mentioned the one who was behind this whole cursed affair. Although it seemed like no one was really that surprised at the discovery, except for Fluttershy, knowing that her friend had betrayed them cut her deeply.

“Yeah, to him this is some kind of game where he's teaching us the true value of friendship. It just doesn't make any sense.” The thought of Discord's chiding voice left a bitter taste in her mouth.

The feeling drifted away when she felt Applejack's forehead pressed tightly to hers. “Well Sugar Cube, if I know us, which I do. We'll have this licked in no time and things will be back to normal before you know it.”

Just then a shadow passed by the window, it was moving so fast Applejack could barely make it out. It was followed by two more shadows moving just as quickly. 

“Ah hell, they're back.” Applejack whispered darting out from under the warmth and safety of the blanket.

With a wide legged jump of a track star, she managed to clear Rarity and Fluttershy with little effort as she passed by into the main room. Big Mac was already on his feet following behind her. The three little fillies hurried to the back of the room, hiding behind Twilight. It had been exactly what Big Mac told them to do earlier in the evening. 

Twilight could hear the door open and the fumbling sound of hooves across the wooden floor followed by the sound the door closing and locking. No one spoke, all that could be heard was exhausted panting of the three newcomers.

Pinkie and Maude were the first ones through the door, they clung to each other as if they'd been out in an ice storm. Maude lips were drawn tight and her eyes were wider than normal, while Pinkie didn't crack a smile, she didn't even look up from her sister's face. Braeburn stepped through the door clutching his side. Twilight's first concern was that he'd been bit. 

The worry must have been physically apparent because Applejack held her hand up. “He's alright, he's just got a stitch in his side.” A wave of relief washed through her, it was so strong that she almost fell back against the fillies.

“Holy crap y'all, it's bad out there.” Braeburn grunted flopping down on the floor next to the candle.

Big Mac wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. Seeing the gesture urged Twilight to do the same for the two Pie girls. Neither of them spoke, they just huddled together. Shuddering words whispered from Maude were lost to everyone other than Pinkie, who was rubbing her younger sister's shoulders.

Applejack knelt next to her cousin, looking deeply into his eyes. “Just how bad is it?”

Before Braeburn even spoke, the look on his face gave everything away. As Twilight feared, the sickness had spread to an epidemic proportions. The look had been strong enough to push Applejack back onto her butt in front of him. She rested her elbows on her knees, her hands clutching either side of her head.

The room stayed quiet for a moment before Applejack gave a sharp inhale. “That bad huh.”

Applejack took her hat off, her golden hair falling around her head. When she sighed it rivaled that of a weary old construction worker finishing his thirteen hour shift. She dropped her hands leaving her elbows perched on her knees, her hat clutched in one hand dangling between her legs.

“What happened to you two?” Rarity asked the two sisters, looking at them from across the flickering candlelight.

Pinkie swallowed hard, burying her face into Maude's hair, she wasn't willing to speak about what happened. “The twins got sick.” Maude explain, her monotone voice didn't reflect the emotion in her eyes. “When Mrs. Cake went to check on them, she got bit. Later on, she bit Mr. Cake. Then they all came after us.”

Maude kissed Pinkie Pies' temple and pulled her close. She didn't say anything else, instead she lifted a small rock, she had nestled in her hand, giving it a kiss. Then she held it out to Pinkie Pie, who gave it a kiss as well.

“Shoot! Those folks had these two backed in a corner in their room. If I hadn't come along when I did, they'd be done for.” Braeburn finally chimed in, his breathing back to normal.

Applejack filled Braeburn and the Pies in on what had happened with Discord and Twilight. Everything involved in this little game of friendship, about finding his home, and the game of riddles. When she finished, the room went quiet. No one spoke for a very long time.

“Well!” Rainbow Dash finally broke the silence in the room. “We can't just sit her on our hooves until the same thing happening out there happens in here.”

Fluttershy looked out from the safety of Rarity's shoulder and long hair “So what should we do?” Everyone looked up from the solemn thoughts, casting glances around the room.

“We have no other choice I'm afraid. We'll just have to go into the Everfree Forest and find where Discord's hiding.” Twilight tucked her hands behind her back, not feeling particularly confident.

“I'm not one to play any of his games, but he kinda has us over a barrel.” Applejack hissed, sliding her hat back on top her head.

“So, let me get this straight. We're going to run a parade through this town, now chocked full of them infected ponies, then we're gonna run foolishly headlong into the deepest darkest woods in all of Equestria, all in the the crazy hopes of just maybe, maybe we're gonna find that asshole Discord's house.” Braeburn tipped his hat back, his mouth slack jawed.

Applejack pursed her lips and nodded. Big Mac grunted a “Eyup.” They were soon joined by a few other agreeing words until it seemed like everyone was in agreement.

Twilight shifted her weight from one hoof to the other, contemplating their options then she shook her head. “We don't have any other options.”

“Well, then you can count me in.” Braeburn sighed, scratching his hairline with his hat.

“We could split up?” Rainbow Dash started, but was cut off by Pinkie Pie.

“Yeah right, haven't you ever seen a horror movie before, we split up...we die.”

“I agree, separating would surely be the doom of us.” Maude added, before going back to cuddling her rock.

“I have an...” Apple Bloom started, but Fluttershy chimed in.

“I for one wouldn't mind staying here. Maybe this will all just blow over.”

Rarity nodded. “Perhaps we could stay here and act as a beacon to all the other remaining ponies out there.”

“Guys...” Apple Bloom tried to say again.

“And then what, die of starvation.” Applejack grunted, rolling her eyes.

“Well, I don't see you coming up with any good ideas Appleslack-er.” Rainbow Dash was goading her into a fight, in the hopes that it may break the ever building tension in the group.

“Shut up!” Big Mac boomed, there was no way none of the infected outside missed hearing it. Applejack opened her mouth to scold him for being too loud, but stopped once he glared at her. “Now y'all need to listen up, Apple Bloom had a right good idea and y'all are talking over her. Shut up and listen.”

Twilight looked down at the small filly, who was growing uneasy beneath the stares from all the other ponies in the room. “Go on, hon. Let's hear what you have to say.”

“I was kinda thinking we could ask Zecora. She lives in the Everfree Forest, she might know where Discord lives.” Apple Bloom tossed her hair in an attempt to cool the heat rushing to her cheeks.

“That's...actually is a good idea.” Applejack took the words out of Twilight's mouth.

“Yes, I agree.” Twilight smiled at the ingenuity of the youngest Apple. “Alright everypony, I think we have a pretty good idea going. Start gathering as much useful stuff as you can carry, we're heading out in fifteen minutes.”

Twilight watched as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle embraced Apple Bloom. She listened to their whispered admiration for her great idea. Twilight relaxed in the thought that they actually had some semblance of a plan worked out. Even if it was a long shot, it still felt better than just flailing around in the dark with no direction.

 


	7. We Need a Plan

A cool breeze blew through the streets of Ponyville. The only thing that seemed to move were the shadows cast by the clouds drifting in front of the moon. All the ponies gathered at the gazebo in front of town hall. Applejack dumped a few handfuls of dirt on the old weathered wooden floor, before drawing a crude map of Ponyville. When she did finally talk, her voice was kept so low that everypony had to lean in to hear her. 

“Alright, as it is we're going to have to give the festival grounds a wide berth. I have a sneaking suspicion that's where the largest grouping of them would be gathered.”

“So if we head down this alleyway towards the school-” Fluttershy whispered before Rainbow Dash cut in. 

“That's a no go, there's sure to be more of those things hanging around there by now.”

“We should just go back to the boutique and wait until this all of this blows over.” Maude didn't bother to hush her monotone voice.

“That is not an option, darling.” Rarity added, “We don't have enough food or supplies to survive for very long.”

Braeburn hushed his concern. “Besides, it wouldn't take a whole lot of them to break down the doors and come in and get us.”

Twilight pursed her lips taking a closer look at the map.“Perhaps we could head towards Quills and Sofa. We didn't see anything around there when Applejack and I came through.”

Applejack gave a sharp nod. “She's right about that. If we're going to be heading that close to the festival grounds, we're going to have to go in low and quiet. Don't wanna draw too much attention to ourselves.”

“With a group this size, there's no way we won't be seen.” Rainbow Dash spoke, more to herself than anyone else.

“She makes a good point.” Big Mac added, pulling Apple Bloom closer to him.

“So, split up?” Twilight asked, already not liking this plan.

“You guys are listening to me. Stick together survive, split up and bam dead-meatsville.” Pinkie Pie finally broke her silence, her voice echoing through the streets.

Everyone in the group turned and shushed her all at the same time.

“Butts, there's no way they didn't hear that.” Scootaloo sighed, rubbing her bicep nervously.

“Alright, if we must do this then we need to be quick about it.” Rarity leaned away from the huddle looking around, a sharp gasp brought everyone's gaze to follow hers.

One, two, maybe a third virus-carriers gathered just at the edge of the town hall building. At first glance, they seemed to just be standing there, but after a closer inspection Twilight could see that they were moving towards them. Slow, unbalanced steps carried them towards the Gazebo.

“Whatever we're doing, we need to do it fast because we're drawing a crowd.” Applejack's legs twitched, making her shift back and forth on her hooves nervously.

“Apples stick together, no matter what.” Big Mac nodded, his eyebrow arching with his determined decision.

“Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash will take Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell, head down this route behind this row of houses. Then you cut across to the old antique store. From there, you can cross the bridge and wait for us at the edge of the forest, here.” Twilight explained, drawing a line in the dirt that followed the path she picked out for them.

“There's only five of us...might as well just hand us over to the carriers in a doggy bag. You all know there's safety in numbers.” Rainbow Dash complained, rolling her eyes.

“What...that doesn't even make sense.” Applejack interjected, this time it was her voice the spike the quiet night air. The two virus carriers were now four and their heads shifted in the direction of where they'd heard the sound.

“We need to be quiet!” Twilight whispered, her eyes darting from Rainbow Dash to Applejack. “If you really feel like you need more people in your group then Pinkie and Maude can come with you. Nevertheless, the plan still remains the same. Now go.” 

Twilight hugged her knees to her chest and sighed. “And be careful, look out for one another, and stay low and quiet. If we don't show up at the edge of the forest in a half hour, go on without us.” 

There were nods all around and the seven ponies slipped away in the shadows of the town hall.

“Well, I reckon that leaves just us. I think we should head back to Quills and Sofas, from there we'll take this alleyway behind the bowling alley. I doubt we'll see any of the boogers there. We'll have to climb the fence that's back there, but once on the other side, it's a straight shot to the river. The Everfree Forest is just beyond that.” As Applejack spoke, Twilight was able to visualize every step of the way. 

It was the best plan that they had to work with and with the approaching virus carriers, they were even more out of options.

“Applejack, you lead the way, then Twilight and Apple Bloom. Big Mac and I'll bring up the rear. If anything happens we need to stay low and outta sight, stick together as best we can.” Braeburn added, slinking down the small step into the bushes nearby.

Something grabbed him in the dark causing him to cry out. One of virus carriers was laying in the bushes, unaware that the ponies were hiding in the gazebo. Braeburn managed to kick its hands away, but not before the other four were on the trail. The carriers started running across the open field.

Once in the open, Twilight could see there were five of them now and they were moving fast. Their arms stretched out in front of them. Applejack grabbed Twilight with one hand, Apple Bloom in the other and bolted. Big Mac pulled Braeburn to his feet as he passed, the two of them easily catching up with the rest of the group.

 


	8. Escape from Ponyville

The small group was forced to abandon the idea of stealth just so they could put some distance between them virus carriers that gave chase. It was shocking how fast they were, but luckily they didn't seem too bright. They managed to lose one of them when they ducked into a nearby alleyway. The rest were left in the lurch when the group rounded the corner. Applejack pulled Twilight and Apple Bloom hard to the left, ducking into a darkened doorway. Braeburn and Big Mac filed in behind them filling the doorway, working like a shield protecting the other three.

Apple Bloom covered her mouth to quiet her breathing, while Twilight bit down on the sleeve of her jacket, her other hand still clutched Applejack's. Suddenly the confines grew even tighter, she could feel the warm denim of Big Mac's vest pressing against her as he backed further into the darkness of the doorway.

Three of the virus carriers slowed their pacing, choking gasps of raspy air. One of them sniffed the air as if it were tracking them, but couldn't seem to pinpoint where their scent was coming from. It craned its head all the way back letting out an ear-shattering screech. Apple Bloom whimpered and buried her face into Twilight's stomach. She could even feel Big Mac trembling against the ear drum rupturing sound.

Then the three infected went silent again, there gaze found something in the darkness somewhere down the alley. Twilight could hear ponies shuffling around, their hushed voices echoed between the building. Their voices stopped, they must have seen the virus carries in front of them. Then they were yelling for one another to run, but it was no good the carriers were on them in seconds. Applejack lurched forward to intervene, but Braeburn pushed her back against the wall, using his body to pin her in place. Twilight could hear him whispering to her.

 “Easy girl, there's nothing we can do to help them, now.”

“We can't just let them get infected, can we?” She whispered, a tremble in her voice. Tears welling up in her eyes.

“We don't have much of a choice, Cuz. We can't endanger Apple Bloom any more than we already have.” Braeburn kept his voice soft and soothing, Twilight knew that he was trying to sway her with rationality.

“But...” Applejack started to say, another four screeching infected blew past the opening in a blur. The sound had been so sudden that Big Mac jumped back squashing Twilight against the wall.

Applejack was panting hard as the realization washed over her. Twilight sighed heavily, if they would have gotten involved right then, they would have been in the same predicament. Big Mac poked his head out of the doorway, before beckoning all of them to follow him. They made their way back down the alley the way they'd come from, before rounding the corner and hurrying back the way they needed to go.

Applejack stayed close to Twilight, leading the rest of the group. It had been slow going since they were moving in a tightly crouched fashion, winding their way through the alleyways. They would move from one hiding place to another. Usually, it was Applejack and Twilight who were the first to move, then the other three would follow once they signaled it was safe.

They finally made it safely to the Quills and Sofas. Applejack leaned against the wall taking a break. Braeburn and Big Mac offered to scout ahead to make sure the way to the bowling alley was clear. Applejack was hesitant to split the group again, but Big Mac's insisting forced her to give up. Applejack sat down in the dirt leaning against the wall. One hand found Apple Boom's pulling her into a hug. Twilight was glad that Applejack conceded to Big Mac on the scouting, her legs were cramping and she welcomed the idea of a brief rest.

The three of them huddled together against the wall of the furniture store. Everything remained quiet and calm since their run in with the virus carriers earlier. Applejack face held a grim look, Twilight could tell that she was lamenting not making more of an effort to rescue the other survivors. When Applejack caught Twilight staring, she would just smile and uneasy smile. Twilight knew she was struggling and did the only thing she could, she took her hand rubbing her thumb along the tendons at the back of her hand.

“You alright?” Twilight was already well aware of what her answer would be, but the real motive was to open the line of communication between them, to see if her friend was still doing fine emotionally and mentally.

“I'm fine, Sugar Cube, just got these things on my mind.” She said.

Applejack pulled her hat down over her eyes, pulling Apple Bloom close to her chest. The little filly squirmed wrapping her arms tighter around her big sister's neck.

Ten minutes passed before the boys returned from their scouting run. “Everything looks pretty good between here and there. It was too dark to see into the alleyway beside the bowling alley, but I'm pretty sure there ain't nothing to worry about.” Big Mac reported, Apple Bloom pulled away from her big sis, throwing herself into Big Mac's arms.

“Not to mention I was lucky enough to find this bad boy.” Braeburn beamed triumphantly, holding up a metal, long-handled flashlight. “I don't know who was foolish enough to drop it, but I reckon it's going to come in real handy when we get into them deep dark woods.”

Applejack got up from the ground, pulling Twilight up with her. “So how are we gonna play this. Should we just run there as fast as we can, or keep sneaking around.”

“It's pretty clear, we could probably run there without any trouble.” Braeburn offered his two cents, Big Mac was already shaking his head.

“That may be true, Cuz, but we still have to get everyone over the wall. Those things are pretty fast, they'd be on us in seconds.” There was sound reasoning behind his argument. Twilight could see that Applejack felt the same way.

“Alright then, it looks like we're sneaking.” She may have agreed with her older brother, but her tone revealed that she wasn't happy about it.

Again they were moving in their crouched fashion. Applejack set a brisk pace this time, not wanting to waste any more time. Twilight could tell that she was tired of sneaking around and knew that if it wasn't for the greater good of keeping Apple Bloom safe, she wouldn't do it. They ducked between two smaller houses stopping at the corner of one of the houses. Across the street lay the bowling alley and the mouth of the alleyway leading to their freedom.

This time Big Mac was the one to go first, his large frame streaked across the road disappearing into the shadows of the alleyway. Applejack quietly counted to thirty loud enough so the others could hear her. When she reached thirty, the four of them followed his example, crouch running across the road, ducking into the alley.

Once they made it to the other side, they could found what was taking Big Mac so long to signal them. There was a virus carrier laying flat out, unconscious in the alleyway. Big Mac was forced to knock him out. Twilight looked down at the infected immediately recognize him as a frequenter to the bowling alley, she'd seen him half a dozen times. It was hard to imagined that they, the virus carriers, were once citizens of Ponyville, friends that she'd known. It made her sad to think that in such a short time, she'd completely forgot that they were once someone, something more than just a mindless monsters.

“You alright, Sugar Cube?” It was Applejack's turn to inquire about how she was doing. 

Twilight didn't answer, she simply nodded and turned away from the unconscious virus carrier and walked to the back of the alleyway where Big Mac and Braeburn were waiting.

“Alright big fella, as you may have guessed it. You're gonna to be the one hefting everypony over the wall.” Applejack gave him a firm slap on the back.

Big Mac was already nodding, “Eyup.” It was a given that he would be the one doing the heavy lifting.

“Good, now I'm gonna get up on that wall so I can help lift them up on the wall, get ready because we're out of here?”

“Eyup.” Big Mac barked out again, making a cradle with his hands.

Applejack planted her hoof in the cradle and was easily hefting up. Applejack pulled herself up, straddling the wall. She laid out to give herself more stability.

Braeburn was the first to climb up, disappearing over the wall. Apple Bloom followed after. When it was Twilight's turn, she was a little nervous about climbing over, but Applejack's strong hands around hers, kept her steady as she was pulled up on top of the wall. Braeburn waited down below to catch her if she fell.

“Okay, Twilight, I'm gonna lower you down. Braeburn will make sure you don't fall, are you ready?” Applejack grunted.

Twilight was amazed at the sheer amount of strength in Applejack's arms as she lowered her into to Braeburn's waiting hands. He guided her down to the cool grass below.

Once outside the walls things didn't seem so bad. The wide open land helped ease the tension of being stuck in the cramped confines of Ponyville. Twilight could see the small river running along the outskirts of town, and beyond that, just on the other side of the field, she could see the Everfree Forest. A shadow crawled across the line of trees caused by a cloud crossing the mood. There's hope, Twilight mused, things would go more smoothly now that they were out of the town.

Twilight sat down in the cool moist grass, not caring that her pants were getting soaked. Apple Bloom flopped down on the ground next to her.

“Do ya think everything's gonna be alright, Twilight.” Her voice sounded so small now they were out of the village.

Twilight thought for a long moment. “Yeah,” The words didn't come out like she was trying to stretch the truth, or make a bad situation better. It came out as the truth. “As soon as we meet up with the others, things should get better.”

Twilight heard Applejack grunting and turned to see her hoisting Big Mac up onto the wall. She grunted and growled through gritted teeth. “Damn boy, yer heavier than you look.”

Big Mac chuckled, swiveling his hip to sit atop the wall. “That was some mighty fine hefting, Applejack. You should join the amateur log tossing team.”

She shook her head so her braid bounced around her shoulders. “Nah, bro. I'll leave the log tossing to you.” She gave his stomach a soft pat. Big Mac blushed and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed in an 'aw shucks' manner.

Braeburn started cackling, forcing him to cover his mouth. “What's that mean?” Apple Bloom cocked her head looking up at Twilight.

“I can only imagine.” Twilight found her own cheeks flushing red.

The scene seemed so natural for the Apples. Twilight's heart skipped a beat at how beautiful the interaction was. It only helped to solidify that hope that found it's way into her heart. This time Big Mac lowered Applejack into Braeburn's waiting arms, before dropping down next to them.

With the area being more clear, they could see any virus carriers coming from a distance. They all took a moment to join Twilight in a little sit down in the cool grass for a rest.

 


	9. Regrouping

Everything felt better being outside the town walls. The air tasted sweeter, not so congested, at least to Twilight it did. Applejack let out a relieved sound, before taking her hat off so she could rub her forehead with the back of her hand. 

“Whew, it's sure is nice to be out of there.” Her drawl dipped tiredly.

Even though she was only saying it for her own piece of mind, Twilight saw the others nod in agreement.

“So, do we want to make a side trip down the way and cross the river using the bridge, or should we just cross right here. It would be faster, but also wetter.” Twilight spoke, she didn't necessarily want to walk all the way down to the bridge, nor did she want to wade through the water either, but she wanted to make sure everyone had a chance to give their opinion.

“I say we keep going straight. A little water never hurt no one.” Applejack looked at her with a lazy smirk on her face.

“Except for Apple Bloom, I'll carry her on my shoulders across the water.” Big Mac grabbed his youngest sister in a hug. “Don't want you catching a cold.”

Braeburn got up from the ground stretching. “A much as I hate to say it, we better get a move on. We can rest when we get to the edge of the Forest.”

“Eyup, we can take turns scouting out for the others. While the rest of us relax for a bit.”

Applejack climbed to her feet, as always, she reached back to help Twilight to her feet. “Let's get this over with then.” She said walking towards the river. Big Mac was already in front of her standing at the river's edge. 

When Big Mac stepped into the water, he didn't make a sound, Twilight could read his body language enough to tell that the water was freezing. After a few more steps he'd reached the bottom, he finally made a peep, it was more or less a choked series of gasps. The water was well over his waist and rushing fast around him.

“Oh man, it's so cold.” He mused through chattering teeth. “I hope y'all don't mind that your big brother turning into a big sister.” He joked.

Applejack snickered, there was a warmth behind her laughter and it was infections. In no time the rest of the group had joined in. Even Twilight felt her body growing warmer from the laughter. It felt more magical than any spell she could conjure right now. The laughter only grew more rambunctious when Big Mac was forced to explain the joke to Apple Bloom, who didn't get the joke at first but refused to be left out.

When Big Mac reached the halfway point across the river, it was Applejack's turn to go and without hesitation she stormed into the water, pulling Twilight in behind her. Where the water stopped on Big Mac was a blessing in disguise. Even Applejack had it a little better since the water soaked her shirt just below her rib cage. The water was much higher on Twilight, lapping gently at the bottoms of her meager breasts and it was bone chilling cold. Luckily the river wasn't very wide.

Applejack hiked up the other bank standing next to Big Mac, who was wringing out the bottom hem of his t-shirt. Twilight held her arms out looking down her quivering body. Everything was soaked through and plastered to her body. It only means that the cool night was only going to get colder.

Applejack wrapped her arm around Twilight's shoulders, pulling her close. “Wow, Sugar! You sure look good when you're all wet and drippy.”

Twilight felt a blush surge through her entire body, warming her to the point that her glasses fogged up. The only thing she could do the combat the forward flirting from her friend was shake her head in an attempt to dismiss it.

Braeburn stepped up on the shore hugging his bare arms. “Man, now I wish we'd gone to the bridge. This is the kinda cold that freezes you to your very soul.” It was almost impossible to understand him through his chattering teeth.

“We should be fine once we get a-moving. Come on, it won't take us long to reach the forest now.” Applejack's hand found Twilight's and Big Mac's as they started a slow wet pace towards the edge of the trees. 

Without the help of the street lamps, it was even darker out than before. It didn't help that the field of view was severely limited. Twilight was starting to get concerned, there was no sign of the others anywhere along the treeline. The warm feeling of hope was starting to fade once again. Replaced by the thoughts of something bad happening to the others. It was her plan, after all, if something did happen to them it would be her fault.

By the time they reached the edge of the woods, Twilight was worked into a nervous frenzy. They'd not seen hide nor hair of anyone from the other group. Twilight turned away from the treeline and stood for a long moment looking back at Ponyville. The town looked so different now, empty, void of life. Nothing but the shadows and the things the dwell there. It made her sad to think that her home was now nothing more than a shell of its former self.

Twilight leaned against a tree and slid down to sit in the dirt. A thought crept into her head that she was going the same route. Soon she would be as hollow as the town at this rate. Like the grave, she was cold, wet, and tired. Thankfully Applejack and Big Mac offered to do the first scouting run for the other group. It gave her a chance to get some rest and regather her thoughts.

Apple Bloom lay next to Twilight, tuckered out from all the walking they'd done. Braeburn sat down on the other side of her and sighed. He wasn't looking much better than she felt.

“Crap man, if I'd known that we were going to be facing a zombie apocalypse, I wouldn't of drank so much.” He sighed out a chuckle and closed his eyes for a moment.

“I wish I had something to give you, but I was in kind of a rush to leave my house.” Twilight forced a tired giggle. running her fingers down Apple Bloom's back, hearing her let out a tired moan.

“Do you think the others are alright?” Braeburn asked, looking at her from the bloodshot corners of his eyes.

“I hope so if they aren't then...” Twilight's thought was cut short when she heard Applejack calling out. 'Found them' which was dangerous for her to do because they may be virus carriers near, but Twilight was relieved that she did. There may be hope yet.

The relieved feeling only lasted for a short time. When she saw Big Mac running back towards them carrying Maude in his arms, her heart plummeted. Pinkie and the rest of the group weren't far behind.

Twilight got to her feet. “Watch Apple Bloom.” She ordered without thinking and hurried to intercept the rest of the group.

“What happened?” She asked before they even met up. Maude was gripping her arm as blood seeped between her fingers.

“They were all over us the moment we made it to the bridge.” Rainbow Dash panted, bending over with her hands on her knees.

“When we managed to push past them, they grabbed Maude and pulled her away from me.” Pinkie cried, clutching the sides of her face, her eyes strained with tears.

A pit opened in Twilight's stomach making her want to vomit, sick with disappointment for what she'd done. The once caring eyes of her friends seemed to change in her mind, to ones of judgment. They'd relied on her to keep them safe and now another one was lost to the virus and it was all her fault.

 


	10. Into the Woods

The Everfree Forest never seemed darker than when it was under the glow of a green moon. Periodically a green shaft of light cut through the thick sky of foliage overhead, but they were so few and far between that most of the hike was spent in darkness. Everyone kept to themselves, their voices low as they wound through the brush. Twilight wondered if they were lost in their own thoughts as well. Big Mac carried Maude, who remained surprisingly upbeat even after being bitten, which was good because it managed to keep Pinkie optimistic.

Rarity too was in a strangely optimist way considering how things have gone this eventing. She would chime in about how much she missed this or that, but would often finish it with an upbeat musing. Braeburn would periodically say something to Big Mac would just grunt a 'Eyup' back at him. Twilight noticed that everyone was making a concerted effort to keep things light.

The same couldn't be said for Twilight, she was being consumed by her guilt. The thought that she was continuously putting her friends in danger with her poor decisions was eating at her. She hung her head and filed to the back of the group. It didn't help that she missed Shining Armor, and Spike. To make matters worse her feet hurt from walking, her stomach was sick with concern, she was still soaked to the bone, and she wished that she'd been able to grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator before she left home, not that she had much of a choice.

“Hey Sugar Cube,” Applejack's warm words eased her back to reality. “You've been mighty quiet for awhile. You doing okay?” Twilight flinched when she felt Applejack's warm hand in hers. She'd managed to grow numb enough to not notice how cold she was.

“I'm alright, just thinking about...” Twilight didn't look up from the tangled brush and roots at her feet. She avoided looking at Applejack, the idea of look into her eyes made her feel all the more guilty. She just pretended to watch where she was stepping.

“More like dwelling on it, if you ask me.” Applejack teased, “Twilight, listen her, you can't blame yourself for all the stuff going on. You have no more control over Discord than any of the rest of us. Shoot, things happen that's just how it is. Besides you're doing exactly what you're suppose to be doing.”

“I know, I...just can't help but feel responsible for not telling you all the truth earlier on, for not finding a safer path for the the others to follow. All of this could have been avoided.” Twilight stopped moving when she felt Applejack tug her close.

“Hon, if you live with that kinda thinking, then it's Celestia's fault for bringing Discord to Ponyville. We can pass the blame to whoever we want, but what really matters is that it's all in the past. Worrying about it now is only gonna make things worse for yourself. You're our princess, you have our support, but more importantly you're our friend and we'll follow you straight to Hades if we have. But right now we need you to be a hundred percent.” Applejack locked her fingers behind Twilight's neck letting her arms dangle. An easy smile finding it's way to her lips.

“Thanks Applejack, I really needed that.”

“Anytime, Sugar Cube.” Again Applejack took her hand and lead her along.

The rest of the group was barely in sight, if it hadn't been for Rarity's brilliant white fur worked like a beacon in the dark. The group rounded a patch of trees disappearing into the bushes and just like that their shining beacon was gone. Applejack quickened her pace pulling Twilight along behind her an urgency in the way she stepped around the underbrush. Twilight was so focused on Applejack's mannerism that she'd almost missed the rustling of the bushes next to her. It startled her so hard that she reeled, pulling away from Applejack's hand falling backward into the sharp thorn bushes. “Twilight!” Applejack yelled, wheeling around to see where she'd fallen.

“Shut up you guys.” Rainbow Dash's whisper was only slightly quieter than her normal speaking tone. “There are timberwolves right over there.” A blue fur covered hand poked out of the bushes, pointing somewhere to the east.

Twilight fought to get up from the bushes, the thorns tore her clothes, cutting little slits into her hands and face. When she finally managed to free herself, she let her gaze follow Applejack's. There in the dark shadows of the forest she could see several sets of glowing yellow eyes peering back at them. “What were they waiting for, why weren't they moving?” She kept her voice barely a whisper.Twilight felt a chill move through her, goose flesh pricked her entire body. Something was wrong, but she couldn't tell what.

The bushes to the left, the direction they'd come from started rustling. Twilight could hear the sharp sound of Applejack sucking in a lungful of cold air before whispering. “We gotta run, y'all.” Applejack grabbed Twilight's hand again and pulled her to follow. The rest of the group shuffled out of bushes following at a brisk pace. Even before they could all clear the brush, the bushes behind them exploded, another group of timberwolves gave chase. Twilight glanced towards the trees where she'd seen the glowing eyes, but they were gone. That's when Twilight realized what was going on. The timberwolves were trying to flank them, while the group behind them was herding them directly into the trap.

“We have to go right!” Twilight yelled, feeling Applejack immediate change direction to what Twilight had told her to do. Ahead of them, in the direction they'd been going before, the bushes erupted with the other group of timberwolves. They were snapping and growling, so close that Twilight could smell their earthy pine scent. She could see them, the same milky glaze to their eyes. They'd gotten infected somehow and were hungry to share their gift with anyone or anything they came across.

The closest timberwolf lunged, it's teeth bared, thick sap like drool dripped from it's fangs. Twilight winced waiting for the bite to sink into the flesh of one of her extremities. “Look out.” Rainbow Dash barked, then there was a heavy push right between Twilight's shoulders sending her flying into Applejack. The both of them tumbling into the bushes ahead of them. Rainbow Dash's painful scream followed closely behind, forcing Twilight to whip around seeing a timberwolf piled on top of Rainbow Dash, her arm was trapped in it's powerful jaw while it shook her violently. Blood rained down all over her and the ground around her. For an instant Twilight was certain she heard Rainbow Dash's bond snap.

Applejack sprinted towards them planting a hard kick into it's side of the timberwolf, Twilight could feel it's side cave slightly, heard the snapping branches of it's ribs. The force of the kick strong enough to send it flying into a nearby tree splintering it. After Big Mac set Maude in the grass he charged into the fray, standing beside his sister. He snatched a timberwolf out of the air. It snapped it's teeth in his face, wriggling to get closer to the stallion's face. Big Mac flinched away, lifting the wriggling beast above his head before bringing it down hard over his knee, snapping it's wooden spine, then he tossed it away like it was nothing.

Scootaloo and Fluttershy pushed their way through the commotion trying to get Rainbow Dash to a safer place next to Maude, who was being guarded by the vigilant Rarity and Sweetie Belle. Braeburn rushed in front of them picking up a heavy branch, before swinging wildly at any timberwolf that got too close. At one point he was reward by a heavy thunk, catching one right upside one of their wooden maws.Pinkie Pie scrambled across the ground scooping a rock from the dead leaves beneath her, she brought it down onto the head of a lunging timberwolf in a spray of thick green blood.

Sweetie Belle's scream pierced Twilight's ears. She searched the dark desperate to find her, expecting to see a timberwolf hounding her, or having her pinned at the base of a tree. Instead Twilight found that that the filly had unknowingly backed into a shadowy figure wrapped in a cloak. The figure simply slid her fingers through Sweetie Belle's hair in a soothing fashion. Then the figure sidled around the young pony, moving towards the timberwolves, each step was elegant and confident, like a shadow gliding across the ground. The only things that could be seen from under it's hood were a pair of glowing yellow eyes. The folds of the figure's cloak parted, a green glistening axe slid out. It's cloak fluttered outward as it swung the axe in a wide arch the shimmering blade struck the closest timberwolf enveloping it in a green flame. As the cloak settled down around the figures body, Twilight managed a glimpse of the figures body. She saw the bare breasts of the female pony, her black strips painted over the white fur of her body. Not a pony, but a zebra.

“Beast of foul reckoning drum, away into the night you must run, failure to heed my warning thee, then your doom I will bring.” A smokey voice called from the shadow of the hood. She swung the axe down again this time it struck the ground sending a wave ancient green flame across the grass.   
The timberwolves slowed their assault, their eyes moved from the smoldering remnants of their once pack mate to the mysterious figure that now moved towards them. When the figure struck down another one of them, the wood of it's body again being consumed by the green flame. The remaining timberwolves started their retreat. Two by two they slunk away into the shadows of the forest, disappearing as quickly as as they'd come.

Everyone approached the figure, gathering their scatter numbers back into the safety of the stranger's green glow. They stood quietly, trapped in their awe as they looked to her to make the next move. Twilight concluded that the others didn't know who she was, before she could reveal the figure's identity. Apple Bloom pushed her way through the line of ponies a wide smile passing her lips. “Zecora!” She called out, lunging at the figure wrapping her arms around the figure's midsection.

The figure pulled her hood back, dark black and white beaded dreads fell all around her face. The once golden eyes faded to their original teal hue. A smiling face found the little filly, who was clinging to her. Zecora traced her fingers tenderly through Apple Bloom's red locks. The gesture caused the little filly to squeeze even tighter. Zecora looked up from Apple Bloom, her eyes tracing around the gathered group that lay before her in a semi circle. “Why do you wander in these woods? Away you go as fast as you could. This place is dangerous, far more than you know. Lingering here will be your doom, so go.”

“We need your help.” Applejack stated, looking back at Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy worked to tie a piece of Big Mac's t-shirt around her arm. Leaned against Pinkie, wiping the sap blood from her face. Twilight could see the flesh around her eyes starting to swell.

Zecora frowned and shook her head, her dreads sloppily bounced around. “Bitten they are, infect it's true. For them, there is nothing that I can do.”

“But...” Applejack started to say, when Twilight interjected.

“We know how to stop the curse and we'll be more than happy to share it with you. All we're asking for is shelter for just a little while.” Zecora pursed her lips tight taking a moment to consider her decision.

When she finally spoke, her words were strained and wary. “The truth. I believe, that you speak. It is the same truth that I seek. But madness, I think, is what brings you here. There is no sanctuary for you, I fear.” Zecora stepped away from the filly letting her finger's glide along Apple Bloom's jawline until the touch was broken. She backed away into the shadows of the woods.

“It's Discord! He's the one behind it.” Twilight yelped in a final moment of desperation to halt the zebra's retreat.

As Twilight was hoping, this news caused the zebra to slow her pace, glancing back over her shoulder. “Discord is to blame you say? Follow me to my home, this way. We shall devise a plan to make him pay.”

 


	11. Which Way is Witch

The main room in Zecora's hollowed out tree home was filled with the sounds of a slow bubbling coming from the large cauldron in the center of the room. The thick brown liquid gave off a spicy smell of ginger and cinnamon strong enough to tickle Twilight's nose. It was a warm, inviting scent that helped her relax. Twilight sat on the floor next to the fire. It felt nice to have dry clothes again. In fact for the first time all evening she felt warm on the outside and calm on the inside. It didn't even matter that the room was cramped from the number of bodies laying around.

Again Applejack stood vigilant by the window, looking to see if anything in the woods made a move towards the house. Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie leaned against each other in a pile on the other side of the fire pit from where Twilight sat. Braeburn leaned against the far wall with Big Mac, they were speaking in hushed tones, both of their faces were serious.

After Twilight finished telling Zecora about everything that happened. Zecora had very little to say on the matter of Discord's involvement. She and the fiend had only met a few times before, but that was enough for each of them to learn that they needed to grant one another a wide berth.  
Zecora didn't respond at all about everything that had been discussed, instead she quietly focused on caring for Rainbow Dash and Maude, who were both laying together in her bed. Zecora sat at their bedside administering some chewed herbs into each of their wounds. In no way was it a cure, but it would help fight the infection and keep the fever down. Rainbow Dash grimaced and swore under her breath as Zecora secured the bandage around her arm, but she didn't bother opening her eyes. This had been the first noise she'd made since Big Mac lay her in the bed. Her fever was already up causing her to drift in and out of consciousness and that worried Twilight. Scootaloo periodically dribbled water into her mentor's mouth, but instead of swallowing, it just dribbled down her cheeks soaking her tank top. However Maude managed to stay awake. She kept to herself mostly, only talking to Pinkie Pie and her pet rock.

There was no way of telling why one's infection would grow faster than the other without proper tests which there was no time for that now. With the speed of her deterioration the way it was, it was hard to tell how long Rainbow Dash would stay in her right mind. Shining Armor's transformation hadn't taken that long, while Spike had taken most of the night. There were just too many variables to venture any kind of an accurate guess.

Twilight sat looking at her locket for a long time, the metal was warm under her caressing fingers. When she opened it and gazed upon Shining Armor's face there was a twinge of sadness, but also happiness. She could see him in her mind as a young stallion working so hard to be a cadet. Twilight stayed up so late working on a gift for him that she fell asleep at her desk. When she woke up the next morning, she was in her bed laying under his coat. A brown velvet box rested on the pillow next to her head. The note had been sappy as they always were when they wrote to one another, but this one made her cry for some reason. Even now she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

“Darling, whatever is the matter?” Rarity's melodious voice brought about Twilight's gaze.

“Oh I was just thinking about Shining Armor.” Twilight angled the locket towards Rarity, so she could see the pictures.

Rarity lowered herself in the most graceful of fashion so she could sit next to Twlight “Oh that is just precious.”

“It was the first gift he every really bought for me with his own money. I felt so honored that I cried.” Twilight blushed at revealing such a private memory with her friend.

Rarity pressed a soft kiss to her warm cheek and whispered in her ear. “Keep that memory fresh in your mind, darling. Because that's what you, what we are all fighting for.” Twilight couldn't help but smile back, a whole new warmth coursed through her.

The moment was interrupted when Twilight heard Zecora moving. She stood from her seat beside he bed and stretched. They could all hear joints popping as she did so. Her hooves made a hollow sound as she wound her way around the bodies stretched out all over her floor to stand next to the cauldron. She reached into her mouth pulling a wad of chewed herbs she had tucked in her cheek, dropping it into the brown liquid.

Zecora's smokey voice washed over Twilight like a warm bath. “Your friends are ill, that much you know, I have no remedies that will stop the virus's flow. The blue one for sure, doesn't have long, the other however seems to be more strong.” Zecora kept her voice low as she spoke to Twilight. “So what will you do now? Face off a against Discord, but how?”

“All we have to do is find his home and then I have to play some stupid riddle game with him. After that he'll lift the curse.” Everything always seemed to fall in place when it's Twilight's mind, but when she spoke it aloud, it all sounded crazy.

“And if he wins?” She cocked her head, looking deep into the Alicorn's eyes. “Are you willing to yield?”

“He can't...I can't let him win. If I do, then I'll be letting down everypony in all of Equestria.” Sweat prickled every inch of her body at the thought that Discord could actually win. “Determination is all well and fine, but I suggest a back up plan this time.” Zecora pulled her cloak tight across her bare chest like a curtain over a window.

“There isn't any time to be coming up with a back up plan, I'm afraid.” Applejack finally spoke, obviously eavesdropping on the conversation from her post by the window. “Listen Zecora, I know you're trying to help and all, and believe me it's appreciated, but we really need to know how to get to Discord's place so we can finish this thing. That's the whole reason we came here.” Her voice carried an angry tone, despite the tired look on her face.

Zecora seemed unmoved by Applejack's forceful words, instead she stared at the filly for a long time before clearing her throat. “Fine, if my council you do not seek, then none will be given from me.”

The zebra walked across the room gracefully stepping around everyone. She paced along her bookshelf which took up the entire wall. Zecora rubbed her chin thoughtfully, until she found an old hand stitched leather bound book. Upon closer inspection Twilight could see the old weathered zebra strips along the leather binding. It took a moment for her to realize that the book was bound with the skin of another one of her kind.

“I know what thoughts you must be thinking, was a gift from one of my ancient kin.” She set the book down on a small table near the bookshelf, opening it to reveal a hallowed out section in the pages. Inside was a polished ivory pipe and a small burlap pouch.

Twilight studied the pipe, at one time the ivory had been white, now it had yellowed with age. Small etchings ran the entire length of the shaft. Designs and shapes that she couldn't quite make out, even if she could they were written in a language she never learned how to read. Her thoughts were disrupted by the questioning tone of the youngest Apple. “I hardly think now is a time for a smoke, Zecora.” Zecora let loose a breathy giggle, reaching out to ruffle the filly's curly hair.

“No, little one, this tobacco is magic, to find Discord's location is our tactic.” Zecora took a pinch of the green herbs from the pouch, packing it into smooth bowl of the pipe.

“Wait, you still have the use of magic, but how?” Twilight exclaimed stepping closer to the zebra, who was fishing a gold plated lighter from the pouch at her hip.

“Not exactly, as you can see. That's why only ancient magic is key.” Zecora placed the stem between her plump lips, igniting the lighter in one fluid motion. The embers caught instantly, a few drags filled the room with a thick green smoke. It carried the pungent smell of weeds, dirt, and sandalwood. It was strong enough to force Twilight to cover her nose with her shirt. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see the other ponies doing the same.

Zecora closed the lighter with a hollow click echoing in the recesses of Twilight's mind, the embers glowed a bright green, shining like a beacon that burned her eyes. It was the same green glow as the moon and the mist covering the ground. The room started shimmying as if Twilight just surfaced from a deep dive. A cloud of smoke embracing her, pulling her back down into the waters of her consciousness. Two glowing green eyes cut through the thick smoke, a voice whispered unto her in a tone that was as thick and smoky as the cloud that surrounded her.

The tone waxed and waned with a haunting melody. “Through the woods you travel, over the brush to a mystery, you must unravel.” Twilight was sped through the trees, the brush, and bushes. “To the edge of where the earth splits free, across a gap that only ancient eyes can see.” Twilight stopped sudden as the earth crumbled away under her feet, invisible hands pulled her down into the blackness below. “Atop a hill a house sits, where an ancient riddle fits.” Something halted her so quickly that her stomach churned. She hovered, held aloft so she could see a rickety shack, twisted and broke just like the being who lived there. “Not a goat, a deer, or lion whole, a creature lost to the lust for a soul.” The figure that held her in the air materialized. Discord coiled around her, squeezing the air from her lungs. “Older than ground he strode, before tales of good and evil told.” Discord leaned closer to Twilight, she was too weak to fight his advances. A crooked smile tracing his lip, his breath smelt pungent of weeds and sandalwood. “To face the wielder of this curse, you must learn of friendship first, or folly will be this discourse, you will lose to the one called Discord.” Discord unhinged his jaw and bit down onto Twilight's head, blackness engulfing her.

***

“NO!” Twilight screamed, flailing against the tight coils of Discord's body. When she opened her eyes, she stared deeply into the green wells of Applejack's eyes, who gripped Twilight's forearms so tightly they were sure to bruise, yet she could feel no pain. The only thing she could feel was a sharp throbbing in her horn, so painful it churned her stomach making her feel like throwing up.

“Take a drink, Sugar Cube.” Applejack held a cup of water to her lips, tipping it back.

The water wasn't cold, but at least it helped ease the nauseous feeling. Twilight swallowed, looking around the room. “What was that?” She asked in pained voice. Zecora didn't say anything, instead she just collapsed into her chair, her cloak falling open to reveal dull glowing runes that covered her entire body. She clutched the side of her head trying to squash the ache throbbing in her head.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were comforting Sweetie Belle, who was clutching her horn with a cool rag. Rarity clung to Braeburn and Fluttershy, her eyes were closed tightly as if she were battling a migraine. They were holding her so close, while Fluttershy rubbed her shoulders.

“Ancient magic...” Zecora began, grimacing as if the words she spoke hurt too much to get out. “...is nothing to play.” Her smoky voice came out in weak pants. “Only those born of magic..and strong of will, can survive it's pain.” She rested her head in her hands exhaling heavily.

Applejack looked around the room pursing her lips. She didn't need to say anything, Twilight knew that she hated magic, most earth ponies did, but since they'd met and spent so much time together, Applejack had come to accept it's necessity and even respect it. It was times like this that did little to stifle her inborn prejudices. “Are you alright, Sugar Cube?” Applejack's pet name cut through the pain in her head, bringing their gazes to meet.

“Yes...I just need to rest a little. My horn is killing me.” As Twilight spoke, she could see Applejack's impatiences getting the better of her, but managed to play it off with a cool smile.

“Take as much time as you need, sweetie. We need you in top form to help get us through this.” Applejack set the cup of water down on floor, before flopping next to her. She slipped her jacket off, laying it across Twilight as a make-shift blanket.

“Thank you so much.” Twilight yawned closing her eyes.

Once Applejack got cozy, she wrapped her arm across Twilight's shoulders. “C'mere you, rest your head on me” Twilight rested her head on Applejack's sturdy shoulder. The velvety fur there felt good against her cheek. Twilight could smell Applejack's sweat mixed with her natural scent and neither of them were offensive. If anything it helped lull her into a deep sleep, where she roamed the darkness of her weary mind.

 


	12. Fish and Friends

Darkness surrounded her on all sides, following her as she walked along a road that didn't seem to exist. Twilight moved toward a place that wasn't there. Naked and alone, her skin goose-flesh and taut from a growing chill. Every step she took plunged her deeper into the chill. A shutter moved through her, drawing her arms across her bare breasts, her nipples were so tight that they hurt at the feeling of her arms fighting to cover them away from the prying eyes that weren't real. A visible huff of breath was visible through chattering teeth. The further she walked, the further she was from where she was going, and cold grew worse.

“Why?” Her voice echoed out into the expanse of blackness around her. “Where am I?” She asked, but no one answered.

“Hello?” She called to no one. “I'm...alone. Where is everyone.” There was a pain in her chest with each painful thud of her heart slowing. It twisted in her chest sending a sharpness through her back. The pain was so overwhelming that it drover he to her knees.“Someone, please help me.” She cried into the void, and no one called back. Thump...thump...and then her heart stopped beating.

 

Twilight was brought from the darkness of her sleep by a soft kiss to her temple. Warm breath wash over her cheek carrying tender words.“It's time to wake up, Twilight.” She conjured the image of Shining Armor kneeling over her in bed, waking her in his sweet and nurturing way as he always did when they were younger. It brought a smile to Twilight's lips, her eyes fluttering open. Shining Armor's face melted away, Applejack's warm face took it's place. It hadn't been her brother at all, but Applejack who woke her from her nightmare.

All of her friends gathered around her, watching her sleep. Everything seemed normal for the first time in a long while. Had the whole evening been nothing more than a bad dream. Maybe Twilight did drink some of the hard cider allowing herself to get silly at the festival and passed out. Or perhaps she fell, hitting her head and now she was waking up in the hospital, all of her friends there to check on her. The pain in her head was more than enough to commiserate that theory, she wanted to laugh the whole nightmare business away. Lying on her chest, open, was her locket.

When she saw the picture of Shining Armor, then the tears in her shirt, the cuts on her arms and hands and the reality of everything came rushing back, crumbling the walls of her illusion down around her. Twilight searched the faces of her friends, none of them were smiling. They were dirty from head to toe and covered in same small cuts and bruises that she was. Even the very walls of the hut rebutted the lie she'd told herself. Twilight wasn't safe at home and that everything she'd dreaded had come to pass.

How long had she been asleep? Twilight looked at the watch on her wrist, the face plate was shattered and the hands were bent and crippled. A low grade chuckle escaped her lips. “It just seems like there's never enough time.” Her tactless joke wasn't rewarded with a laugh, but then again she hadn't expected one either.

“You've been sleeping for about twenty minutes, Sugar Cube. Sorry I couldn't let you sleep longer, but we gotta get move on.” Applejack stood from her crouch, offering to help Twilight up.

Twilight was pulled to her feet, grimacing at every aching muscle that twitched and groaned on her way up. She looked around the room finding each and everyone of her friends. Rarity knelt on the floor holding Sweetie Belle close. Apple Bloom was protected by a shelter built of Big Mac on one side and Braeburn on the other. Maude was stretched out on the bed, petting the rock that rested on her chest. Pinkie Pie sat next to her on the stool, leaning her elbows on the bed, humming a song that was making Maude smile. Pinkie Pie stayed incredibly quiet the whole time they'd been in Zecora's house.

Maude remained the only one she talked with and even then, it was only a few words. This was the quietest Twilight had ever seen her friend the entire time she'd known her, with good reason, the whole night had been filled with unimaginable horrors, each of them had seen plenty. Fluttershy was seated on the stool next to Rainbow Dash with Scootaloo sitting in her lap. They were checking on Rainbow Dash, who was sleeping uneasily. Her chest rising, but falling in a jarring fashion. Twilight knew it wouldn't be long before she changed and she would rather Scootaloo not be here to witness it.

The door opened, bringing everyone's eyes around to see who stepped through. Zecora slipped in, closing the door behind her. The glowing axe she carried disappeared into the folds of her cloak. There was a frantic pace to the way she moved. Something unpleasant must have taken place during her scouting run outside, or maybe she'd seen something that left her uneasy. Even her voice trembled when she spoke. “Your way is clear, I think, time for you and yours to vanish in a blink.” She pulled her hood back, her teal eyes darting around the room nervously.

Applejack thrust her hands into the pocket of her denim jacket. “Alright everypony, you heard her. Get you butts in gear. Braeburn, I want you to stay behind and...”

Zecora interjected. “No, stay here you can't, with these ponies' virus taint.” She paced the room to stand next to the ponies that lay in her bed. “I alone will care for them if I must, but the rest of you need to help this one.” Zecora jutted her chin towards Twilight.

Scootaloo lay out across Rainbow Dash. “I'm staying right here with Rainbow Dash.”

“You mustn't, it's...” Zecora started, but Scootaloo insisted that she wasn't going anywhere. Zecora's shaky gaze found Twilight, they were almost pleading for help against the child's insistence.

“Well, if she's staying then I am too.” Apple Bloom moved to stand next to her friend. “Come on Sweetie Belle, Cutie Mark Crusaders gotta stick together.”

Sweetie Belle hesitated looking into Rarity's eyes. “They need me, Rarity.”

Rarity pursed her lips, contemplating for a moment. Then she sighed. “Okay.” She whispered, hugging Sweetie Belle once more before offering the filly a gentle nudge toward her friends. “This seems as safe a place as any, I suppose.”

“This is madness, I will not be responsible for any impending sadness.” Zecora stomped her foot childishly. Twilight had never seen her so disheveled before, whatever she'd seen in the forest must have been dire.

“There's no changing her mind, Zecora.” Twilight could see the determination in the young fillies' faces.

“Don't worry, Zecora. I'll stay behind and help take care of 'em. They shouldn't be too much trouble.” Braeburn offered, resting a hand on the tall zebra's shoulder.

There was a raging conflict behind her teal eyes. but she just sighed her resolve away. “Very well I guess you choice is made, I can't convince you to go away.”

“Then it's settled.” Applejack chimed in, pacing towards the door. “I suggest we skedaddle and put this whole nasty business to rest.”

Twilight couldn't agree more. In her mind's eye she could see the way to Discord's hut as if she'd always known how to get there. It was hard to gauge the distance, but they could be there in a little over an hour if they kept a good pace.

“Y'all be careful.” Braeburn whispered, as Apple Bloom pulled from his grip to hug Applejack and Big Mac. The four of them shared an intense glance before Braeburn nodded. “Don't you worry none. I'll take good care of them.”

With that Applejack offered the same sharp nod, before opening the door disappearing into the darkness outside, Big Mac followed her out. Rarity gave each of the young fillies a soft kiss on the top of their head, whispering something encouraging in Sweetie Belle's ear. Then she walked out into the forest to join the others.

Pinkie Pie stood up and looked at Twilight. “I'm not going, I want to stay behind with my sister.”

Twilight wasn't surprised in the slighetest. They'd been thick as thieves all night, it just made her feel good to see confidence in Pinkie Pie's crystal blue eyes. Twilight moved to agree when she heard Maude's monotone voice call to Pinkie.

Twilight watched as Pinkie move to sit on the bed next to her sister. She could hear Maude whispering something in her ear, but couldn't quite make it out, but with each words she spoke Pinkie's smile grew wider. When Maude finished what she was saying. She touched her hand to Pinkie Pie's chest, causing Pinkie to nod confidently before planting a firm kiss on her sister's cheek. “I love you, sis.” She uttered, getting up from the chair. “Twilight, after some firm delegation Maude and I have decided that you can't succeed with out me, so I'm going too.” Twilight didn't know what to say, but was glad to see some remnants of her friend returning as she marched outside with the others.

Twilight made eye contact with Maude, who smiled. “Please take care of her, she'll need it.” The monotone voice carried the slightest hint of emotion, it was enough to bring a smile to Twilight's face.

“I will.”

As Twilight headed for the door, she stopped in front of Zecora, who was hugging herself under her cloak. “Promise me you'll take care of them.” The zebra's cold stare froze Twilight, the zebra's teal gaze narrowed to sharp points.

“No promise of safety will I make, them staying behind is a mistake.” Zecora's voice was as cold as her stare.

Twilight opened her mouth to speak, but Zecora turned away to check on Rainbow Dash, who was still lost in a deep sleep. Now that Pinkie was gone, Maude managed to slip away into a deep sleep.

Twilight moved towards the door, where Braeburn waited. “Please tell her I said goodbye won't you?” She whispered to him on her way by.

“I sure will, be safe and take care, Twilight.” His southern drawl and soft voice always betrayed the young buck's age. They shared a look before Twilight stepped out into the cold embrace of the woods. Braeburn closed the door behind her and she could hear him bar it from the inside. Twilight knew immediately that there was no going back now.

“Twilight, it's time for you to guide us to our destination, darling.” Rarity faked an upbeat tone, trying to be confident despite everything that happened. In a way it seemed to work, chasing away the darkness a little, even if it were for only a moment.

Twilight walked to the front of the group, Applejack filing in next to her, with Big Mac and the rest of them following close behind. Each step she took, she could hear the eerie, smokey voice singing in the recesses of her mind, helping her retrace the steps that she felt for sure she'd already followed earlier in the night. The zebra haunting words dogging her every step as they moved through the forest.

 


	13. Journey of a Thousand Steps

The group was silent as the moved through the trees, nothing but the symphony of the long dead leaves crunching under hoof. It was the only sound that existed in the world now. All the birds had flown, the small animals retreated in the safety of their hovels. Even the breeze seemed to forsake those that were left behind this evening.

Twilight was lost in thought about all those who were left behind. Her brother Shining Armor and Spike were the first two to fall victim to the illness and now there were only a few left. Pinkie Pie seemed to be doing better after Maude's kind words. Applejack kept her resolve as strong as ever. It was easy to see that Big Mac was lost in his own thoughts, worried about Apple Bloom and Braeburn Twilight imagined. Why shouldn't he, things were only going to get worse from here on out. Twilight's mind started to wander to that place she was trying to keep it from, but Applejack was already there to pull her back.

“You gotta stop blaming yourself for everything that happened. I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to have this talk with y'all.” A smile drifted to Twilight's lips as she looked over at the filly matching her stride. “Don't get me wrong, Sugar Cube, I'll tell you a hundred more times if you keep smiling like that.”

“Maybe you two should get a room, darling.” Rarity chimed in with a light-hearted giggle. She quickened her pace so she could walk next to Twilight.

“Well, if we do that Rarity, we'll make sure we get a big enough bed so you can join us.” Applejack added with a hearty chuckle.

“Oh the scandal, Applejack.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Pinkie Pie sped up so the four of them could walk together.

“About Twilight and I getting it on, while Rarity watches.”

Pinkie Pie gasped and shook her head. “No way, really? Does Big Mac know?”

Big Mac cocked an ear towards the gathered girls after hearing his name. “What?”

“Applejack and Twilight are talking about doing the horizontal nasty and Rarity is going to take pictures of it.” Pinkie Pie spit out all at one, Big Mac reeling at the content of her words.

“Oh for heaven sake.” Rarity exclaimed with a smile on her face.

Twilight glanced from one friend to the other, enjoying the feelings that there was another kind of life that could exist in the face of the epidemic. A warmth radiated from her heart to the rest of her body. “I guess having a good laugh is key to getting through even the roughest spot.” She mused

Twilight saw the smile fade from Big Mac's face once again, his lime green eyes drifting to the ground at his hooves. Twilight slowed her pace so that her and Big Mac could walk side by side. Applejack joining on the other side of her big brother. “Big Mac...” Twilight began, stopping when she saw his eyes drift to meet hers.

“I don't wanna talk about it.” Big Mac's lips drew to a frown.

“I know you don't want to, but sometimes you really have to talk about it if you want to feel better.” Twilight reached out and took his large hand, easily twice the side of hers.

“Talkin' never did any good.”

“Now bro, you know that ain't true. Granny Smith use...” Applejack puffed out her chest, but was cut short.

“Granny Smith ain't here is she?” Big Mac raised his voice very uncharacteristically, shooting her a stern look. The force of the action startled Applejack to the point her ears lay back.

“Bro...”

“I'm...I'm sorry Applejack, this whole evening has been, well it's been shitty. Granny told me that she wasn't feeling well back before I got Apple Bloom into bed. Something about a headache or something about her back. I can't even remember, but I just told her to hit the hay and she'd be right as rain in the morning.” The titan recalled, withdrawing his hands so he could thrust them into his pocket.

“Darling, you couldn't have known that she was sick.” Rarity tried to make him feel better, but he simply shook his head.

“You weren't there, you didn't see the look on her face when she went all crazy. She went after Apple Bloom! You didn't have to throw her down in the cellar and slam the door.” Big Mac started tearing up, he gripped his mouth and exhaled a ragged breath. “The look on Apple Bloom's face when I was trying to calm her down, it hurt...and there were no one there to help me through it.”  
“Big Mac, I'm sorry Brae and I weren't there for you. That was wrong of us, but this thing that's happening...it's terrible for us all.” Applejack touched his arm, slowing him to stand with her. “We all done shit we ain't proud of tonight. We've all made bad decisions, but right now we need to push through it. All that matters now is that we gotta do everything we can to stop this from getting worse, we can't let Discord win. That's the best thing we can do for Apple Bloom and Granny.”

“I don't know if I'm strong enough.”

“You will be, darling. When the time comes for you to be strong. You will be.” Rarity caressed her dainty fingers along his broad back.

“Quiet you guys, look!” Pinkie Pie backed away a few steps, pointing off into the distance.

There in the dark tangles of the forest was a pack of timberwolves, carrying the same posture the pack was larger than the group from before. They were infected to an advanced degree, it actually seeped through the cracks in their wooden pelts like gobs of green sap. There bodies twitched and shuttered violently as they started sniffing around, aware that a non-infected was nearby.

Applejack slipped down to a crouch with Twilight following her, lamenting the loss of their happy moment. Without further discussion they moved through the brush one after another trying to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to draw any further attention to themselves.

The journey now slowed to a crawl once again. Twilight could feel the cramps returning to her legs, pushing her to crawl on her hands and knees instead of crouching. The rocks and dead branches bit into her knees and hands, but at this point she didn't care anymore.

Applejack disappeared through a set of bushes in front of Twilight. She'd slipped down into a shallow ditch that seemed to grow deeper and wider the further to the right it traveled. Twilight hopped down next to her, rubbing her knees. The denim fabric was frayed and light specks of blood pooled at the small cuts. Applejack knelt down in front of her for a closer inspection. When she came up there was a disappointed look on her face that caused a guilty pang in Twilight's heart.

“We don't rightly know what's causing this virus thing that's going on. For all we know it could be coming right out of the ground, so you need to be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you, ya hear?” Twilight felt a burst of embarrassment rush to her face, like she was being scolded by her mother or Princess Celestia.

“I'm sorry.” Twilight uttered, rubbing the back of her neck.

“You don't have to be sorry, Sugar Cube. I just don't want anything to happen to you.”

“You both need to be quiet, we're not out of ear shot yet. Let's climb up on the other side and get going.” Big Mac was already pulling himself up on the other side of the ditch, pulling the bushes back so the others could follow.

Twilight went first feeling Applejack shove hard on her backside causing her to spill into Big Mac's lap. Then Pinkie Pie, who accidently piled on top of Twilight, forcing Big Mac let out a soft grunt at the sudden weight increase. Rarity followed after making sure to slip around the pony pile as best she can, grunting as a branch tore the butt of her pants. Applejack was the last one up, but she teetered on the edge clicking her tongue at what she saw.

“If your idea of quiet is shagging all my friends, I think you might be mistaken bro.” Big Mac snorted a laugh, covering his mouth with the back of his. It was a mix of a laugh and grunts from the two scrambling fillies fighting to get off of him. When they came to their feet it only took a few steps to find a break in the trees, noticing that they were thinning out.

It only too a few more steps and they were out of the trees all together facing an abrupt drop at a cliff. “We're here?”

An island set off from the rest of the world as if it broke free from the very ground and hovered above the black ravine. The island wound around like a unicorn's horn to a peak where a house sat. Nothing more than a rickety shack like the vision showed her, dark an hollow as the one who lived in it. It seem to exist in a different dimension all together tethered to their world by some unknown force. The sky around it looked like a child's painting, over sized yellow stars swimming in an unevenly painted black sky. The slap dash brown paint on the house bled into the cloud shapes that bordered the shack. The cloud shapes painted green so they looked like bushes. The ground was fine and powdery like chocolate cookie crumbs.

“Wow, this place is... So childlike.” Twilight's mouth went slack as she looked back at the others standing behind her.

“Perhaps if that child was demented. But it is a perfect representation of who lives here.” Rarity was uneasy at the sight of it, she looked both ways along the ravine. “Has anyone seen a way across, by chance?”

“There wouldn't be one.” Twilight words were grim. “Discord wouldn't need a bridge since he can fly. Yet another reason why the first thing he did was take away everypony's ability to use magic or fly. It's just another challenge for us to overcome.”

“Would you look at this?” Big Mac said, kneeling next to a tree that seemed be growing right out of the cliff.

“I reckon if you and I gave it a good go, we could knock it down to make a bridge out of it.” Applejack pulled her denim jacket off, her white tank top dirty from an evening of crawling around in the dirt. Twilight got a good glimpse of the filly's toned muscles. “Hold this for me, Sugar Cube.” Applejack tossed her jacket to Twilight before doing a few practice kicks, making sure her jeans weren't going to impede the force behind her kicks.

“I'll do linebacker, are you going to be kicker?” Big Mac spoke in their usual Apple family sports talk. It was something Twilight had heard them do a thousand times before on the farm, but had never known enough about sports to even feign interest in it. Big Mac pulled his vest off folding it over his right shoulder for padding.

“Sound good, bro.” Applejack fist bumped Big Mac on the way passed to lining up behind him. “Apple forty-two, Apple forty-two. Hut...hut...hike.”

As soon as she called hike, Big Mac charged from a crouched position his shoulder hitting the tree low and hard. The hit was so solid that the tree shuttered, raining down dead limbs, nuts, and leaves. It creaked under the force of his pushing. Just as it seemed like it wouldn't budge, he would grunt and push even hard. “Now!” He barked and Applejack darted up, she threw herself through the air, one foot resting square in the middle of Big Mac's back, the other foot struck the tree hard enough to send bark splintering out. The force of the kick was so severe that it pushed her backwards off of him and sprawling onto her back on the ground. The tree creaked hard and started to fall, Big Mac rolled out of the way as the roots that tore through the ground right where he'd been kneeling. The head of the tree struck the other island causing it to bounce dangerously before it settled into a perfect bridge.

“Hot damn, all in a days work, huh sis?” Big Mac did a push up and rolled on to his backside. Applejack still lay out on the ground where she fell.

“Speak for yourself. My idea of a day of work never had anything to do with fighting a soulless god and his horde of zombies.” Applejack sat up, dusting the grass and leaves from her hair, before putting her hat back on.

“Come on Applejack, just a little further.” Twilight pulled the filly to her feet, dusting off her back before helping her put her jacket on.

“I'll go first, if it can't hold my weight then we'll have to find another way across.” Before anyone could interject, Big Mac started across the fallen tree. It didn't shutter or move, but if did creak under his weight. Applejack sucked in a desperate breath of air, clutching Twilight's hand for comfort. Twilight grimaced as the bones in her hand creaked to the same tune of the tree.

For the most part the tree was healthy despite the odd colored bark. Big Mac was moving at a good pace, his arms stretch out as if he were an airplane, one hoof in front of the other. When he reached the crown of the tree, he just stepped right through them, pulling sticks away to clear a path for the others. Once his feet touched the dirt on the others side, Applejack finally exhaled. “Thank the goddesses.” She whispered, her voice choked with tears.

“Twilight, will go next.” Rarity said, giving her friend's arm a light squeeze. “Darling, just imagine that Big Mac is Applejack and keep your eyes on him and everything should go smoothly.”

“Oh har har.” Twilight shot her a cursed look, but smiled softly and took her first step on the tree. Big Mac stood at the other side with his arms held open wide as if he were calling her for a hug. Twilight kept her head up, shoulders back, and started walking daintily. It seemed that all of her princess training was finally coming in handy. With each step Big Mac's open arms grew closer and closer, to her nothing else existed except for that. When she stepped down, Big Mac rewarded her with a hug that she'd been so desperate to get to.

“Rarity, just walk like a lady and you shouldn't have any problems.” Twilight called across the ravine, her voice catching an echo through the darkened nooks and crannies below.

Rarity did as she was instructed to do, she was even more refined that Twilight. Her steps were quick and concise one after another like a tight rope walker. Her arms angled out to her sides as if she were ready to conduct two separate orchestras to their final crescendo.

When she stepped down on the other side, Twilight threw her arms around her neck in a big hug, they shared a lighthearted laugh before turning to see Applejack talking to Pinkie Pie, who was shaking her head and insisting that she saw something. Twilight could only hear their muted mumbles but couldn't make out any words. Finally Applejack rubbed the back of her neck and gestured to the log, before climbing up on the other end of it. They shared a few more words before she started walking across. It's as if the tree were a fence she'd traversed many times as a kid. When she reached the mid point Twilight noticed that the tree was moving, the far side where the roots were was dipping down slowly breaking away from the cliff wall. It was getting ready to fall.

“Run!” Twilight cried, her terror soaked voice split the night. Big Mac followed her gaze and gripped the tree in his big hands, if the tree fell and took his sister, he was going to go too.

Applejack dropped her careful heel-toeing and broke into a full run, sprinting across the log as fast as she could. The log started slipping from the ledge faster and faster until it finally broke free at the roots, falling into the gaping darkness below. Applejack jumped at the very last second, her stomach hammering the edge hard enough to force the air out of her lungs. Big Mac was already, pulling her up by the collar of her jacket helping her lay out on her back on the soft soil.

Twilight stared across the gap at Pinkie Pie, who stood hopelessly on the other side. She cupped her mouth and yelled across. “What do I do now?” Between Twilight's screaming, the log falling, and Pinkie Pie yelling there was no way the timberwolves had heard it.

Just then the bushes rustle near by, glowing eyes appeared from the shadows. The infected timberwolves had arrived and they were hungry. Pinkie Pie flinched as their howls tore through the night drawing more to the feast to come.

“Head back towards Zecora, run as fast as you can.” Twilight yelled after, but Pinkie Pie was already gone, several timberwolves pursuing her back into the woods. Twilight collapsed to her knees, hanging her head. She waited to hear Pinkie's cries, but none came.

“Darling, maybe she got away.” Rarity whispered, resting her hand on Twilight's shoulders.

“It don't matter either way. We have to keep going.” Applejack's voice was strained as she fought to regain her breath, she crawled over to Twilight on her hands an knees. “We gotta finish this, Sugar Cube. We've come so far and now that we're here, you gotta make sure you're ready for this.”

Twilight wasn't sure if she was ready to face the riddle game. Her track record for terrible decision was incredible. It didn't help that no matter what she did, her thoughts always found their way back to her friends. Did she even know what it meant to be a friend? Warm lips touched her forehead next to her horn. “We're right behind you, Twilight.” Applejack's breath was warm against her face. Her hands were strong as they lifted Twilight from the ground. “Let's finish this.”

Twilight opened her eyes, looking deeply into Applejack's. “Yeah, let's put an end to this terrible night.”

 


	14. The Confrontation

Luckily the hill wasn't as steep as Twilight initially thought it was going to be. Unfortunately with the way that the path wound around the hill it made the pace gruelingly slow. Their were so many wasted steps from one end of the coiling path to the next. Applejack lead the charge up the hill, Twilight fought to keep up with her, Big Mac and Rarity lagged at the rear of the group. Twilight could see that Rarity was wearing down, but there was something else in her eyes. Something that weighed heavily on her brow, it brought about a sad look in the blue oceans of her eyes.

At the final turn Twilight dropped back to join Rarity during the last leg of their journey to the house. “Are you alright?” Twilight tried to get a feel for where the filly's mind was at.

Rarity shook her head slowly, motioning her hands over her clothes. The classic lavender Carpis were torn and dirty, the short mid-rift t-shirt was stained with blood, one of the sleeves was missing from her silk button up over-shirt. “Just, I'm tired of be cold, dirty, and wet. I'm tried of being concerned for myself, my sister, and my friends. I'm just tired of feeling guilty because I want to think of something happier, something better.” Twilight looked her over, even with all the tatter and dirt Rarity always managed to look so beautiful.

“I know, I feel the same way.” Twilight took her hand, surprised that her hands were warmer than her own.

“I think we all feel that way, huh Big Mac?” Applejack turned around, continuing her walk backwards. Big Mac looked over his shoulder giving a nod with his confident 'eyup'.

“But if there's one thing I've learned tonight. If you need to think about something, for goodness sake make it thoughts about a happier time. Do it, if you think it's going to keep you from losing your mind.” Twilight explained, feeling Rarity's pace starting to pick up as if new life was breathed into her.

“Shoot, if you have a hard time thinking about the good stuff, just think about something naughty. Whatever get's you through, ya know.” Applejack graceful turned around, continuing to walk without slowing down.

“Something dirty?” Rarity asked, the green moon glinting in her blue eyes.

“Yeah, you know like stuff you wouldn't talk about in church. All those jokes you were making about me and Twilight rolling in the hay, have been a great distraction for me.” Applejack giggled, finally slowing their pace as they walked up the pathway to the porch of the house. Twilight saw that Rarity wanted to retaliate her disgust, but instead her mouth hung open as she studied the house in more leisure.

It's rickety shape creaked in the gentle breeze. It looked as if it could fall apart at any moment. When Applejack put her weight down on the first step it groaned. They all expected the front door to fly open and Discord be there to greet them, but no one came. Applejack hurried up the short flight of steps to the porch in a literal chorus of creaks and groans. “Strangest damn place...” Applejack mumbled under her breath. The rest of them followed her up crowding around the front door.

“Do you suppose he's home?” Applejack whispered as if the cur was on the other side of the door eavesdropping.

“Yeah, I think he's in there plotting a grand entrance for us.” Twilight pointed down to the mat at their feet, it read 'emocleW'. “See, I don't think he would have put this out unless it was meant just for us.

“True, well then let's not keep him waiting.” Applejack tried the door knob surprised to find that it was locked. “So much for the easy way.” Applejack rocked back doing a hard stomp right next to the doorknob, rewarded by a healthy crunch of wood and a shower of splinters scattering across the floor.

The door flew open revealing a dark living room that was as twisted and confusing as the rest of the house. Furniture on the ceiling, everything was painted white with black polka dots, that is with the exception of the purple one in the left hand corner of the room. The air was filled by a familiar smell. It was the pungent smell from the tobacco Discord smoked in her library earlier.

Twilight stepped into the living room first, giving it a slow scan. There was no sign of life in the room at all, even a thin layer of dust coated everything. If Discord had been there, he was long gone by now. Twilight saw a book sitting on an end table, there was something written across the cover in the ancient language of the Draconequus. She picked it up and tucked it under her jacket. Twilight wasn't sure what the book was for, but had an overwhelming feeling that it was important.

“Did that bastard fly the coop?” It was Rarity who swore this time, making everyone turn to look at her. It was not in her nature to let loose a profane as she said it was surely undignified. Twilight could only remember two times that she'd ever heard her say something like that in all the time she'd known here. The look on Rarity's fair face told that she'd been saving this one up all evening.

“I don't know.” Twilight cupped her mouth and shouted. “Discord! I'm here, come out so we can finish this nightmare.” It was quiet for a moment, then something moved in the room nearby.

Applejack stalked past moving towards the door. “I've had just about enough of this s...” The door ruptured off it's hinges, some of the bigger pieces struck Applejack, forcing her to cover her face and flail away. Discord stormed into the living room growling and panting and yet it wasn't Discord. It was merely a shell of him, something had gotten in, infected him, and he locked himself away in the hopes of finding a cure. The Frankenstein mix of his body was wracked with the virus, it was seeping through open wounds that dotted his body. A thin stream of the glowing poison dribbled from the corner of his mouth blackening the wooden floor at his feet. It was moving fast, heading straight for Twilight.

“Oh...what are...what are we going to do now?” There was listless sound in her voice, with that she revealed that she was done playing now. Her shoulder slumped and her body slipped to the floor on her knees.

“You're gonna pick yourself up and keep going.” Big Mac stepped between Discord and Twilight, throwing a hard punch into the side of the beast's face. It flailed back a few steps, then launched at Big Mac. “Get her out!” Big Mac yelled again, grabbing the back of Discord's head bringing his knee up to crack against his infected head. The hit was hard enough to shutter Discord's teeth, yet gave it opening it had been waiting for. The infected Discord bit down hard into the muscle of Big Mac's thigh. The stallion gritted his teeth stifle the scream in his mouth. A fountain of blood sprayed out all over the floor.

When Applejack saw what happened she hesitated, wanting to help her brother, but knew that there was little she could do without getting infected herself. Instead she ran to Twilight, pulling her to her feet and running out the door. They stopped on the porch when they heard someone screaming from down the road. It was Pinkie Pie running up the path swinging something wildly.

Rarity stepped out behind them. “What do you suppose that is?” The three of them simply stepped to either side of the door as Pinkie Pie barreled through the door in a flash of pink. There was a harsh shocking sound and Discord fell to the floor unconscious. Twitching as the current still flowed through him.

Pinkie Pie stood in the center of the room panting, her eyes snapping around the room frantically. “He was…infected.” She screamed, kicking his unconscious body hard in the ribs. “What are we going to do now?”

“Let's get back to Zecora's and figure something out there.” Big Mac started dragging himself out the door, where Applejack waited to help him to his feet. He was forced to lean on her for support.

“How darlings, in case you've forgotten the tree fell into the ravine?” Rarity gestured to the large expanse of the ravine.

“Which I tried to warn you about, not to be the one to say I told you so, but I did tell you so.” Pinkie Pie glared at Applejack as she stepped through the door, pulling it closed behind her.

“Alright, you were right, I was wrong, now can we drop it for Apple's sake.” Applejack almost stumbled down the stair under the weight of her big brother.

“Wait a minute. Pinkie, how did you get all the way here?” Twilight cocked her head, looking at the crazed look in the pink pony's blue eyes.

“There's a bridge of course. You guys didn't see it because it's invisible. Gosh.” Pinkie Pie walked by the group, twirling her shock baton as if she were a drum major.

“A what? An invisible bridge, how did you see it?” Twilight quickened her pace to catch up with Pinkie Pie. “And where did you get that thing?”

“This?” She asked holding out the stick, which Twilight nodded. “Well, I found this shack you see, when I was being chased by those timberwolf meanies. When I saw it I thought it was odd that a shack would just be sitting their at the edge of the ravine so I headed over there to take a look. Of course the timberwolves followed me. I ducked behind the shack and sure enough two out of the three of them went flying into the deep dark. The last one just landed on the thin air and started back after me.”

“And?” Applejack grunted under Big Mac's weight.

“And what?” Pinkie Pie shot a glance behind her.

“What did ya do with the last timberwolf?” Big Mac panted out, grimacing with each step.

“Oh, I ducked into the shack, found this shock doohickey and gave it the business of course.”

Twilight giggled, excited that Pinkie Pie was alright. “I'm glad you're okay, sorry you got left behind.”

“No worries. I'm sure you wouldn't have, if the tree bridge hadn't taken a plung.”

“You're right about that, Pinkie.” Twilight gave her a sincere smile.

“Now, let's get back to Zecora and figure out what we're gonna to do next.” Pinkie Pie, picked up the pace so she was in the lead. Rarity shot a gentle smile at Twilight as she passed by, clearly impressed with how things worked out for the pink pony in the end. The smile on Twilight's face faded as she shot a glance back at the struggling Applejack. There was a deep worry in her eyes, one that scared Twilight. This had been the first time Applejack looked like she was going to give up and Twilight wasn't sure if she had the words to reignite her spirit the same way that Applejack had been doing for her all evening.

 


	15. Time to Regroup

It took the group a long time to make it back to Zecora's house. At one point on the way back Rarity stopped the group so she could bandage Big Mac's leg to keep him from bleeding out. Twilight studied the wound and grimaced, the infection was spreading at an alarming rate. By the time they reached Zecora's house, Big Mac could barely stand.

Halfway through the journey back, Applejack was shouldering most of her brother's weight leaving weakened. Pinkie Pie moved to the front of the group so she could draw away any infected that crossed their path. Rarity worked her way through the brush acting as a scout ahead. This this time when she returned, Twilight could tell by the look in Rarity's eyes that something terrible was wrong. “What is it?” Applejack grunted leaning Big Mac against a tree so he could slid down into a sitting position.

“It's Zecora darling, all of her lights are off and there iss no sign of movement inside.” Rarity kept her voice quiet as to not alarm Big Mac. “Something must have happened. I hope Sweetie Belle is alright.”

“We need to stay calm for Apple's sake. We don't know if anything happened to them or not. They could be sleeping, or trying to lay low as to not draw attention to themselves. I'm sure Zecora and Braeburn have everything under control.” Applejack added, looking back at Big Mac, who had his head rested back against the trunk of the tree with his eyes closed.

“Why don't we just go check it out?” Twilight whispered back. “Someone can stay here with Big Mac.”

“Don't worry about me, it's not like I'm in any danger of the infected getting me anyway.” His voice was nothing more than a rumble now, he looked so tired and the red fur on his face was slowly because gaunt and gray.

“You stay here, big fella, and rest.” Applejack slipped her jacket off, laying it across Big Mac's chest. “Alright, follow me girls, stay alert.”

Applejack moved out in front with Twilight right behind her. Rarity was at her left, while Pinkie Pie was at her right. They moved in a low crouching run, covering a great deal of ground with minimal noise being made. When the came to the front door of the old hollowed out tree, things seemed calm and normal. The fire inside died out and the windows were dark. But there was no sign of any danger.

“Twilight, follow me up to the door. You get on one side and open it when I give you the signal. I'll be on the other side to look inside. If everything hunky-dory, then great, if not then I'll herd them out towards Pinkie and she can subdue them with her shock stick thingy.”Applejack whispered orders between the girls.

“And what about me, darling?” Rarity asked, her agitation about being excluded from the planing could be heard in her voice.

Applejack grabbed the book tucked under Twilight's arm and thrust it out to Rarity. “Oh I got it, take Twilight's book and brain any that get past Pinkie, got it?”

“Crude, but I like it.”

“Ah Applejack?” Pinkie Pie added. “What if the doors barred?”

Applejack pursed her lips and snorted. “I...didn't think of that. Well if it is then this'll be the shortest offensive strategy ever.”

On the count of three, the four girls went to work on the plan. Applejack moved up to stand on one side of the door, while Twilight took the other side. Pinkie Pie stood ready to take down any thing that came through the door with her shock baton. Rarity was right behind her with the heavy book clutch in her hands. Twilight turned the knob and prepared to push it open on Applejack's signal. With a sharp nod, Twilight flexed. “Don't open it!” A voice called from the bushes behind Rarity. Braeburn jumped out, with Scootaloo in tow, but it was too late.

Twilight opened the door and Zecora burst out heading straight towards Pinkie Pie, her hands straight out. The ear piercing shrieking died down to a gargled the moment Pinkie Pie touched her with the shock baton, holding it a little longer than she had too, making sure the infected zebra was out before Pinkie Pie let her settle into the dirt. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy filed out next in the same fashion, so fast that Pinkie Pie hadn't had time to recover before she was taken down in a rainbow flash. The two rolled on the ground, Pinkie Pie wrestling to escape. Fluttershy headed straight for Rarity.

“Oh dear, I'm so sorry for this.” She hammered Fluttershy as hard as she could with the book, sending her sprawling on the ground in her flowery spring dress. She settled on the ground out cold.

Braeburn managed to pull Rainbow Dash away from Pinkie Pie, only to be shocked by proxy when she lit her up. Both of them crumpled to the ground, but Braeburn managed to hold on to his consciousness, if only barely.

Applejack stepped in front of the door only to beat a hasty retreat, Maude sauntered out the front door in her slow fashion, she was clutching her pet rock in one hand, the other outstretched. Even her moans sounded monotone. Applejack prepared to take her out, but Maude just moved past her. She was heading straight for Pinkie Pie, who just stood their staring with wide eyes. “No.” She whimpered as Maude opened her mouth letting another monotone moan slip out.

“This wasn't what was suppose to happen Maude, you were suppose to get better.” Pinkie Pie blinked, tears running down her face. She lifted the end of the baton placing it right between Maude's breasts, yet the gray faced pony kept coming. Pinkie Pie shook her head and pushed the button. Maude let out a low monotone cry that gargled out before collapsing on the ground next to Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie slipped to her knees and wept into her hands.

Applejack fell back a few steps shaking her head. “No...no. Please god no.” Apple Bloom came darting out of the house in a flurry, her arms outstretched and hungry. She was gaunt and her eyes glazed in the same milky white film that had begun to haunt all of them. Just as the infected filly was about to over take her big sister, Big Mac limped up catching her small body in his arms. Furiously she bit into his shoulder over and over again, but was strong enough to break the skin. “Easy there little girl.”

“Ah shit, cuz. You too?” Braebune almost whimpered, his face melting into a pained sadness.

“Eyup. but it's alright.”

“How can you say that?”

Rarity grunted and sighed out. “Because he's right.”

Twilight looked at Rarity and gasped. During the commotion no one had noticed tiny Sweetie Belle slipping out the door, making her way to Rarity, sinking her teeth into her big sister's hand. No one made a move to help her, the damage had already been done. Rarity just winced and held the little filly there. Sweetie Bell gnashed her teeth still sinking them into her hand. “Oh god, I'm so sorry, Rarity.” Twilight sighed, her voice was nothing more than a shuttering breath.

“Don't be, the worse part of this evening has come to pass.” Her blue eyes glancing down at her infected little sister. “And soon I won't have to worry about any of this, it's you that you should be sorry for, darlings.”

Everyone just stared at her for a long moment. Twilight could see a second of shared jealousy between them all. Truer words had never been spoke before and it hurt to hear them out loud. In the end, would any of this matter at all.

“Let's put them back inside and I'll keep an eye on them for as long as I can.” Big Mac said, carrying Apple Bloom towards the house.

“No sweetie, we'll take care of them.” Rarity finally managed to get her hand away so she could pick up little Sweetie Belle. “Come on little one, time to go inside. It's getting cold out here.”

Braeburn bent down and grabbed Zecora dragging her towards the house, while Pinkie Pie retrieved Maude, pulling her along the ground by the hands. Applejack cradled Fluttershy carrying her into the house. Twilight saw Scootaloo trying to drag Rainbow Dash into the house all by herself. She grunted and heaved as hard as she could, tears welling up in her eyes.

Twilight took one of Rainbow Dash's arms, helping the little Pegasus pull her mentor into the house. “No one should bare this burden alone, Scootaloo.”

“I know...” She grunted as she put her back into it. “...But she's like my big sister and I couldn't keep her safe.”

“No one is truly safe right now. We were wrong for pretending that we could be.”

When they finally cross the threshold, Twilight could see Big Mac and Rarity wrapping a bed sheet around Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, tying them together back to back so they couldn't hurt anyone, or more importantly themselves. Zecora, Maude, and Fluttershy were being tied together by Applejack, she made sure the knot was good and tight to keep them from breaking free. Braeburn moved over to help with Rainbow Dash. He bound her hands with a piece of rope he'd found, it was an unpleasant thing for Scootaloo to watch, but she refused to look away, tears streaming down her face the whole time.

“You don't have to prove anything.” Twilight said, resting her hands on Scootaloo's shoulders.

“I know, I just...wanna be strong like I know she is.”

When everyone was restrained and as comfortable as they could be. Big Mac sat down with Rarity to his back. “Now our turn.” He was tired and fading fast, any moment now and he would change into one of those unstoppable infected. There wasn't much time.

“Oh Big Mac, I'm so...” Applejack started to say, her fingers playing down his cheek sadly.

“There ain't no time for this Applejack. I don't want to hurt anyone, so you need to get on this.”

“But...” Applejack dropped the rope at her feet and shook her head.

“Applejack!” He looked up at her with his milky green eyes twitching, his eyebrow lay back in sadness. “I love you girl, be strong, cuz we all need you more than ever now.”

Applejack picked up the rope and started wrapping it around them making each coil as tight as the last, pulling it even tighter one final time before tying the knot. When she stepped back, a quiver came to her voice. “I love you too, you big goof.”

Big Mac let out a low moan, turning his head to look at her. Then he lurched and pulled against the rope snapping wildly. Applejack didn't run, she didn't back away, she didn't even flinch. She just stood there looking at her brother's desperation to get at her.

“Let's...go.” Her voice was strained as she tried to speak. Applejack turned away, walking out the door. Twilight followed right behind her, when she tried to ask if she was alright. Applejack fell to her knees, breaking down, her shoulders hitching with her sobs. Twilight's heart ached for her, she knew exactly how it felt to lose a brother. She slipped down behind her friend, wrapping her arms around her waist holding her closely. Applejack didn't fight, didn't even move. If anything she just cried harder.  
  


The torrent of tears passed after a several minutes and once they were done Applejack seemed to feel better. She ran her fingers slowly along Twilight's giving it a soft pat. “I'm alright now, Sugar Cube. I've been holding that in all night. Who'd a thought. I guess it does feel better just to let it all out.”

Twilight didn't say anything, she just got to her feet her gaze finding the others. All of their eyes were on her, each of them looking for guidance from their princess. The thought made Twilight's mouth go dry, this was one of the moments that she feared most of all. Each decision she made all night had lead them deeper and deeper into trouble. Any more decisions she could make would only turn out worse.

“I...I'm not going to ask you to follow me, because I don't really know what I'm doing. But what I do know is, I'm going to Canterlot and see if the other princesess have had any more luck then me. I'm sorry that I can't be the princess you deserve, I wish I could be.” Twilight turned towards the direction of Canterlot, she could see the castle through the trees, silhouetted by the green moon way in the distance.

“You are the princess we deserve.” Applejack got up from the dirt. “I've believed in you since the very beginning and that ain't gonna change”

“I don't know you as well as I'd like to, but my family thinks your the bees knees. So shoot, I'll follow you anywhere, except maybe back to Ponyville.” Braeburn rested his hand on Applejack's shoulder.

“I wouldn't admit this to just anypony, but you're my favorite princess.” Scootaloo stepped up, taking Twilight's hand. “I don't know how much help I'll be, but I'll do my best.”

“There's something quirky about you that I like. I've always like it. You never run from the spoopies that bump in the night. Solid like a rock and if there's one thing a Pie knows, it's rocks.” Pinkie Pie picked up her baton and rested it on her shoulder. “I'm with ya.”

“Thank you all so much everypony. I couldn't do this without you.” Twilight's heart throbbed in her chest, a quiver ran through her entire body. It was true that she didn't know what was going to happen, but she felt better knowing that she was going to have friends watching her back.

 


	16. There Was Nothing You Could Have Done

Twilight had been leading the group solely by guess work. For a long while she'd been able to see the silhouette of Canterlot in the distance, the silhouette was swallowed up by the thick trees long ago. It threw them into darkness, even Braeburn's flashlight did little to cut through the shadows. The underbrush growing thicker slowing their progress until they reached a row of tall, thick thorn bushes Twilight halted the group so she could rethink their path ahead.

“Glory be, these woods are ticker than Granny Sol's Molasses in the winter.” Applejack paced back and forth along the wall of thorn bushes. Twilight could see little bloody slits riddling her bare arms, from the sharp bushes they'd already traversed. “Damn, I shoulda went back for my jacket.” She cursed, it had only been the twentieth time she's sad that since they'd run into the denser part of the forest.

“Easy, Cuz, you're going to get your tail in a knot. Just sit down and take it easy for a minute.” Braeburn slipped the flashlight into his back pocket and started scouring the ground for something.

“All I wanna do is get a move on, but...” Applejack argued, but didn't turn down the offer to take a seat. As soon as she was comfortable, Scootaloo moved to join her. Applejack guided her to sit in her lap so she could make the filly more comfortable, wrapping her arms lazily around her small figure. Scootaloo remained dreadfully quiet ever since they left Zecora's house. Twilight wanted to ask her what happened, but didn't want to put her in the position to talk about something she wasn't ready to discuss.

“We could go around.” Pinkie Pie's gaze followed the whole row of the bushes that disappeared into the darkness a few away.

“I think that might take too long.” Twilight rubbed her cheek feeling something wet there. When she looked at her hand she saw a dull blotch of blood. One of the thousand branches they'd climbed through, must have gotten fresh with her. If it would have happened any time before this night the sight of blood would have made her nauseous, but now she'd seen so many terrible things that she was numb to the sight of a few drops of blood.

“I'm going through 'em.” Braeburn started chopping through the heavy brush with a stick he'd found. Branches snapped, splintering, pieces flew everywhere, forcing him to raise a hand to guard his face from flying debris.

“Sounds better than anything I could come up with right now.” Twilight sighed, it had been an easy enough plan to come up with, but she'd been so weary that her brain wasn't functioning as well. Instead she knelt down in the cluttered dirt to rest. It wasn't ideal but then again nothing had been the whole night.

“So Braeburn...” Applejack started, but stopped as Scootaloo shifted against her chest, readjusting to get comfortable.

“Are you...” Braeburn grunted taking a few more swings. “gonna say something...or what?” A huge branch cracked free from the bushes, allowing him to pull it away and toss it aside, before going back at it.

“What happened back there?” Applejack blurted out. It was clear that she could feel the young filly's eyes moving up to look at her, but she avoided looking back.

Braeburn grunted pulling another large branch free from the bushes. In a wide swing he threw it to the side. He was panting heavily, sweat soaked his dirty t-shirt. His large green eyes were easy to read, he didn't want to talk about it. “It got bad, that's all you need to know.”

Applejack opened her mouth in the attempt to draw more information from him, but Braeburn went right back to work on the bushes. “Listen, cuz, I know you did everything you could to keep them safe.”

“You don't know shit, Applejack.” Braeburn stopped chopping on the branch and wheeled around to look at her. His voice peaked so suddenly and cut so sharply that the rest of the group jumped. “Zecora got bit. She got bit while she was out on her walk about. We didn't know until it was too late. She pulled me aside, showed me the bite.”

“What?” Twilight stepped forward, resting a hand against Braeburn's chest, bringing his eyes to meet hers.

That's why Zecora had been acting so strange right up before they left. Why she refused the help so adamantly. Why had she kept her infection a secret? Zecora was well aware of what would happen when she finally shut down. Which brought Twilight back to her original thought stream from so long ago. How did the infection work exactly? How had Spike gotten it in the first place? Why did he change so slowly, but Shining Armor changed so fast? There had to be an answer. Twilight was ripped away from her thoughts when Braeburn started talking again.

“She tried to warn me, so if anything happened I could take care of her. I'll be damned if she didn't change while I was busy trying to restrain Maude, that's when shit got crazy. Rainbow Dash got Fluttershy. I heard the screen and turned to help, Maude slipped away from my grip. I tried to get the fillies out, but She got Sweetie Belle. I grabbed Scootaloo and when I turned to get Apple Bloom, Zecora already had her. It was total screw up on my part.” Braeburn hung his head, before slipping down to his knees, his whole body was shaking. Tears rolled down his face, but he refused to let go.

“No it wasn't.” Scootaloo got up, moving to wrap her arms around the stallion's neck. “You saved me, didn't you?” Braeburn didn't speak, he just wrapped his arms around the tiny filly holding her close.

“I just wish I coulda done more.”

“There's nothing more you could of done, cuz. Zecora shoulda told us she'd been bitten.” Applejack got up from her place in the dirt, picking up the stick that Braeburn been using to cut through the brush and started back to work. “We...can only...focus on getting...to...Canterlot for right now. One...step...at a...time.” She was swinging so hard that it interrupted her vocalized thought.

“Yes, whose to say that Celestia and Luna haven't already figured out a cure and is already distributing it to the citizens of Canterlot.” Twilight beamed, the idea, albeit comforting was a little far fetched, but the princess sisters still wielded incredible power that even Twilight wasn't aware of, so there was still a chance that they could have things under control.

“Boy howdy, wouldn't that be...a load off.” Applejack added, as she pulled a heavy branch out of the bushes, tossing it aside.

“Do you really think it's possible, Braeburn.” Scootaloo leaned back so she could look into his eyes.

“Shoot, anythings possible when magics involved. You saw that crazy thing Zecora did with pipe. I'm sure Celestia has even older magic than that.” The optimism was catching, a wide smile slid across the little filly's face.

“Shh you guys.” Pinkie Pie whispered, picking up her baton from where she leaned it against the tree. Applejack stopped chopping, cocking an ear towards the noise coming from somewhere in the distance. Braeburn shifted from his knees to a crouch ready to run if he had to.

Twilight crouched next to Braeburn and Scootaloo, trying to stay out of sight. “What did you hear?”

“I don't...” Pinkie Pie started, but something screeched from off in the distance then it stopped. It didn't sound like the howls of a timberwolf, or any other forest creature they'd encountered. There was something familiar about it, but they hadn't heard it in a long time. Then something moved in the bushes about a hundred yards from where they were. Every muscle in Twilight's legs tensed as a small voice in her gut whispered for her to run. Something wicked was coming this way and they were all in grave danger.

“Oh my gosh, we gotta go, guys.” Pinkie Pie whispered, crouching down out of sight slowly backing away. What had she seen that they couldn't, Twilight wondered, it was enough to bead sweat on her brow.

Applejack crouched down and slunk out from the bushes, she held her stick tightly so she could use it as a weapon. There was no telling how deep they'd cut through the bushes and even less way of telling how much deeper they had to go, but there was no time left for chopping. They were going to have to find away around if they wanted to make it through.

Another screech tore through the dense wood. This time it closer than the one they'd heard before. It was joined by another and then another. A herd of whatever they could be were coming for them. Twilight started to pant, the fear pushing it's way up into her throat. Her trembling eyes met Applejack's and then Braeburn's. He was already whispering for Scootaloo to wrap her arms around his neck. Pinkie Pie was already backing towards the rest of the group holding her Baton ready. They were going to have to make a run for it...before it was too late. Twilight prayed that it wasn't already too late for them to escape.

 


	17. The Darkness

Twilight pumped her arms and legs as fast as she could, a new rush of strength and energy that she'd not known she possessed surfaced with in her, pushing her to escape. Jumping over downed trees, dodging around bushes that barred her way, she felt like she could do anything, except look back over her shoulder to see if the rest of the group was still following her. Her ears were keen, thanks to the rushing blood that pumped into them. She didn't have to look back to hear the tell tale signs that her friends where right behind her. From the panting, to the rustling of bushes and leaves taking solace in the fact that her friends were keeping up with her, unfortunately so were their pursuers. Intermittently she could hear the screeches of the infected ponies sprinting through the trees behind them. These ones were different than any they'd encountered before, they'd evolved into something otherworldly, something demonic.

When Twilight first saw them, the fear gripped her so hard that she threw up, but that was all she had time for before Applejack pulled her along as they ran. The infected ponies' fur had turned a ghostly shade of pale. There eyes sunk into black wells in their skulls, each holding a single glowing green orb. Green poison seeped from every orifice allotted. Once upon a time Twilight could have recognized them for who they were, but now they'd changed beyond the point of recognition and became nothing short of a nightmare.

The wall of thorn bushes stretched on forever, as if they'd been magically grown as a barrier to keep ponies from getting to Canterlot through the Everfree Forest. If that were the case, Twilight had never been told about it.

Ahead of her a large bush came into view, there was no way to avoid it so she raised her arms to cover her face and felt the branches tear into her. They cut and bit into her hands, tore her over shirt to shreds. Her jeans snagged, but the the force of her sprinting broke her free in the same instance. Then she was free of the bushes, free of the forest...and the earth fell away.

There was a ravine in front of her, she halted her run, but the inertia carried her a few more feet. Her hooves bit into the dirt slowing her down, but when she stopped she stood abruptly at the edge looking down into a rushing torrent of water below. The fall may have been only fifty feet or less, but it would be enough to crush her if she fell. The adrenaline pricked every nerve in her body, while her fear of heights swelled every blood vessel, it made her skin crawl and itch all at the same time. If she'd had anything more in her stomach, she would have ejected the rest of it.

Twilight settled back on her feet taking a step away from the edge when she heard a muffled cry from behind, the scraping of hooves in the dirt. One word slipped through her lips. “Shit.” And then she felt the impact. The world was spinning out of control as she fell towards the water below. Shapes flashed before her eyes. Applejack was falling. Pinkie Pie wasn't far behind her. Scootaloo clutched Braeburn, flapping her little wings as hard as she could, but it was no good.

Then the icy fingers of the water enveloped Twilight. The hit had been so hard that it felt like her body broke, the air was force from her lungs. A pain that tingled every inch of her body, then she was pulled into darkness.

 

It was the same darkness that she'd walked before, the icy path that lead to the nowhere of her mind. This time the cold was so bad her flesh under her fur was turning blue. Her hair frozen to the point of breaking if she touched it. Yet she continued her pace towards the end of nothing and nowhere.

Something was different this time. When she turned her head, Spike walked next to her. He looked up at her with his big trusting eyes, it brought a smile to her chapped lips, cracking them. On her other side was Shining Armor, who shot back a smirk and a glance with his confident eyes. Twilight felt a warmth pushing through her, it chased the deeply embedded chill away from her heart. When Twilight looked back over her shoulder she saw her friends marching behind her. Each of them smiled when she glanced at them. They returned their unspoken affections with nods, smiles, and winks, it made the warmth grow, spreading through her. She was no longer cold, the dark pathway was getting warmer and for the first time since she entered this world of nothingness, she felt whole again. Twilight felt like her destination was growing closer as if her nightmare was coming to an end.

A green light appeared in the distance. Just a single green orb that grew closer with each step she took. It was gaining speed towards her, her journey was coming to a close. Then the light engulfed her and was gone in the same brief second casting her back into darkness.

“What happened?” Twilight's voice echoed through the expanse.

“You let us down, that's what.” Spike stated. When she looked at him his figure was changing. The infection was moving rapidly through his body. The once plump dragon grew slimmer, more gaunt. His scale paling until she could barely recognize his new mutated form. Then the glow dimmed from his eyes. His skin flaked away until he was nothing more then a skeleton and then he fell to dust and was gone. A shaft of cold struck Twilight's heard, like an arrow shot to kill.

Rarity took Spike's place, marching in time with Twilight so they had to lock eyes. “Really darling, you were the smartest of us and yet you couldn't quite keep us informed. Mighty selfish, if I say so myself.” The same decaying effect happened to her as well.

Twilight looked away, not wanting to see the unicorn's mutation, but instead her gaze met with Shining Armor's gross skeletal form. “Thanks to your incompetence Twily, I'll never see my wife again. I'll never see my foal born.” Then he melted away into dust and was gone.

Twilight closed her eyes tightly. “I tried my best.”

“I'm sure you did.” Fluttershy's mousy tone, forced Twilight to open her eyes. Slowly the lithe Pegasus started melting away, her eyes sinking into her skull.

“But your best wasn't good enough.” Rarity chided, pulling Twilight's gaze towards her. Then she was gone into a pool of dust to be trampled by the ponies marching behind them.

Apple Bloom ran to match Twilight's pace, panting as the small filly looked up at her. “I can't believe my sister likes you. All she ever talks about is Twilight this and Twilight that, bleh. You'd figure for as smart as she is, she'd figured out that you're worthless, selfish, and...” Apple Bloom's melted away before her thought could be finished. An icy hand clutched Twilight's body, freezing her in place.

Slowly she turned around and looked at the thousands of ponies that had marched behind her. They were looking to her for guidance. There eyes pleading her to be lead from this terrible virus that plagued them. The longer Twilight went without speaking and angrier they grew. The more they decayed and melted away into piles of ash. Now the darkness was full was small piles of bone dust. It looked like a winter wonderland of all of her friends decayed body.

“...Winter Wrap Up. Winter Wrap Up...gimme some holiday cheer.” The voice was warm and soothing, a beacon of hope in an otherwise doomed world of Twilight's mind. When she turned to look, Applejack sat on the edge of wooden wash tub, her eyes closed, her lips drawn tight while she hummed. Her naked form tone and muscular, yet soft in all the right places. Years of hard work shone in every muscle, cut, and scar across her body. Hundreds of small freckles dotted her body like a star lit sky. Her green eyes opened and she found Twilight, smiling briefly before closing them again, going back to humming and washing her body. She lathered her arms and legs with a coarse looking sponge, leaving trails of thick apple scented bubbles in it's wake. Gliding up along one arm, and then the other working the soap in.

“Enjoying the show, Sugar Cube?” She asked, her tone was sweet and warm like fresh apple pie. Applejack used this tone so sparingly that it was like a small gift when she did.

Twilight blushed at the implication. “Yes, this has been the happiest I've been in a long time.” Her voice cracked from the chill in her throat.

Applejack's smile faded as she cocked her head at Twilight. “Happiest you've been. Ah hon, it isn't always about you.” Another cold shaft struck Twilight's heart, it twisted slowly with each word Applejack spoke. “I didn't want to believe Apple Bloom when she said you were worthless, selfish, and you thought you were better then everypony else.” She got up from the side of the tub and paced towards Twilight, each step brought on a slow decay. “ But when you say stuff like that, it really shines through.” Applejack's skin faded in color, Twilight held up her hand to stop her from coming closer. “This night's been hard on all of us. We've lost friends and family. We needed you to be there for us, but...” Applejack's eyes were covered in a milky white film, the red rings forming along her eyes lids. The infection swelled within her.

“Please Applejack...stop...” Twilight begged, choking on her own frozen tears.

But Applejack kept walking. “We all looked to you for guidance, but you spend so much time worrying about messing it up, that you just shut down.” Her eyes slowly sunk into her head, the glowing green hue of the poisonous virus cut through the milky film that covered her eyes. “Any plan, is better than none and right now, we need you.”

Applejack stood before Twilight in her fully mutated for. Her lips pulled away from her teeth, green drool dripped down from the corner of her mouth burning into Twilight's skin. Applejack gripped the Alicorn's biceps sinking her long claws into the soft flesh. “Twilight...” Her voice gurgled up from the cavern of her throat. It was voice that shrieked like nails on a chalkboard. “My heart is in your hands, babe. Only you can save me...us.”

“How?” Twilight whimpered, looking up at the figure she could not longer recognize.

“Sav...” The demon tried to say, but was overcome by the hunger. Lurching forwards to bit down on the tender flesh of Twilight's throat. Icy liquid gushed from the fresh wound cover them both. Twilight could feel her esophagus crushed in the creatures powerful jaws. She couldn't breath, she was dying.

 


	18. Snatch a Quick Breath

“Twilight!” A voice ripped through the blackness that engulfed her. The world was rushing around her like a storm at sea. Everything was ice cold and she couldn't feel her body. Then in the dark someone was crying, no sobbing. What could cause someone to weep so hard? Ice in her veins had stopped the drumming of her heart. Was she dead?

A warmth touched her lips, breathing in a warm summer breeze into the dark recesses of her torment. It was hot enough to thaw the frost that bound her to the icy grave. The warmth was gone, replaced by a driven thrust to her breast bone. Twilight could hear the ice cracking, breaking away, and then came a thump. So hard that I pained her ears. It pinched her sinuses and temples. Another warm kiss, a warm summer breeze and then...

 

Twilight gasped and coughed up a thick bubble of warm water, it ran down each side of her face. The world was still dark, she was too afraid to open her eyes. “Oh my gosh, she's alive.” Another voice choked through tears, the sobbing had stopped by this point.

“Easy now, Sugar Cube.” It was the voice that had said her name, calming, reassuring. It must be Applejack, it could only be Applejack. Then Twilight's limp body moved, rolled onto her side by strong hands. Coughs rattled her very existence to the core, it hurt her shoulders her spine, and sent a throb through her head. A heat engulfed her, churning her stomach, and she vomited. Not once, but two more times. Nothing more then hot river water flowed from her, she coughed desperately a few desperate times and rolled onto her back again trying to catch her breath.

There was one last movement, before Twilight opened her eyes. Her head rested in the soaked lap of Applejack. She could see that the strong filly had been crying by the bloodshot eyes that searched her face now. The concerned eyebrows waiting to hear a word, anything that told her she wasn't too late. “Applejack...” Twilight whispered, and the filly clutched her tightly sobbing into her already soaked hair.

“Oh goddess, I thought we lost you. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you.” Applejack sobbed painfully into the side of her head.

“I'm...alright. Thank you.”

Scootaloo jumped down from the stone she'd been sitting on, throwing her arms around Twilight's mid section. Another set of warm hands drummed on one of her frozen arms. Lastly a strong hand rested on her thigh. When she tore herself away long enough to look, her friends were all smiling at her. The desperate looks melted away, replaced by happiness.

“Welcome back, Twilight Sparkle. You sure had us worried.” Braeburn said, placing his hat to his heart.

“What happened?” Twilight asked, her short term memory having trouble catching up to everything that had happened.

“We fell off the cliff of course.” Applejack chimed in. “And got swept down river for a time.”

“And I saved you.” Scootaloo added.

“That she did. You got hung up on a rock in the center of the river. So Scootaloo came up the idea to make a pony bridge.” Braebun chuckled, ruffling the small filly's hair.

“Braeburn was the anchor and little Scootaloo was the hook. Then we all pulled you up on the shore.” Pinkie Pie huffed happily like an excited dog.

“Thank you, sweetie. Thank all of you. If it hadn't been for you, I'd be dead now.” Twilight slowly sat up, running her fingers through Scootaloo's spiked hair.

“Aw shucks it was nothing. You'd done the same for any of us.” Applejack ran the back of her hand along Twilight's face.

In the back of Twilight's mind she heard her own voice utter. 'I'm not so sure I would have'. But she stopped herself before saying it out loud. The remnants of the darkness from her nightmars still dwell fresh in her mind, she had to fight harder not to let it haunt her waking hours as well. “How long was I out for?”

“Not that long, we managed to get you breathing shortly after we rescued you.” Applejack reached up to adjust her hat and flinched at remembering she'd lost it somewhere in the river.

“Good. What happened to things chasing us?” Twilight looked around at the group.

“I'm not sure, Braeburn was the one bringing up the rear.” Applejack looked to her cousin.

Braeburn slicked his wet hair and thought for a moment. “I didn't see 'em, but I reckon they broke off pursuit once they saw us fall. They might not be as stupid as we think they are.”

Twilight nodded and cleared her throat. “That's unfortunate for us I suppose. At least we've lost them for now.”

“That's not all, Sugar Cube. Look at that.” Applejack shifted out of view so Twilight could see the silhouette of Canterlot castle.

The river must have carried them a great distance, because they were infinitely closer to their destination now. It ignited a flame of determination in Twilight. One that started to warm her frozen body. Slowly she fought to get to her feet. Applejack took one of Twilight hand, pulled her up as she got to her feet. Scootaloo grabbed the other one as the both pulled her to her feet.

“It's a miracle.” Twilight whispered, tears welled in her eyes threatening to spill over. “I never thought it would look so beautiful.”

“It sure does though, don't it.” Applejack wrapped her arm around the small of Twilight's back. Scootaloo laced two fingers through one of her belt loops. Everything in Twilight's body hurt, as if she belly flopped the water. Her hips felt spaced, her knees ached. The knots in her shoulders made it hard for her to turn her head. But at least she was alive, and so were her friends. “How are all of you?” Twilight searched for the faces of her friends, seeing a light behind their eyes.

“Better now that you're awake.” Scootaloo giggled, hugging her waist again.

“Couldn't have said it better myself.” Applejack took her hand.

“I'm a little waterlogged and squishy. But I'm kinda use to that.” Pinkie Pie poked her round belly.

“I think I could pull the limbs off a Timberwolf if I needed too.” Braeburn got up from the ground, slipping his hat back on.

“Good, because we still have a long way to go and I need all of you to be strong, because I can't do this without you.” Twilight smiled and started limping towards the castle, The rest of her friends filed in behind her. Applejack, Scootaloo, Pinkie Pie, with Braeburn bringing up the rear. Twilight hoped with all her heart that Celestia and Luna had things under control, but the cold chill that shuttered her body told her otherwise.

 


	19. How Could You

They walked beside the river for a good long while. The rocky shore was uneven and slick, making it difficult to traverse, but at least the rushing water covered up any noise they made. Twilight's stomach growled and churned from hunger, her shoulders were still tight, and no matter what she did she couldn't get her headache to go away. Snot gather at the ridge of her nostril, she would sniff it away, but it would come back just as fast. There was no way she would make it through this whole experience without getting a cold, she'd be surprised if she didn't get pneumonia. To make matters worse, every time she closed her eyes all she could see were flashes from her nightmares. The words of her friends echoed in her ears. It was hard to stay optimistic when everything in her head felt like it was wrong.

They came to a steep drop only a few feet down. Applejack moved to jump down when Pinkie Pie grabbed her arm. “Don't do it! Look down there will ya. All the rocks are shifty looking, you could break an ankle if you're not careful.” Applejack rolled her eyes starting to work on a way to get them down.

Braeburn muttered. “I gotta rest for a bit y'all , I'm completely wiped.” He slipped down to a sitting position, leaning back against the wall of rocks, making small circles at his temples with his finger and thumb.

Twilight looked him over, he was sweating all over. Breathing far more heavily for the amount of time they'd been walking. There were dark circles under his eyes, he looked like he might be coming down with a cold as well. His blood shot eyes found her staring at him, he smiled and let loose with a lazy chuckle. “This is the worse hangover I've ever had.”

Twilight giggled, remembering just how much he and Applejack had drank at the spicy cider tent. One bit for two flagons was a deal not easily passed up. Even Twilight had been tempted to share the deal with Shining Armor, but hesitated because she didn't want to break any laws. In hind sight if she'd known the world was coming to an end, she would've allowed a little more leniency.

“Alright y'all, I managed to get something put together. It's not perfect, but I think it'll work.” Applejack clapped her hands together as if getting all the dirt off of them. Twilight was shocked to see that her pant legs were now missing from the knees down. Pinkie Pie's and Scootaloo's as well. It looked as if everyone was on there way to an apocalypse beach party for summer vacation.

“Oh, I didn't know we were doing themed costumes, I would have donated my pant legs.” Twilight teased, but Applejack was already on the move, flicking open her tiny pocket knife.

“Alright princess, take 'em off. We could always use another couple feet of fabric. You two, cuz.”

Twilight blushed at the idea the everyone was going to see her Starswirl the Bearded panties, but knew it was too late to argue. She unbuttoned her jeans, forcing the wet denim over her narrow hips and then down. She held them out to Applejack, regretting the decision immediately once she felt the cool breeze trapped in the canyon whirling around her. It caused her knees to quiver.

Applejack made short work of the pant legs, handing the newly made shorts back to Twilight. “Thanks, Sugar Cube. This is gonna help immensely.”

“Alright Braeburn, it's your turn.” Braeburn snorted and looked up from where he was dozing. His eyes found Twilight's bare legs, a pink tint creeping to his cheeks.

“What the hell did I missed?” His words were slurred from sleep.

“Oh, I'm collecting pant legs to make a rope. Care to donate.”

Braeburn pulled the brim of his hat down over his eyes, until Twilight was dressed again. “There may be a slight problem.” His cheeks grew a deeper red.

“Like what?”

“I...didn't wear any underwear.” Braebrun got his belt unbuckled and his pants unbuttoned, but he stopped there.

“Ooooh and me without any singles to throw your way.” Pinkie Pie gave a loud wolf whistle, shaking her round butt in mock seduction.

Twilight snorted, trying to keep from breaking into a full on laugh. “Not helping Pinkie Pie.”

“Hush now. Braeburn, no one cares about your dork hanging out. If you're so concerned about it, turn you back to us.” Applejack's patience was wearing thin.

“Alright already. Jeez.” Braeburn grunted and struggled to get to his feet, when he shifted away from the wall. Scootaloo gasped, pointing at the blood spot left where was leaning.

“What happened?” She asked, everyone eyes followed her pointed finger to see the spot.

Braeburn hitched his jeans back up, but didn't buckle him. “It's nothing, I probably got it when I fell.” There was a nervous chuckle I his voice.

“Turn around.” Applejack gritted her teeth, he eyebrows arched and serious.

“I told you, it's nothing I'm fine.”

“I said turn around, Braeburn.” Applejack kept her voice calm, but stern.

“Jeez, I can't believe you think I'd keep something like that from you, especially after what happened. Twilight, talk some reason into her for to me. She's acting crazy.” Braeburn slowly backed away as Applejack advanced.

“God dammit, I said turn around.” Applejack yelled, her voice cracked with her growing anger.

Braeburn sighed exasperatedly and shook his head. When he turned around, his wet t-shirt was ragged and torn, soaked through with blood. He pulled the shirt up and off to reveal four large claw marks from his shoulder to the small of his back. There were still seeping blood, but the purple skin at the edges told the story of the infection, the veins were swollen, protruding through his skin. The new mutation of the infected were far more contagious and more volatile then before, Braebrun was mutating fast.

“Braeburn.” Applejack covered her mouth with back of her hand.

“I was gonna tell you...once we got down from here.” Braeburn turned back around to look at her, his ears laying back against his hair when he realized she was crying.

“You...put us all in danger. How...could you?” Applejack sniffled, grunting her emotions back, regaining her composure.

“I know it was selfish of me, cuz. I...I just didn't want to be alone...at the end of all things, ya know.” Braeburn dropped to his knees in front of her. “I can't stand the thought of being tied up and left alone out here in the middle of nowhere.”

Applejack went stiff, her tongue nervously darted out across her lips. “Oh Braeburn...” Applejack hugged her body tight, trying to control the shivers that were raging through her. Braeburn reached out to her and she took his hand. “I know you're scared, we all are.” She helped him to his feet pulling him into a hug. “You can come with us until you can't move anymore. Then I'll stay with you, until you change.”

“Thank you so much.” Braeburn broke down into tears, burying his face into the soaked mass of her hair, his arms quivering from how tightly he hugged her. Applejack wrapped her arms around the small of his back trying to comfort him as best she could.

***

The rest of the trip down to the valley had been slow going. Braeburn worked hard to help everyone move at a brisk pace, but they could only move so fast when they were faced with so many small drops. Twilight stayed up front walking in time with Scootaloo. Applejack stayed close to Braeburn, helping him along as well as keeping an eye on him for any sudden changes. With the new mutation there was no telling what new side effects came along. Pinkie Pie brought up the rear. She carried with her a solid stick that she'd found. Twilight knew that it was to make sure Braeburn didn't do anything rash, Braeburn knew it too.

Once they made it to the valley floor and out from among the rocky walls, everything stretched out before them. The green moon did a good job lighting everything up. It reflected off the large lake to their left. Just on the other side lay Ponyville, dark and empty as it had been when they were last there. Twilight studied the land that lay before them. There were no trees to hide behind. No bushing to take refuge in. The only house lay a few hundred yards a head of them. The prospect of running across the entire open expanse wasn't a pleasant one, but at the same time thanks to the moonlight they could see if there were any virus carriers from miles around. It would make it easier for them to cover a lot of distance, while avoiding any unwanted attention.

“Right there.” Applejack said, pointing to the only building between them and Canterlot. “That's the train maintenance shed. If we can make it there, that would be the ideal spot for Braeburn...to...well you know.”

Both of them turned to look at Braeburn, who was hacking and coughing now. Earlier he'd complained about being tired and hot. The infection was spreading at an alarming rate and every moment they wasted, brought them closer to the danger of him turning. “Well, then I suggest we get a move on.” Twilight whispered, taking the first steps towards the shed. Scootaloo raced up and took her hand, there shadows crawling behind them, stretching for what seemed like forever. The two shadows were soon joined by three more shadows as they walked on through the tall grass.

 


	20. The Last Leg of the Journey

Applejack threw her shoulder against the wooden door, sending it open in a shower of splinters. Pinkie Pie hauled Braeburn into the maintenance shed, leaning him against the wall before she stepped back out the door to help. Twilight was several steps away from the building, pulling Scootaloo in tow. A group of thirty of the advanced infected were gaining on them fast. Another few seconds and it would be all over for them.

Twilight could hear the snarling beast growing closer, she wanted to run faster, but if she did she would lose Scootaloo and she'd much rather give herself over than let that happen. “Crab apples!” Pinkie Pie snatched a large wrench from just inside the door, hopping down from the platform, running in the direction of Twilight and Scootaloo.

“Pinkie Pie!” Applejack reached for her, but it was too late.

Pinkie Pie didn't look back, she just breezed by Twilight and Scootaloo in a flash of pink, swinging the heavy wrench at everything that moved. Applejack jumped down off the platform meeting Twilight halfway there. She scooped up the tiny filly in her arms starting back towards the shed. Twilight turned and saw Pinkie Pie swinging the wrench wildly. Some tried for her and got knocked down, the others backed off and started circling her with some strange semblance of a pack mentality.

“Pinkie Pie!” Twilight called to her, the desperation straining her voice.

“This is your journey now, princess. Your pretty purple butt better save me because if you don't, I'm coming for you.” Pinkie Pie hollered back, catching one of the infected upside the head, sending it down into the dirt, she laughed maniacally and continued her assault against them.

Twilight took a few steps backwards, before running the rest of the way into the maintenance shed. Twilight watched for as long as she could, before Applejack told her to let it go, as she was closing the door, she saw one of the infected clawing Pinkie Pie's arm, but got a hard smack in return. The crazed pink pony's laughter only grew more demented and so did her attacks.

Twilight leaned against the door, trying to keep her composure, while Applejack barred the door with a heavy railroad tie. Wedging it in such a way that it would take ten men to get passed it. She leaned against the door next to Twilight exhaling, her knees trembling. “I don't know if I can keep doing this, Sugar Cube.”

“Me neither.” Twilight dropped to her knees, breathing so hard that her throat was raw. “How are we going to get to Canterlot now, there's no way we can outrun those thing.”

Applejack opened her mouth to speak, but heard Braeburn coughing. The jolt of the cough forced him to slide down the wall, he was struggling to keep from falling over. “Guys...” His voice was strained into a raspy whisper.

“Crap, I thought I could have just a moment of peace before having to deal with this.” Applejack straightened up, starting to limp towards Braeburn, who was slumping over. His chin rested against his chest, his eyes closed. His hat fell into his lap and rolled onto the floor. The sensation caused him to twitch, but he didn't move beyond that.

“Could you help me look for a rope please. I don't wanna have to knock that poor bastard out.” Applejack didn't wait for a reply, she just stepped down the stairs into the work shop. It smelled of wood, axle grease, motor oil, and coal. It was the smell of hard work and years of progress. Twilight swelled with pride at the thought of pony engineering that lead to this valuable discovery.

“Wow!” Scootaloo exclaimed, struggling to pull a tarp off of something. A cloud of dust filled the room causing her to cough and let loose of one harsh sneeze. “There's a bunch of them.” She headed off to the next one, pulling the tarp off of it.

“Look what we have here?” Applejack whistles as she gave the handcart a once over. Twilight had read about them once. The small cart was only used in case of emergency, a small maintenance crew would use them to get to trains stranded somewhere on the tracks.

The see-saw style handles were well oiled. The break was tight and well maintained. Applejack took a closer look at a small mechanical box built into the base of the controls. “Wow is right kiddo. This here is an automatic pumping machine. All you have to do is pump the throttle a few times and push this here button and whoosh. It'll power the cart all by itself.”

Applejack climbed up on the cart's platform to examine the gas tank. “Eyup, just like I thought. They keep this baby gassed up and ready to go in a moments notice.” She hopped down and put her hands on Twilight's shoulders. “You wanted to know how you're gonna get to Canterlot...well there you go. All you have to do is pump it a few times and turn it on. It'll take you right to the castle if you need it to.”

“That's a great stroke of fortune. When can we leave?” Twilight looked back at Scootaloo who had pulled the tarp off of all four of the other hand carts. Twilight could hear her running around in the back of the room digging through stuff.

“We...we aren't...it'll be just you and Scootaloo from here on out, Sugar Cube.” Applejack sighed softly, her finger lacing with Twilight's pulling her around so their eyes could meet.

“What?” Twilight's eyes went wide, her mouth curving into a frown.

“I can't just leave Braeburn here alone, I made a promise and as you know, I'm and Apple, and Apples always keep their promises. I'd be betraying everything I'm made of, if I broke that promise.” Applejack pulled Twilight into a hug, draping her arms around the princess' neck.

“I know...I just don't know if I'm going to be able to do this without you.” Twilight closed her eyes, looking away from the taller female. “I've made so many bad decisions and you were always there to pick me up and straighten me out, but what's going to happen to me if you're not there.”

“That's enough of that, Sugar Cube.” Applejack touched her chin and lifted her face so they could lock eyes again. “I was strong because of you. I didn't pick you up for your sake, I did it for mine. I'd have given up a thousand times over if it hadn't been for you. I know damn well, that every one of your friends feels the same way.”

Twilight wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. Whether she believed what the larger filly was saying didn't matter now. All that matter was she had to try her best to finish this thing. If not for her, then for all of her friends who were counting on her. Twilight looked into Applejack's eyes and whispered. “Thank you, for everything.”

“Anytime...and thank you for being the best friend a pony could ask for.” Applejack leaned close to touch her lips to Twilight's forehead. Twilight closed her eyes at the feeling of her soft yes firm kiss against her fur.

“Hey you guys,” Scootaloo ran up carrying a lunch box and a few other items clutched in her hands. “I found some really cool stuff back there. There was this fridge and it had some snacks and drinks in it. Then I found this wicked helmet.” It was a construction worker helmet that was too big for her, she rapped on the side of it, filling the room with a hearty hollow knocking sound. ”And best of all...” She held up a coil of rope triumphantly. “I found some...”

“Guys...” Braeburn grunted. There was panic his voice as if he were scared, it cracked his voice sounded raw with words he fought to speak.

“Alright you two.” Applejack said, grabbing the rope from Scootaloo. “It's time. Now you two get yourselves to Canterlot and don't worry about me.” She backed away, turning to run up the stairs to where Braeburn was leaning.

Twilight ran to Applejack taking her hand. “Wait.” She whispered, reaching back behind her neck unclasping her necklace. “I want you to have this.”

“Twilight don't be silly. I...”

“No, I insist. Please let me do this for you.” Twilight leaned close wrapping the chain around the filly's neck, clasping it. She lowered the locket, helping to rest against Applejack's chest. “Keep it for luck.”

“Oh Twilight.” Applejack pursed her lips, tears finding their way back to her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Twilight giving her a hard squeez. “You be careful, Sugar Cube.”

“You too, Applejack.” Twilight pulled away, heading back to the handcart before climbing up on it. She pulled Scootaloo up next to. “I'll miss you.” Twilight grabbed the break lever and gave it a firm pull. The cart rocked forward and started rolling away slowly.

Applejack watched as they slid away into the dark tunnel ahead of them, calling after them. “I'll miss you too. You better take care of yourselves, you hear. I'll see you when all of this is over.”Twilight watched as she knelt down in front of Braeburn covering her face in one hand. Her shoulder hitched as the tears started once again.

When the shed rolled out of sight Twilight started pumping the handle as hard as she could, a cool breeze kicked up around them the faster they went. At the end of the tunnel was the dull moonlight. Soon they would be out and on their way to Canterlot.

The small tunnel was filled with a loud screech that seem to drown out the sound of the cart rumbling along the tracks and then there was nothing. Scootaloo knew what happened, she started crying into the crook of her arm. Twilight pulled the little filly close, hanging her head. Tears stung her eyes and coursed down her cheeks. She knew as well, Braeburn turned and now it would only be a matter of time before Applejack did too.

 


	21. The Train's Coming Through

The handcart made the last stretch of the journey much easier, thanks to the self propelled engine. Scootaloo had been all too eager to share the food she'd found in the refrigerator. Every bite, no matter if it was a cracker or a piece of cheese it all tasted like the best food Twilight and her had ever eaten. The pair managed to take down every bit of food she brought with her and easily admitted that they would eat more, if there was more to eat. Scootaloo finished the last gulp of water in the bottle, before placing it back into the lunch box.

The cart slipped into another tunnel, throwing them back into darkness. Once inside the mountain the corkscrewed it way up towards the train station. The cart slowed it's pace because of the angle increase of the slope, which gave Twilight time to consider their next course of action. There was a possibility that the train station, in the city, would be overrun with infected. If that were the case, this little shortcut would be for nothing.

Twilight turned the engine of the handcart off taking over control, an eerie silence encroached on them. Scootaloo took over the other handle working in conjunction with Twilight as they pumped the cart up the last few dozen feet into the station. A bright light clawed at the darkness ahead, it disappeared around a corner ahead. It was bright enough that Twilight had to squint to keep from being blinded.

When they rounded the last corner, Twilight noticed the gate to the train terminal was pulled down preventing entry. She worked fast to pull the brake lever, slowing the cart to a halt. Twilight flinched at the sound the brake made against the tires, the screech of the wheels echoed through the large building. Twilight pulled Scootaloo close, keeping absolutely still. Listening for anything unpleasant that might be coming their way.

After a long moment of nothing happening, not even a sound, she relaxed and released her death grip on the small Pegasus. “Well, this is another good turn of events. At least the train station isn't overrun.” She thought aloud. Scootaloo looked up at her nodding.

Twilight sat on the floor of the handcart before lowering down to the ground, giving a quick look around. There was a large plastic banner tied to the gate. It was an orange bio-hazard sign warning any train coming would not be able entry the city. The only other thing of interest was a maintenance door up a small flight of stairs, but it was locked.

“Well, that's it I guess. We can't get through here. We'll just have to go back and find another way through.” Twilight sighed, sitting on the bottom step.

“I'd rather just sit here and wait for the infected to get me, just being honest.” Scootaloo dropped her hard hat on the ground and sat next to her on the step shuffling her feet through the gravel.

“Hey, you shouldn't think that way. I mean, you've made it this far and you're still hanging in there. We shouldn't lose hope just yet.” Twilight wrapped her arm around Scootaloo's narrow shoulders. “Let's just sit here a moment to see if I can figure out a better way.” Scootaloo wrapped her arms tightly around Twilight's waist, nuzzling it into a warm hug.

“Thank you for being here with me, Twilight. I'm starting to understand why Braeburn didn't want to be alone.” Scootaloo closed her eyes and sighed contently, she shifted closer to Twilight kicking the gravel around as she moved, she stopped immediately when she heard something jingling among the pebbles.

Twilight looked down and saw something glinting half covered by gravel on the ground. “What's that?”

Scootaloo leaned down fishing the item from the gravel, it was a set of keys. They all looked similar and none of them were labeled. Twilight took a deep breath not wanting to get overly excited about the prospect that the keys might work on the door. “Do you think...?” Scootaloo asked, holding the keys out to Twilight.

Twilight took the keys in one shaky hand, the other grabbed the banister helping her get to her feet. “Well here's hoping.” She said more to herself then to Scootaloo.The first key slid into the lock, but didn't turn the tumblers. The second key gave the same result. Twilight heart slowed as sweat starting to bead along her dirty brow. The third key turned with a satisfying click. Scootaloo squealed excitedly, enough to cause Twilight to jump almost dropping the keys.

The tense moments faded with a soft sigh. They managed to get through another obstacle, Twilight hoped their luck would last, but she wanted to keep that kind of talk to herself right now. Instead she ruffled the young filly's hair. “Good job, sweetheart.” She slipped the keys into her pocket and opened the door.

What lay beyond was a long hallway, colored pale from the florescent lights hanging overhead. There was a familiar lingering smell of machine grease and coal. Twilight stepped in first with Scootaloo following closely behind. Twilight pulled the door closed behind them, locking it.

The corridor was narrow, the walls were lined with shelves on either side, each of them packed with machine parts, toolboxes, and other things Twilight never seem before. Periodically, where there was a break in the shelves, she would see a safety sign on the wall, or a motivational poster. There were a few doors that were tucked between the shelves as well, but Twilight thought it would be best not to be nosy unless there was no other way. The hallway went straight for a long time, it wasn't until they found an offshoot to the left that Twilight realized there was a chance they'd have to make a decision where to go next. The hall dead ended ahead with an offshoot to the right.

“Where do we go from here?” Twilight mumbled, keeping her voice low. “There should be a map around here somewhere. I can't image every railway worker could have this place memorized.”

Scootaloo started rummaging through a toolbox on the bottom of the closest shelf. The rattling tools were so loud in the tight corridor that Twlight winced and glared at her. Scootaloo blushed. “Sorry.” She whispered, but her rummaging managed to gain her a working flashlight. She turned it on, the shaft of light cut through the darkened recesses of the walls between the shelving units.

“There.” Twilight said, pointing a little ways down the hall to the left. Scootaloo aimed the light at an old map posted on some cork board hanging on the wall. Some of the lines had been crossed out, while others were drawn in. Scrawling hand writing jotted down near the changes on the maps were so small, it made them difficult to read.

“What's it say?” Scootaloo called up to her, her voice was louder than she meant for it to be.

“I don't know, I can't read this handwriting.” Twilight squinted hard, wishing that she hadn't lost her glasses.

Something banged further down the hallway from the direction that they'd come. It was one solid hit and then it stopped. Twilight pulled Scootaloo closer, holding her breath. Another bang filled the hall, this one was from another direction. It was more frantic, more violent. The first banging started up again, so hard it sounded like it was breaking through. It was joined by more banging it filled the corridor with a deafening rumble.

A shriek tore through the hall, joined by another and another. Every room in the maintenance hall must have been used to house the sick and they were about to break out. With rooms on each side of them, they would be trapped. The doors shuttered so hard that the hinges were give way. “We gotta go.” Twilight barked, taking Scootaloo's hand.

“But which way?” Scootaloo was nearly pulled off her feet as Twilight started running down the hall.

“It doesn't matter as long as it's not here.” Twilight panted, moving so fast that she thought her legs were going to break. The door ahead of her shook so hard she dodged to the side to avoid being hit if the door broke open.

Somewhere down the way they'd come, Twilight heard a door give. The shriek echoed louder, whipping the other infected into a frenzy. Another door exploded in, the infected locked in the room started piling into the halls. Twilight could here there hooves patting the ground in uneven steps, they sounded frantic and crazed. The mutation had made these ones even stronger and faster. Their screeches were deeper, gurgling as if blood was caught in their throat. It was enough to freeze Twilight solid.

Coming into view just ahead of them was a dead end that turned sharply right. It was the only way they could go and if it led to another dead end or circled back around then it would all be over. There would be no going back. Twilight pumped her free arm harder, she could feel Scootaloo losing her footing, but she didn't bother slowly down, there was no time.

The door in front of them splintered, a bone white arm grabbed for her. Twilight dropped to the ground rolling clumsily into a shelf. The hand frantically tore at the door. It knew they were there and would stop at nothing to get to them. Scootaloo darted under the hand and helped Twilight to her feet. The two of them started down the hall again, the infected were closer now and gaining ground.

Twilight slammed into the wall at end, her hip and shoulder ached, but that didn't stop her from continuing the run. Ahead of her was a small flight of stairs and a white door that said. 'EXIT' Twilight hit the door, but it didn't open, it was locked. Twilight forced her shaking hand into her pocket grabbing the keys.

“Twilight!” Scootaloo whimpered as long shadows crawled up the wall at the corner. Twilight tried the first key and the lock didn't turn.

“Twilight!” Scootaloo said louder pressing her back to the door, making herself as small as possible. The second key didn't even fit in the lock, forcing her to fumble for the third key. Three infected filled the hallway fighting to be the first to get a bite, there were more behind them jockeying for position.

“Twilight!” Scootaloo screamed as the key slid into the lock and turned twice. Twilight slammed her bad shoulder into door popping it open, they fell through the door. Twilight lurched, throwing herself at the door again, slamming it closed. There was a heavy thundering on the other side of the door that almost threw Twilight to the tiled floor, but she hung on, fighting to slip the key into the lock securing it once again, before stepping back.

Scootaloo sat in a puddle of her own urine. She was panting and on the edge of a breakdown, She stared at the door with the same intensity as Twilight did, as if the infected were simple going to turn the knob and open it. This time it had been too close. Twilight shorts faired no better than the young filly's. Normally she'd be upset about it, but under the circumstances it was forgivable.

“Aw man, I dropped my flashlight.” Scootaloo whined, and the thought brought a tear filled chuckle to Twilight. An uneven chuckle that seemed to yuck in her throat. Not funny in a comedy way, but funny in a frantic way. Soon after Scootaloo join in. The pair clutched each other in a shaking hug as they both laughed themselves to tears.

 


	22. Seperate Ways

The room Twilight and Scootaloo found at the end of the hall turned out to be the management office for the palace's railroad maintenance workers. It was cleaner, better organized than the wayward shed they left Applejack and Braeburn in. It still had the same lingering smell of hard work and machine oil Twilight was starting to enjoy.

At first glance the room reminded Twilight of the barracks her brother stayed in after he joined the Royal Academy. Two sets of bunk beds were placed against the wall with four lockers set between them. It took an infinite amount of restraint to keep Twilight from laying down on one those beds and going to sleep.

The bathroom was a treasure trove in Twilight's eyes. A working shower with hot water so they could get cleaned up. Pain relievers in the medicine cabinet only added to Twilight's joy. It was so much of everything they wanted, it felt like a dream. A dream that was periodically disrupted by a dozen infected pounding at the door. Twilight worked hard trying to block out the sound.

After Twilight was clean, she decided to explore the rest of the room at length. The room was freezing against her wet and naked form, finding a replacement pair of clothes was the first order of business. The lockers yielded a few treasures of their own, a change of clothes for Twilight since she'd soiled her other ones. The coveralls didn't fit as well as she'd like, but she at least they were clean and dry. There was nothing for Scootaloo at first, until Twilight found a pair of orange coveralls cut to fit a female. She managed to alter them with a pair of office scissors she found in the desk drawer. They were still baggy, but warmer than what she wore now.

The last thing of interest Twilight found was a map of the Palace Train Station. It was tucked in the center drawer of the manager's desk. The station was much smaller than the main transit station in the city. Princess Celestia mentioned that little secrets existed in the station. She just failed to inform Twilight where or what they were.

Twilight heard Scootaloo walking up behind her while she was looking over the map. “What are you looking it at?”

“It's a map of the station here.” Twilight traced her finger across the paper, stopping at a red marker line that seemed to lead straight through a wall. There was something written right above the line, but Twilight couldn't read it. “Scootaloo, what's that say?”

Scootaloo rested her elbows on the desk taking a long look at the map, touching the red text with one finger, reading as her finger followed the words. “It says 'Private Royal Access to the Castle.' What's that mean?”

“This is the path that takes all the princesses to the castles when they come in on a train. I've never had to use them before, but it would be a perfect way to get to the throne room. I'm almost certain they'd want to leave that open in case Celestia and the other's needed to escape.” Twilight drummed her finger on the map and smiled. “I really hope there's a clear path to this door.”

Twilight leaned back in the chair enjoying the last few moments of comfort before she had to hurry on her way. Something hanging on the wall next to the door, caught her eye. It was key box, with keys to every door in the station. Twilight rose from the chair, heading to the box. She gave it a quick look over, most of the keys were tagged and put where they belonged, but there was no entry for the private access door key. “Well, our good luck was bound to run out eventually.”

“Uh, Twilight?” Scootaloo called from behind.

Twilight saw Scootaloo holding something in her hand. It was black with yellow accents and shaped like a gun. “Be careful with that.” Twilight stepped over to her, holding her hand out to take it.

“What is it?” Scootaloo offered it up without resistance.

Twilight gave it a quick study, before saying. “It's a Tazer...something people use to protect themselves. It's not unlike that baton Pinkie Pie found. Where did you get it from?” Twilight pocketed the weapon and walked back to the desk.

“I found it in the desk, there's lots of stuff in there.” Scootaloo sat in the chair sliding across the smooth tile floor.

Scootaloo wasn't wrong, the drawer was filled with so many things. Documents, envelopes and other office supply. Then something glinted in the florescent lights above. Twilight giggled with glee as she picked up a set of keys. On the paper tag, written in the familiar fluid handwriting of Celestia, it read 'Private Access'. “Thank you so much Celestia.” Twilight whispered slipping the keys into the breast pocket of her coveralls.

“Did you find anything?” Scootaloo came rolling passed on the chair.

“I found the way into the private access hall. I guess that means we can get a move on, now.” Twilight grabbed the back of the chair, catching the young filly before she could glide away.

“Do we have to?” Scootaloo looked up at her with her sad purple eyes.

Twilight thought about it for a long time and sighed. “You could stay here if you wanted. There's water and I pretty sure there's some food around here somewhere. You can even sleep on the beds, if you want. Just stay here and wait for me to come back for you.”

“But...” Scootaloo grabbed both of Twilight's hands. “What happens if you don't come back?”

“I'm coming back, even if I get bit I'll come back to let you know what happened.” Twilight knelt down in front of her and pulled her into a hug. “I just need you to be strong for a little while longer. I know that everything will be alright soon.”

Scootaloo pushed her face into Twilight's neck and sniffled hard. “Okay, but don't be gone too long.”

“I promise.” Twilight got up and walked to the opposite door they'd come in. She turned the door lock. “Once I'm through the door, close it and lock it. Don't opening it for anyone other than me, do you hear me?”

“No one but you, got it.” Scootaloo hopped down off the chair to join Twilight by the door.

“See you, sweetie.” Twilight whispered, opening the door slipping out into the hallway. She heard the door close behind her and the lock slide home. Twilight was left alone to finish what needed to be done.

 


	23. Hallowed Halls

The rest of the building was as clean and sterile as the railway manager's office. The tile floor freshly polished, the windows crystal clear. There was even a hint of cleaning solution in the air. If it hadn't been so cold an barren inside the terminal, it might be comfortable. Twilight moved quietly, keeping her self as low as she could as to not draw attention to herself. A glimmer of pride wore on her face, Applejack would be so proud of her. Even the mention of her name in her mind, made Twilight work harder to keep from being heard.

Twilight went as far as she could down a winding hallway. It lead past a ticket counter, a lounge area for overnight hold overs, and a vending machine that some vandalized her journey stopped abruptly at a gate. What lay beyond was something Twilight didn't want to contend with. She heard somewhere in that part of the building were more infected, a lot more from what she could tell. They were shuffling around, meandering, unaware of her existence. Their raspy breathing echoed from all different directions. It slowed Twilight's progress as she backtracked in the hopes of finding the secret door. Again being absolutely quiet, if she made too much noise, she would be done for.

When Twilight started her search, the image of the map was so fresh in her mind, but that was an hour ago and now it was fading from her weary mind. The fact that she'd retraced her steps a few times and even got turned around more than once, didn't help at all. Just as she was about to give up and go back to the maintenance room for another look at the map something caught her eye. A beautiful feather lay on the floor half trapped under the molding of the wall. There was something familiar about it. Upon closer inspection Twilight nearly laughed out loud, it was one of Cadence's wing feathers. With a little force she was able to pull the feather out from under the wall molding. The soft pink shimmered with the colors of the rainbow. It must have fallen out when she...went through the hidden door.

Twilight curved her tongue out the corner of her mouth and tied the feather in her hair, before searching the wall up and down. The door looked like it was part of the marble wall, indiscernible to the naked eye. The keyhole, hidden in one of the natural dark marks on the marble. It was a genius way to hide a door in plain sight. Twilight pulled the keys out and unlocked it. It took some doing, but she managed to push the door open. The grinding sound echoed throughout the entire train station. There was no doubt in Twilight mind that every infected in the building would be onto her. When she was through, she quickly worked to pull the door closed once again.

Twilight grimaced as she tried to take a few steps away from the door, one of her primary wing feathers was pinch. “Well at least I know how it happened to Cadence.” Twilight gritted her teeth and pulled away feeling the feather pop free, it felt like a lightening bolt climbing her wing striking her heart, she stifled her cry but the pain induced tears crept into her eyes.

Fortunately the infected would be hard pressed to find her, but that was least of her concerns now. The infected were riled up now and looking for the pony that made all the noise. Would they be able to find Scootaloo, would she still be safe? Twilight sighed and shook the thoughts from her head. “You can't worry about that now, Twilight.” She whispered to herself, trying to stay as calm as she could.

Twilight took in her surroundings as she started walking. Before her lay a long hallway with the same tiled floor and marble walls as the rest of the terminal. Decorative display cases lined both walls, each packed with unique knickknacks. The normal florescent light's over head were replaced with crystal chandeliers, casting shimmering rainbow shapes all along both walls. It was swanky to say the least and why shouldn't it be, she mused. After all it was a princess's escape route.

Just as she'd thought, there wasn't anything to worry about in the hall. It was relatively peaceful despite being cold. When she made it to the other side of the hall, the door wasn't locked. It slid open much easier than the first door and luckily didn't make a sound.

The room was filled with the sound of banging coming from somewhere in the room. When Twilight stepped out of the hallway onto the lower landing of the staircase leading up to the throne room door. A large mutated infected banged on the door ferociously. The scraps of armor clinging to his lanky body revealed he use to be one of Celestia's bodyguards, but no more.

It left one glaring problem, how was she going to get past the creature to get into the throne room. If only she had some kind of weapon, Twilight chewed her bottom lip. That was when she remembered the Tazer in her pocket, she pulled it out giving it a once over. It didn't look like it was too complicated to work.

Something shrieked from somewhere at the bottom of the stairs. Twilight hadn't noticed the large infected down the stairs, how could she so easily forget that Celestia always kept two bodyguards. Twilight fell backwards through the door she'd come through in just enough time to miss being hit. She crawled backwards as fast as she could, a large hand reached down the corridor to grab her, then another one gangling hand clawed at the tiles where she'd just been.

Twilight got up on her feet staring hopelessly at the pair of infected fighting to get into the hallway after her. The doorway wasn't big enough for both of them to get through, but with enough effort they could flood the corridor one after another. In the scuffle she'd dropped her Tazer, now she didn't know where it was. Twilight could go back, but there wasn't another way into the throne room that she knew of. The two infected were much larger than the others and definitely stronger. There was nothing she could do, nothing rational anyway. Which may just be what she needed.

Twilight struggled to rip one of the wooden doors from the cabinets. With the handle made the way it was, the door made a fairly good shield, even if the wood wasn't the sturdiest. From another display case she picked up a heavy metal candle stick, with a firm enough hit she could knock them out. At least that's what she hoped would happen. Twilight took a deep breath, there was no other way.

Twilight stepped closer to the door, one of the infected took a lazy swing at her splintering the display case near the door. Something surged inside of her, driving her to move forward. With the cabinet shield raised high she put all of her weight behind it, pinning one of the infected against the door frame. Quickly she landed three hard hits to the side of it's head with the candlestick, the force behind her swing sent it to the floor, but also opening up the door for the other to slip in. It launched through the door hammering the wooden shield into splinters sending her flailing across the tile floor.

It was coming for her and she was out of time. Quickly she got to her feet, sprinting away from her pursuer. The thing behind her was chasing her on all fours, for each of her steps she took the creature covered three. It would be on her in seconds and that would be the end of her. There was one more plan in the works, one more thing she could do. Hopefully it would work, was the last thing she thought as she dropped to the floor sliding under one of the display cases. The infected sailed right by her, slipping on the tile floor as it struggled to regain it's footing.

Twilight was up and running back towards the throne room as quickly as she could. The few seconds it took for the infected to regain control was like a god sent. It gave her the time she needed to get away. Twilight leaned down grabbing the candlestick as she passed by. It only slowed her down for half a second and then she was back to full sprint.

She was through the door and slipped to the right of it, pressing her back against the wall. The creature was coming fast, Twilight was timing it's steps. If she was off by just one little second it would be all for not. Now! Her heart screamed as the infected's head appeared through the door. She brought down the candlestick with every ounce of strength she had left, hitting it in the back of the head. The hit was so solid it vibrated through the candlestick into her very bones. The candlestick broke, pieces flying all over the place. The force of the hit was so strong that the infected's head bounced off the floor with the same velocity. It slide to a halt on the staircase landing unconscious.

Twilight shook the feeling back into her arm, looking over the two infected. “That wasn't too hard.” Twilight faked a smirk and started up the stairs to the throne room door. It was finally time to end this, once and for all.

 


	24. When All Hope Fades

Twilight climbed the last few steps stopping before the huge double doors, her body ached in ways that she couldn't describe. She was getting muscle cramps in muscles she didn't even know she had. Her stomach was in a constant state of nausea, her head throbbed. She was pretty certain that she'd caught a cold, maybe even something worse. It didn't matter now though, she finally made it. She knew that with the combined efforts of all the princesses, they'd be able to come up with something that would end this terrible sickness. Her wrist and arm hurt when she turned the knob, putting her weight into the large door as it slid open just enough for her to slide between them into the throne room.

Twilight expected to see Celestia atop her throne paging through a book. Luna rushing between the multiple stacks of books spread throughout the room, while Cadence lay on a chaise lounge making notes for the components to make the cure. What she found was entirely different, heartbreaking. The entire throne room was void of life save for two tall gaunt figures across the room pounding on the closet door. They drug their claws along the wall, door, and floor, leaving deep scratches. The wood ground away with each desperate grasp at the door.

One of them wore Celestia's crown, it dangled from on misshapen ear., the other had a lump at it's belly where it carried it's unborn child. When Twilight saw them she froze, her body quivering. Not from fear this time, but from anger. Twilight was angry, not at Celestia, or Cadence, but because everything that her and her friends had worked so hard to overcome this evening, It all meant nothing in the end. There were no princesses that were going to make things right. There was no riddle game to be won. It was nothing more than survival of the fittest.

Through her anger came a moment of clarity. Where was Luna? If these two infected princesses were banging on the door, then there was a good chance that she was in the closet waiting to be rescued. It wasn't much of a chance, but better then giving up. Twilight needed a plan and fast. From the main throne room there was another door leading to Princess Celestia's and Luna's private chambers. If only there was a way Twilight could lead them through the door and down the hall and find a way to double back to the throne room.

“Twilight?” A tiny voice came from behind her. She turned, her heart leaping to her throat. Scootaloo managed to find her somehow. “I got worried about you, so I came looking.”

This moment of terror drown out everything in the room. Twilight was sure the color had left her face, maybe even her entire body. “What's going on?” Scootaloo asked, her words shattered the otherworldly feeling that engulfed Twilight. It was then that she noticed the two infected had stopped banging on the door. They were now smelling the air, craning their necks around to see Twilight and Scootaloo standing by the door. There was no remnants of her mentor or sister-in-law to be seen. They were monsters now, nothing more. They shrieked and started bounding across the room on all fours towards them. Everything slowed to a crawl, Twilight had enough time to take a deep breath before she took Scootaloo's hand and darted through the other door. They were through slamming the door behind them, holding it closed before Twilight exhaled.

“What are you doing here?” Twilight grunted as the door shook and throbbed with the pounding of fists and raking of claws. With each hit the door felt it was going to collapse in on them.

“I was worried about you and...” She whimpered pushing back against the door, her hooves struggling to grip the tile floor. “It sounded like something was coming through the wall of the room and I got scared.”

“Sweetie...” The door bounced so hard it cut off what she was trying to say. “I'm not mad at you, but you couldn't have picked a worse time to show. Those two infected, they're Celestia and Cadence.”

“What...no? What are we going to do?” Scootaloo pushed her palms against the door, her head hung low as she pushed with all her might.

“I think Princess Luna is trapped in the closet in there. I can't reach her with these two ugly f...butts hanging around.”

“What are we gonna do?”

Twilight closed her eyes trying to concentrate, all she needed was a spark of an idea. Anything would help. “Twilight, what if you hide behind the door and I lead them away.” Scootaloo's voice was trembling under the weight of her idea.

“I can't ask you to do that.”

“I have to, I messed everything up by coming after you, when you told me to wait for you. Now things are really bad.”

“Scootaloo, I...can't...but there may be another way.” An idea started forming. “At the end of this hall to the right is Princess Luna's bedroom. Get there as fast as you can, count to ten and scream as loud as possible. Then close the door and lock it, do you understand?”

Scootaloo repeated the instructions word for word and Twilight smiled. “That's a good girl, now go. Remember, count to ten, it's crucial.”

Scootaloo stepped away from the door breaking into a run. When she reached the end of the hall she turned and looked back at Twilight, who smiled despite her overwhelming fear for the young Pegasus. They exchanged a nod and Scootaloo disappeared around the corner.

Twilight took a deep breath and stepped away wedging herself between the door and the wall. The infected tore into the hall screeching and howling in hunger driven mania. Twilight could hear them sniffing and grunting, their claws digging into the floor.

One of them sniffed hard a choking gargling sound rumbled in it's throat. Twilight could see it's hulking shadow rear it's head back letting loose a shriek, before slamming it's body against the door nearly smashing Twilight. It pressed it's nose to the door sniffing and clawing at the wood. Twilight knew it smelled her, it knew she was there. Why hadn't Scootaloo screamed yet? More than ten seconds had passed. A claw gripped the edge of the door, trying to feel around behind it, looking for Twilight.

Then the scream echoed from down the hallway, it was followed by the slam of a door, both creatures grunted and wailed as they tore off down the hall towards the source of the scream. Twilight didn't wait for them to change there mind, instead she ducked back into the throne room slamming the door behind her.

Twilight wedged a candelabra under the twin door handles, blocking the infected out of the room. The damage to the door was severe, she doubted it could withstand another barrage from the beasts, but it would at least buy her enough time to check on Luna.

“Luna?” Twilight called, turning towards the door.

A muffled voice called back. “Twilight? Twilight Sparkle.” The door swung open and Luna stepped out, there was a crazed look in her dark eyes. She darted forward embracing Twilight. “Oh goddesses, it's so good to see you.” Tears swelled in her eyes as they touched horns.

Luna looked terrible, her hair was a mess, her clothes were torn and soiled. She smelled stale and sweaty. There's no telling how long she's been locked in the closet, but Twilight didn't have the energy to ask. When she pulled away from the hug, Luna pulled her back, tighter this time. “Just a moment longer.” She uttered, Twilight wrapped her arms around Luna's trembling body.

“We didn't hear from you for so long, we thought the worse. It was so terrible...Cadence was the first to get sick, we didn't know how fast the virus moved through her system. Something to do with magic, it makes it grow faster, but then there was no magic. We couldn't our magic...” Luna panted frantically, her eyes darting around the room. “Where are they? Celestia...oh god Cadence bit Celestia. Celestia was caring for her, when she was sick. There was so much blood everywhere.” Luna gripped Twilight's forearms so hard her fingernails dug into the skin on her arms. Twilight winced and tried to pull away, but Luna kept talk in her crazed tone. “Then Cadence turned on me...I locked myself in the closet. I heard Celestia call for me, why didn't Cadence go after her? Then the bodyguards...they got bit too.” Her eyes went strangely lucid for a moment. “How did you get in here?”

Twilight slapped Luna hard across the face, her ears laying back. “I know you've been through a lot Luna, we all have, but I need you to calm down. Do you understand?”

Luna nodded slowly reaching up to touch her cheek. “I'm sorry Twilight.”

“It's okay.” Twilight looked down at the blood droplets seeping through the small cuts on her forearms. “Discord is behind all of this. He set up a game for me to play, something to do with knowing what true friendship is. I was suppose to confront him at his house and play a stupid riddle game. If I won, he'd change everything back to the way it was.”

“You lost?” Luna panted, touching her chest.

“No, he was infect by the time I got there.” Twilight explained.

“And your friends?”

“It's was just me and Scootaloo at the end. Now there's you.”

Luna nodded. “Where is she?”

“She's the one who led the infected away so I could come get you. She's hiding in your room.” Twilight turned and pointed to the battered door that the infected had gone through.

“My room...no. That's where...oh god we have to save her.” Luna's eyes went wild again.

“Where what?”

“That's where Cadence is...was.”

Twilight heart stopped cold, the scream she'd heard had been real. The infected in the throne room hadn't been Cadence at all. Twilight felt light headed, woozy as the realization set in. She'd sent the young filly to her doom for the sake of plan that might not work. Another bad decision that would haunt her.

“She's gone isn't she?” Luna voice cut like a knife, at least Twilight wished it had been a knife, to put an end to this everlasting nightmare.

A heavy thud shook the door off of it's hinges. A shriek followed, it was smaller and high pitched. Twilight knew right away that Scootaloo's mutation had been instantaneous, because of Cadence's advanced infection and now she was back to get Twilight. The thud was joined by another and then another. There were four infect now pounding on the door and it wasn't going to hold them back for long. Luna grabbed Twilight by the shoulder and shook her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“There's a way...” Luna whispered as if she'd remember something that she'd been struggling to retain. “It's a cure. I read it in one of Celestia's book before things went to hell. All we need is the Draconquus' Bible, did you happen to find one while you were in Discord's house.”

Twilight's heart twisted in her chest, the churn must have reflected physically in her face, because Luna's eyes went sad. “You found it, but you didn't take it with you?”

“I did, but I lost it somewhere along the way.” Twilight hugged her body feeling sick.

“Then that's it...” Another strong hit to the door and one of hinges broke free from the wall. “There's no hope left.” Luna knelt down on the floor at Twilight's feet. “...it's over.”

Everything slowed down to a crawl, playing out like nightmare or a memory that was doomed to repeat it over and over again. The door ruptured in behind her as the four infected piled into the throne room and they were closing fast. Luna gripped Twilight by the collar of the coveralls and started pushing her back, before shoving her into the closet. “There will always be a chance, as long as one of us still has hope.” Luna slammed the door, throwing Twilight into darkness.

Luna's cries echoed through the chamber and everything went quiet. Twilight ragged breathing was the only thing Twilight could hear. The infected hadn't noticed that she was locked in the closet yet. “You were our last hope...are our last hope.” Luna whispered, a small dark fur covered hand crept under the door.

Twilight took Luna's hand in her's laying on her side so she could see one of Luna's large dark eyes looking in at her from under the door. A slack smile played across her weary face face. “I'm sorry I failed you.” Twilight's words were strained with tears, coming out as a swelling huff of sobs.

“There's always a chance as long as one of us has hope.” Luna blinked slowly, her breath coming out in slow pitches. The infection was already taking hold of her.

Twilight closed her eyes and started crying. “Then there's no chance, because I have no more hope left.” Twilight broke into loud sobs that only brought a steady pounding to the door. The infected may have not known she was in there before, but they did now, and they were determined to get her.

 


	25. One Last Moment...

Luna's change was quick, quicker than Twilight had expected. She held her hand for as long as she could, but once it started twitching she forced herself to pull away. Then the hand crept back from under the door. Twilight could see Luna's stuttering movement, the grunts and groans of her changing. The first form of the infection was still very much Luna in essence. Her moans were hollow and inhuman, but her voice still echoed of Luna's. It was a macabre thought, Twilight mused as she sat up and rested her back against the wall, but what other kind of thoughts should she have at the end of things.

There was no hope left. It had faded the moment Luna mentioned the book that she'd found in Discord's house. If there was some way to find it, maybe... “Just stop it, Twilight.” She said to herself, clutching fistfuls of hair, pulling hard. “There's no way...” Twilight mentally retraced her steps, getting back to where she'd dropped the book was an impossibility. “Maybe, you should just give it up” The voice that came from her lips, didn't sound much like hers, at least not in words she spoke. Twilight couldn't remember what it felt like to give up. It felt worse than any other emotion she'd felt tonight.

A hot tear traced her cheek catching on the smile that swelled across her lips. She pushed herself up from the floor and took doorknob in her hand. “Maybe it won't be so bad, being one of them. It has to be better then being the only one left.” Twilight turned the knob slowly, listening to the latch sliding away. “A new adventure.”

Somewhere in the throne room a door burst open. “Yeehaw, you mother fuckers.” The voice sounded familiar, like it had come from a dream. It was followed by screeching from the infected. There was loud hollow thunk and the sound of a body hitting the floor, then another one. “Is that all you go, your highness.”

“Applejack?” Twilight uttered before bursting through the door, hitting the infected Luna smashing her against the wall. She crumpled to the floor, out cold.

Applejack stood in the center of the room wielding an oddly shaped two handed gun, she pump the slide lock and fired at the small infected that use to be Scootaloo. A bolas projectile wrapped around it's tiny body, the force of the shot throwing it to the ground. The infected Cadence and the unknown infected from before were all wrapped up and laying on the ground next to her.

The largest one, the one that wore Celestia's crown charged at Applejack, who pumped the slide lock again. “Crap.” She grumbled, tossing it to the floor. Just as the infected was coming down on her. Applejack drew a familiar looking device from the back of her jeans. It was the Tazer Twilight dropped during the fight with the infected bodyguards. She too aim and pulled the trigger, a long thin wire shot out from it hitting the infected in the chest. There was a loud buzzing sound like a thousand angry bees and then it was drown out by screeching cries of the once Celestia. It's body convulsing and shuttering before it fell to the ground unconscious. Applejack let out a long exhale and tossed the device to the floor.

“Applejack, you're alive. I thought Braeburn got you.” Twilight whispered, tears were in her eyes.

Applejack paced over to her, smirking and rubbing the back of her neck. “Hey Sugar Cube. Yeah he tried to get fresh with me, forced me to knock him out anyway.”

Twilight threw herself into Applejack's arms, clinging to her. “It's so good to see you.” Without thinking she pressed her lips to Applejack's in a tender peck.

Applejack pushed back into the kiss, caressing her fingers down between Twilight's soothingly. When she pulled away, they shared an awkward smile, both of their faces bright red. “Me too, goddess I sure missed y'all.”

“How did you get here?” Twilight pulled away looking into her eyes.

“It weren't easy, I can tell you that much. After I tied Braeburn up, I got to sitting around thinking, then it hit me. I forgot to give you the book I've been hauling around since we went swimming. I thought it might be important.” Applejack reached into a grease stained bag pulling out the Draconquus Bible. “Then I took one of them other handcarts and came after you...”

Twilight took the book from her, running her fingers along the ancient cover. “You...found the book. This is the secret to fixing everything.” Twilight gasped, her fingers starting to tremble. What Luna had said was true, there's always a chance as long as one has hope. Applejack was the one hoping for their success the whole time. “You saved us all.”

“You sure? I looked through it and I can't understand a lick of it. It looks like it's written in some funny language.” Applejack cocked her head.

Twilight opened the book and sighed. “Dammit, I can't read this, it's Draconuus. It was on my list of languages to learn.”

Applejack giggled and shook her head. “Man Twilight, you sure are an ambition cuss. I'm struggling to just learn how to make full sentences.”

“I might not be able to read it, but maybe Celestia has a potion recipe or something that could help me read it.” Twilight breathed a sigh of relief as she looked around the room at all the books spread along the floor. One of them must be a book on potions.

Twilight bent down to pick up a book when she heard a screech. Everything happened so fast that she couldn't process it until it was over. The infected Luna lurched towards Applejack, Twilight planted a strong hand into Applejack's chest pushing back away. The feeling of teeth tearing into her skin hurt more than she could have imagined it would. The fountain of blood that sprayed out would have been the most terrifying thing she'd ever seen if it hadn't been for everything that happened tonight. Twilight stared deep into the milky wells of Luna's eyes as she whispered. “There's still a chance, as long as one has hope.” Then Luna flew away, Applejack kicked her so hard that she struck the wall and crumpled to the floor once again. When Twilight fell backwards, she felt warm hands wrapping up across her back, cradling her before she hit the floor.

“No...no, Twilight...oh shit hon.” Applejack ran her fingers along Twilight's cheeks. “Why'd you do it?” She pressed her muzzle to the side of Twilight's face, sniffling and sobbing. “Why?”

“I couldn't bare to see you hurt.” Twilight whispered as she closed her eyes for moment to rest.

A heavy weight rested on her stomach and she could hear Applejack grunts echoing in her mind. Then she was weightless, shaky but light as a feather. Applejack's comforting voice kept cutting through the darkness. She was talking about getting somewhere safe, somewhere they can figure stuff out.

There was crunching sound, the feeling of turbulence as a warmth washed over her. “I got you, Sugar. Hold on.” It was Applejack, there was a hint of realization of what was happening. Applejack was carrying her, but to where. There was no sanctuary left for Twilight. The warm feeling grew stronger as she thought of her dear friend struggling at the end of everything. One list ditch effort, one last moment of hope.

There was the creaking of a door on it's hinge, a cool rush of something against her back. It was soothing against her already fevered body. Then the sound of a door closing and the safe sound of a lock sliding home. It tickled the comfort nerves of her brain. They were safe and sound now she heard the last fading hope whispering into the swelling warmth inside of her. Then a pale light flooded against her eyelids, forcing her to open them.

 


	26. Realization Breakdown

They were in a bathroom, one of the royal ones from the look of it. The tile was squeaky clean and all the chrome was shiny. Twilight found Applejack digging through a linen closet. When she turned around her arms were full with a First Aid box, a few rags, and towels. There was as desperate look on her face as she shuffled back, dropping everything into the pile. Twilight forced herself to sit up. The heavy weight on her stomach had been the Draconquus Bible. Applejack managed to grab it before they left the throne room. Twilight touched the book again, her eyes found the seeping wound on her arm. It seemed unreal to her because the pain was already gone, replaced with a cold numbness. The flesh all along the edge of the wound was starting to fester, the infection was moving fast. “Magic, that's how the infection moves so quickly.” Twilight said aloud as that was the answer to the question she'd been pondering for almost the entire night.

“Oh god, you're awake.” Applejack gasped, nearing dropping a bus tub she was filling in the shower.

“That's why some of the ponies change faster than the other and why some of them are stronger and more dangerous. It's the magic...” Twilight shook her head slowly.

“That don't surprise me none at all.” Applejack set the tub down on the floor next to her. “Put your arm in the water. I'm gonna see if I can stop this infection with a little Earth Pony know how.” She took Twilight's hand and pushed it down into the water. It was hotter than she liked and it burned the moment it touched the wound. Twilight chewed at her bottom lips being good about controlling her building scream.

“If it hurts, lemme know. We can talk about something to take your mind off of it.” Applejack went to work digging through the first aid kit, the first thing she laid out was some gauze and bandages. She picked up a small packet of antibiotic cream, tearing it open with her teeth, setting it aside.

“So...” Twilight grunted. “What did you do after you took the handcart?”

“Oh yeah. Well I rode it all the way to the castle of course, but as you probably noticed the damn gate was closed. The only other door that lead anywhere was locked too.” Applejack lifted Twilight's arm out of the water, dabbing the wound with a damp cloth, trying to clean the jagged bits of flesh on the edge.

Twilight winced and sucked in a gasp of air filling her cheeks, before exhaling slowly. It hurt so bad she had an overwhelming urge to pee. “Sorry...about...that. I locked it behind me.”

“When I found Scootaloo's hard hat, I assumed that's what happened. But luckily when I bent down to pick it up, I found open ventilation hatch under the stairs. I thought what the hell and used it to get in.” Applejack pressed a dry rag against the wound, squeezing as tightly as she could hopefully slow the bleeding as much as possible.

“That would have been so much safer...” Twilight grimaced trying to stay calm. “The maintenance tunnel was one of their quarantine zones. We ended up waking so many of those things.”

“Oh...that was your handy work. Well, I thank you because they were so worked up, hooting and hollering that they didn't hear me moving around in the vent shaft. Might've been trouble otherwise.” Applejack pulled the towel away. “This is gonna hurt some.” Then she smeared the antibiotic cream into the wound.

Twilight gasped and flexed as hard as she could. “Oh god....” Tears stung her eyes as she tried to keep from screaming. “It's funny, you can go through all this terrible stuff and still be a wimp when it comes to a little first aid.”

“Don't I know it.” Applejack tried to smile it off, but Twilight knew she must feel terrible for causing her so much pain.

“How did...you find me?” Twilight managed to sigh away the stinging pain, relaxing a bit. A throbbing starting in her head, from how hard she flexed.

“When I was crawling around in the wall I found the security room. That's where I got that riot gun from. On the monitors I saw you and Luna were in some deep trouble so I thought I'd try and get to you.” Applejack folded the gauze up, pressing it against the wound, wrapping it a few times with the bandages, making sure to add pressure. “The craziest thing, I found this wall panel hanging open. It lead to this long hallway that lead right to the damn throne room if you can believe that.”

“And the rest is history.” Twilight giggled leaning back against the tub, glad that the searing pain had finally subsided.

“Now all we gotta figure out is how to read this damn thing and save all of Equestria.” Applejack's smile fell away and she sighed. “But first, I gotta know why you did it. Why did you jump between me and that Luna thing?”

“Because...I couldn't bare the thought of losing you, not again.” Applejack lowered her eyes, her fingers playing along the folds in Twilight's cover all. “In fact the only thing that hurts worse then knowing I'm infected, is the thought that if we can't figure this out, then you're going to be all alone once I'm gone.”

Applejack was quiet for a long time. Twilight could tell she was considering the situation. Her eyes moving slowly up the outer seam of Twilight's coveralls. The silence between them drug on for a long beat, before Applejack locked gazes with Twilight once again. “Well, then that settles it, Sugar Cube. If we truly can't find a way to beat this thing, then I'll stay right here so when you change, you'll bite me and then we can be together forever. Hell we might even be able to find all of our friends, ya know, get the gang back together.” There was a long pause in her speech. “I'm not the smartest pony, but for all we know this may just be another stage of evolution.”

Twilight giggled, grabbing one of Applejack's tanktop strap pulling her close so they could rest their foreheads together. Applejack closed her eyes, her body quivered. Twilight just studied her face with wide searching eyes. Every detail from her freckles, to the way her eyelids curved. Even the new scars and scratches she gained tonight. Everything in the filly's face was etched in her mind. If the change was just another part of evolution, if there was something more after she transformed, then one of the memories she wanted to keep, was the memory of this beautiful pony. This pony who had been there with her through it all, putting Twilight's feelings, emotions, and safety above all else. This pony that sacrificed in the name of friendship. Applejack deserved to be a part of Twilight's memory, even if the old Twilight became a fleeting moment in her newly acquired consciousness, she needed Applejack to be there with her so she could carry on.

There was a jump in Twilight's heart, the more she took in Applejack's face. “I'm glad you're here with me at the end of things. I would hate to have to go through this alone.”

Applejack pushed Twilight's hair away from her forehead so she could plant soft kisses along her brow. “That's what friends are for, Sugar Cube.”

Twilight let the words sink in for a long time, they played through her mind like a tiny symphony. It filled her with the same giddy feelings she use to have as a yearling. Before Twilight could stop herself, she traced a finger along Applejack's jawline to her chin, lifting her muzzle to Twilight's waiting lips. It was nothing more than a soft peck, It resembled the same grateful kiss they shared before in the throne room. This time they were afforded a few extra moments to explore the passion behind it. Twilight could feel her face flush bright red. When she pulled away, she saw Applejack's face was the same hue. Twilight pushing there foreheads and noses together, so they could both stare deeply in each others eyes. Neither of them blinked, searching the deepest recesses of their souls.

Twilight whispered through trembling lips. “Friends will always be there when you need them to most.” It resonated deeply within her. Truer words have never been spoken.

A voice echoed all around her, emanating from the very walls. The voice was familiar, but incredibly soft and placated. “Well, well Twilight Sparkle, I'm so proud of you, you've managed to figure out my little game after all, bravo.”

 


	27. End Game

The scene around her melted away. Applejack was gone, the bathroom was gone. Twilight was alone in the darkness once again. The coveralls were gone, she sat on the floor naked, exposed to whatever this dream would throw at her. The one comfort she had was at least it wasn't freezing cold. Slowly she got up from the non existent floor, turning around. There had been a voice in her head, she knew she'd heard it.

Suddenly behind her she heard footsteps approaching, forcing her to turn around. There was a hint of fear swelling in her gut, who could it be? Discord appeared from the darkness. The fear in her gut turned to rage at the sight of him. The only thing that stopped her from going after him was the calm look on his face, his mellow demeanor.

“Good evening Twilight Sparkle.” He smiled, before quickly covering his eyes. “For heaven's sake child, put something on.” With a snap of his fingers Twilight was wrapped up in a luxurious robe, her bits concealed away from his crooked gaze.

“What do you want Discord?” Twilight kept her voice low, trying her best too keep her emotions in check.

Discord kicked his legs up so he was lounging in thin air. He was flipping through the Draconquus Bible, chuckling to himself. “Did you even read my book? It was hilarious.”

“I didn't really have time too since I was running for my life.”

“That's a pity, because there is some comedy gold in here. My finest work, here read this.” Discord turned the book upside down turning it around so that Twilight could read it.

“It just looks like gibberish.” Twilight screamed, her voice echoed all round her.

“What? Oh yes, I forgot.” Discord snapped his fingers and the words on the page seemed to invert as if Twilight stepped through the looking glass. As everything shifted the words became clearer. Not only were they upside down, but they were backwards as well. It didn't help that the handwriting set it apart as a different language. “Ah ah ah, no reading it to yourself. Read it aloud.”

“O-walttag-ooof-I-M. Twilight-iza-bo-okn-erd.. It's still gibberish, Discord. I really don't have time for this.” Twilight was starting to breath heavily, wanting to wake up and spend just a little bit more time with Applejack before she turned.

“Oh alright. It's all these different derogatory things about you. Oh what a goof I am. Twilight is a book nerd, and my favorite.” Discord started whispering. “Twilight is a virgin.” Covering his mouth and giggling like a school girl, obviously pleased with himself.

Twilight blushed, pulling at the hem of her robe. “Cut the crap, Discord. Just tell me what you want?” Twilight's voice trembled, all she could think about was the infection and wondered if it already took her and this is how she's going to spend the rest of her time on the earth, being tormented by Discord.

“Oh yes, I brought you here to tell you that you've won. You've managed to figure out the true meaning of friendship, which, as per our agreement means that you won.” Discord pushed his fingertips together making them into a triangle before he pressed them to his lips. “Hmm, I never understood why villains did this. If you ask me, it makes me feel more foolish than menacing.”

Twilight rolled her eyes and sighed. “I won? Does that mean everything will go back to normal now?”

“Oh Twilight Sparkle, you're so hilarious. Nothings changed, don't your remember where you are?”

“What are you talking about, Discord?”

“You're still at the Friendship Means Family Festival. Actually taking part in one of the amusing additions. One of my design. I was so overjoyed when Princess Celestia came to me with the task of coming up with something special this year. Thus I concocted this.” Discord held up a bottle of a swirling blue and black liquid. “It's a potion that will test your friendship to the utmost limits...well at least the limits in your mind, which I have to say was quite a bit...deeper, and more intriguing then I could have imagined. Applejack, really? Don't tell me, you kissed a filly and liked it?” The teasing tone only forced the blush on Twilight's face to intensify.

“So...what you're telling me is that I'm still at the festival? Everything that happened, it wasn't real.” Twilight's voice caught in her throat. There was a mix of emotions battling in her mind. The feeling of anger for Discord's deception, but the overwhelming joy that it had just been a nightmare of sorts.

“Twilight Sparkle,” There was a tone of grandeur in the way he spoke. “The key to friendship is sacrifice. Each and every one of your friends was willing to do whatever they could to keep you safe. Not because you were the...” He paused for the shear pleasure of making air quotes. “chosen one. Not because you were the only one that could solve my little game. No. They did it because they cared about you. There was no limits to what they would do to keep you safe and that, my dear, is friendship.”

Twilight parted her lips to speak, but Discord cut her off. “Once you dropped the guise of protector, savior, if you will. You remembered the true essences of friendship. You sacrificed yourself to save someone you loved.” Discord started a slow clapping rhythm. “Bravo. I don't know how you command such loyalty, but I'm impressed.”

Twilight finally spoke. “I...don't command their loyalty Discord. It's not about whose in charge or who has a crown, or even who is the smartest. It has nothing to do with sacrifice. It has to do with love...not just who you love, but who loves you. If you love someone then there's nothing you won't do for them and vice-verse.” Twilight Sparkle reached out her hand, tracing it through the air to conjure up the images of all of her friends. “I forgot that, I was too busy worrying about failing them, that I didn't focus on saving them.” Twilight reached up touching the images of her friends, watching them ripple with her touch. “They're the greatest friends any pony could ask for.” Twilight lingered on Applejack's face for a long time. “I don't deserve them. But I am glad to have them.”

Discord sniffled and wiped his eyes on a handkerchief. “I've never heard something so beautiful. I aspire to have friends like yours someday. Maybe even a certain princess...”

“After the crap you put me through tonight, I wouldn't hold my breath on that one.” Twilight snapped.

“Fair enough.” Discord raised his hands, chuckling. “Perhaps you should wake up now and join your friends. They're waiting on you to start the final night of Friendship Means Family Festival.”

Twilight felt an excitement surge through that she was going to see her friends and family again. She closed her eyes and hugged her body, feeling a warmth surge through her. When she opened her eyes again, Discord was inches away from her, preparing to kiss her. Twilight flailed away, falling back onto the non-existent floor, but it still hurt her backside.

“Discord!?” Twilight clenched her fists screaming at him.

“Oh right...yes...shoo shoo. Get out of here.” Discord snapped his fingers and everything went black again. Twilight was falling into the abyss under her, when the darkness swallowed her up, she was locked in a world of comfort.

 


	28. Friendship Means Family

Twilight opened her eyes looking up at the dark web of tent folds above her. She could see the soft glow of the lanterns outside. The thump of the music playing somewhere in the distance. There were voices outside, happy voices and laughter. Twilight sat up from her cot, the sheet that covered her fell into a pile in her lap. Like and emotional train wreck, she pushed her face into her hands crying to herself. Hearing the voices outside brought so many emotions that she could hold back the tears any longer. Her whole body was soaked with sweat and trembling from her stress racked body. It took her a few long moments to gather her composure again.

When she finally calmed down she got to her feet. Her legs aching, her shoulders were tense, even her head throbbed along with the music from outside. Winding around the fabric walls took some time to navigate, but when she found the front flap she paused. It wasn't until she heard the familiar laugh of Applejack that she finally stepped out into the night.

The first thing she noticed when she stepped out of the tent was Braeburn hiked up on Big Mac's back, swatting at Rainbow Dash who was riding Shining Armor's back. The pair were jousting with a set of pool noodles, while Applejack cheered them on. Twilight stifled her giggle, trying to keep from drawing attention to herself. She wanted to just observe her friends in all their glory. There was something beautiful about seeing them all together again, laughing and having a good time.

Fluttershy was braiding Sweetie Belle's hair, while Rarity was putting make-up on Scootaloo's face. Maude and Apple Bloom were taking turns playing fetch with Maude's pet rock. Pinkie Pie and Spike were having a contest of how many pieces of kettle corn they could toss up into their mouths. Pinkie Pie hitting herself in he eye with the piece of popcorn was enough to to cause Twilight to laugh out loud.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Twilight smiled giving them a little wave, trying as hard as they could too keep her composure. Shining Armor let Rainbow Dash slip down from his back, a smiles tracing his lips. “Hey Twily, you've been in there of almost ten minutes. We were starting to worry about you, How was it?”

Twilight ran as fast as she could to her brother, throwing her arms around his neck, embracing him so tight that he coughed. “You're all right, all of you.”

Twilight could feel the awkward looks from her friends as they shifted from her to each other and then back to her again. Applejack was the first to walk up to her, resting her hand on Twilight's shoulder. Twilight's reaction was the same, she threw herself into the tall filly's arms, hugging her tightly around the neck.

Applejack giggled pushing her face into Twilight's neck. “So Sugar Cube, were you able to find the true meaning of friendship?”

“I did...It's...when you have a friend, you've got to be willing to do whatever you can to keep them safe from harm and keep them feeling optimistic even in the face of all else.” Twilight's eyes traced from each and every one of her friends. When her gaze fell upon them, they smiled in turn.

_“Remember Twilight, you have to love your friends.”_

Discord's voice echoed in Twilight's head for a moment, then she felt something give her a push from behind, she fell into Applejack in such a way that their lips touched in a soft peck. It felt like a lightening bolt rolling through her prickling every nerve. When she pulled away Applejack's mouth hung open, her face was bright red. Twilight's face matched the same hue as Applejack's. They shared and awkward silence.

“I...ah...” Applejack started to say, but Twilight gripped Applejack's collar and pulled her into a deep, clumsy kiss, but one that was fueled with passion from every good deed that Applejack had done for her, both in the dream world and in the real world.

Shining Armor blushed, gasping. “Twily.”

“Oh can it, darling, this is positively the best thing I've ever seen.” Rarity's giddy tone, broke their kiss into a fit of nervous giggles.

Applejack slipped her hat back on, rubbing the back of her hand against her heated cheeks. Twilight's chin dipped as she kept her eyes locked with the filly, ignoring the gaping looks from the rest of her friends, who now made a circle around them. “I dunno about you...” Applejack's drawl shuttered uneasily with her own swelling embarrassment. “but I think this kinda thing makes us closer than friends, Sugar Cube.”

Twilight giggled. “Yeah, it makes us a family.” Twilight let her fingers drift down the hem of Applejack's jacket sleeves. “I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done.” Twilight cast her gaze around once again looking to all her friends. “All of you. I wouldn't be the pony I am today if it wasn't for you all.”

There was an 'aw' from all around before they all gathered tighter around Twilight into a group hug. “I really wish I had super long arms to hug all of you.”

“Ugh, I'm kinda glad you don't, this is starting to border on the corner of gross and nauseating street.” Rainbow Dash struggled against the mass of bodies. There was a spattering of laughter as they slowly separated. Twilight could all of her friends had questions about what she'd under gone in that tent and one day, she would tell each and everyone of them about it, but that wasn't going to happen tonight. Tonight was meant to celebrate friends and family and by the goddesses she was going to.

“Now, let's go have some fun.” Braeburn hollered a yeehaw and the group joined in, making quite a ruckus, before they all spread out through the festival grounds.

As they went along the group got separated doing the stuff that they enjoyed to do. Twilight didn't mind, she enjoyed hanging back, watching her friends enjoy the things they loved. Braeburn, Big Mac, and Rainbow Dash were hanging around the Flim Flam Hard Cider Stand, drinking there bits away. Pinkie, Maude, and Fluttershy were dancing to a hip beat that DJ Pon3 was laying down. Spike, Rarity, and Shining Armor were all gorging themselves on candies and cakes at the Sugarcube Cake Stand. The Cutie Mark Crusaders battled it out with balloon swords they'd received from Clown Hut. No matter how much Twilight watched them, she could help, but get overwhelmed by seeing them.

Warm arms wrapped across Twilight's stomach, soft lips touching her neck, causing the fur on her body to bristle. “Do you reckon you'll ever tell me about what went on in that tent.” Applejack's breath tickled across Twilight's neck causing the warmth to radiate from within her.

Twilight ran her fingers slowly along Applejack's hands, before taking them. “I'm certain. I'll tell you all about it someday. I just didn't want to waste any more of the evening.”

“Spending time with you is never a waste hon.”

Twilight giggled, pusher her head against Applejack's, knocking her hat eschewed. “Take a walk with me?” Applejack whispered before stepping away.

Twilight caught up with her a little ways down the path. They looked back and forth at each other in silence. Applejack laced her fingers with Twilight's, smiling when she saw the blush it caused on the princess' cheeks. They walked for a while without speaking, just enjoying each others company. Suddenly Applejack pulled her into a photo booth, so that they could be alone. Even in the pale light, Applejack's smile caused Twilight to swoon.

“I've been trying so hard to get you to notice me, all these years...this is like a dream come true.” Applejack whispered keeping her voice down. Her honesty was enough to catch Twilight's breath in her chest. She knew the romantic words weren't the easiest for her to say, by the way she chewed at her bottom lip and fidgeted with the hem of her jacket.

Twilight knew it, even though the dream was brought on by a potion, her subconscious mind was strong enough to tell her mind how Applejack felt about her. “To be honest with you, I think I've always known. I was just too afraid that it would ruin our friendship.”

Applejack paused for a long moment, staring deeply into Twilight's eyes. “Well, you just say the word. If you think this is gonna mess stuff up, then I don't even want to try. I'd rather never try and get to see you everyday as a friend, Then take a chance and never get to see you again.”

Twilight pushes her lips against Applejack's, her fingers lacing through the larger pony's blond braid. This time the kiss was more calculated, but still clumsy. Twilight pulled from the kiss, pushing the side of her forehead against Applejack's cheek. “I hope that was enough of an answer for you.”

“Yeehaw.” Applejack whispered back as they both break down into a giggle, clinging onto each other. When they shuffled out of the photo booth they were swallowed up by the festivities spending the rest of their evening wrapped in the love of friendship and family.

 


End file.
